To Fight The Fire
by Lost and at Home
Summary: After the events of fifth year Harry is left grieving and reeling from the actions that caused the death of Sirius, until a sudden realisation about his life and who he needs to be sharpens his motivation and sends him down a path that will change his destiny forever. Voldemort meanwhile begins to seek greater powers to control not only wizarding Britain, but the entire world.
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

**Chapter 1: Realisations**

 ** _'And so it was that I found myself sitting under an arbitrary tree pondering my next path when all of a sudden an idea hit me as if from a great apple above. Before I knew it that idea had wrapped its insatiable arms around my curious mind and threatened to engulf me entirely. So powerful was its potential and so overwhelming were its consequences, I had little choice but to embrace my new idea. And so I did, and that was the beginning of the rest of my life, or indeed the beginning of something that the four of us could only hope would become so much more than we could ever imagine'. Translation to English from the diary of Godric Gryffindor._**

Silent suffering could make you go insane. If there was one thing Harry Potter realised after the past 48hours, it was that. With the sound of the ominously swaying swings providing the theme to his monotonous thoughts Harry lay on grass in the park near his aunt and uncle's house going over and over again those moments that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. Tear tracks down his face had dried the skin underneath and he could feel he was bordering on dehydration, but after losing someone you love, such trivialities were the last thing on your mind.

Nearly two days ago he had foolishly led his friends to the Department of Mysteries in a ridiculous plan to save his godfather. In the process he managed to get his companions, whose only crime was loyalty, severely injured and had gotten his last living chance at a real family and perhaps even happiness, killed. Sirius, his lost godfather: it hurt to think of him in the past tense. No longer would Harry get to pursue those dreams of being happy with the father figure he had always wanted. Things seemed so close; so close he could almost shut his eyes and envision that alternate pathway that lead to a house in the countryside with a Quidditch pitch and peaceful green grasses stretching for miles around just for him and his Godfather. And yet now, sitting in the sun-scorched yellow grass of the park hearing only the clatter of rusty metal under the ever darkening clouds with no other human contact in sight he had never felt so alone. Such a calamitous departure from the imagined harmony of a life he could have lived.

To top it all off he now knew without a doubt why all of this had happened; why it was him who was always targeted, why he had been marked and pursued by the darkest of the dark since even before he was born. Voldemort, The Dark Lord, had so relentlessly pursued Harry because of a leaked prophecy pronouncing either him or his friend Neville as Voldemort's equal. Harry had been the unlucky one. Although given the nature of Neville's parents' health, he would say that neither of the boys had really experienced their fair share of luck so far.

Dumbledore, Harry's trusted Headmaster, had taken him back to his office after the incident and broken his dishearteningly long silence in light of everything that had happened. He explained why he felt he needed to avoid Harry that year; why he had to learn Occlumency, and from Snape no less; why he had to live with his relatives; and most importantly why Voldermort was pursued him so desperately. Dumbledore had laid it on thick and Harry had responded by expressing his feelings, namely his frustrations, on the objects in his Headmaster's office. Harry had been kept in the dark for far too long and combining this with his own credulousness had caused him to venture off unprepared into certain danger. It was only by the skin of their teeth that he and his friends had somehow survived.

Given this and everything that had happened last year as well as all that he'd now been told, Harry had come to the crushing realisation that Voldemort was until either of their dying breaths wholly his problem. And if he was honest with himself, particularly given the display of power he'd seen the other night by his nemesis, he was laughably underprepared.

And why was this a problem? Harry thought, "Because in the end, it will come down to me against him," he whispered, "as it always has". And then Harry paused, as perhaps the most profoundly potent and equally disturbing thought occurred to him, 'and always will'.

Harry paused for a second while his brain caught up. The full impact of that understanding took a few moments to come to fruition in Harry's mind, but once it had it hit him like a raging high speed train. There will never be an end for him: ever. Even if by some miracle Harry could defeat Voldemort, end the prophecy, save the people who he still had left and find the peace he so desperately craved, it would never truly be over. Just as Dumbledore, supposedly the world's greatest wizard, had defeated Grindelwald so to now had he been sought out and engaged by Voldemort. You simply can't take out the greatest dark wizard of an age and not expect there to be consequences, harry thought. Who would the next aspiring dark lord look to target but the person who usurped and bested his predecessor?

It was with that sinking realisation that Harry's chest which had felt as heavy as lead only seconds ago, released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He slowly stopped panting and began to visibly relax, taking a look at his surroundings as if for the first time. On his next intake of breath the fresh air coursed down his throat and into his lungs, invigorating him and bringing a sad but inspirited smile to his face. That was the first breathe of rest of his life, and he knew it down to his core. The tingling through to his fingers and down his spine all but confirmed it and as if it knew, the sun poked its ever welcome head through the clouds for a few moments only, lighting up the playground and the surrounding fields.

Sitting up, Harry exhaled so intently and simply listened to the thrum of his heart as it bounced anticipatorily to his new chain of life, where moments before had seemed akin to a chaotic ride from a hippogriff, was now so clear to him. The fog of the future's path had shifted to that of a strange certainty. There was only one path now; no matter who he saved, who he made friends with, fell in love with or what he did for a living his life would always lead towards defending those who were under attack from the brutalities of those who sought to abuse. He was that person through and through and as such would never stop, even after Voldemort was gone, protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. If the prophecy hadn't demanded it, it was likely his life probably would have. He couldn't stand to see those who were innocent being hurt and while he knew this before the prophecy and all its far-reaching consequences- until long after its potential fulfilment- knowing its contents now all but confirmed it.

Whereas before Harry knew only that he was being sought but not why, with this new information and thus glowing realisation, he now felt oddly free; like he was finally able to make sense of a life-long riddle that had been staring him in the face for so long. It was so clear: what he had to do, what his responsibility was. Being honest with himself, he felt so relieved to finally know this. Now that he could see the grass on the other side and the reasons behind everything, he knew that surviving this ordeal, as he was trying to do currently, was never going to work. The only way forward was to live, and fight, and teach those who couldn't to defend themselves. He couldn't carry on merely getting by in class, and messing around whenever he wanted as if someone else would deal with this: as if it was someone else's problem, which he knew now more than ever it wasn't. That's how things had led to the nightmare that was the Department of Mysteries. Never again Harry resolved. No more feelings of helplessness, Harry said to himself. And if Dumbledore and the Order weren't going to do anything to help, then he would do what he had to, to make it happen for himself.

As clear and vivid as this realisation was he knew not how he would accomplish this or what challenges necessarily lay ahead, but he knew for certain that he would face them head on and challenge himself to be the best he could possibly be, because quite frankly, he owed it to those who had sacrificed everything so that he could have something. His mother's and father's and finally Sirius' images flicked through his mind, and taking a conscious look up at the still partially sunlit clouds and shedding one last tear for his lost life Harry uttered the most meaningful set of words he had ever spoken, "thank you, this is for you now".

Resting his thoughts for a few seconds Harry drank in these few moments and committed them to memory; he didn't know how important this moment would be in the future, but he had a strange suspicion that it would turn out to be one of the most important of his life.

As the clouds fused again draining away the light, Harry turned to see his cousin and his troupe: Piers, Simon and Dwayne, swaggering towards the park attempting to look cool with a stranded young kid caught in the middle of them. Being on the other side of the park, harry knew they hadn't seen him yet, and even if they had Harry figured they wouldn't have cared anyway, after all who was he to hinder them.

Harry watched as the gang entered the park and pushed the kid into the muddy patch left over from last night's rain. _Ah so that's why they had come here, to torment this kid by covering him in mud_ , Harry thought. Clearly scared, the kid didn't put up much of a resistance but then against such brutes sporting as much gigantic proportions as, particularly Dudley, and his gang represented, who could blame him.

By no means was Harry ever a violent or aggressive child, but here in the park near his relatives home, which had been the setting for so much of his childhood anguish, he looked at the poor kid with worn glasses and scruffy clothes caught in the mud and new that right now he needed to act. And if that meant being violent then that's what Harry would have to do. He could not ignore this kid's plight as others had his.

Seeing the kid's frightened face as he begged them to stop was enough to get Harry's blood boiling and before Harry even knew what he was doing, he was stalking towards them with a white hot rage burning his eyes. _'Never again'_ was his only thought.

Being too focused on humiliating the kid and laughing about it, none of the witless boys saw him coming. With the wind at his back and new determination in his eyes Harry shook off his currently weak physical state, ran the last few steps, jumped into the air and kicked Dudley square in the back with such force Harry thought he heard the snapping of bone. Before Harry could brace himself he fell to the floor, but from the impact of his feet on Dudley's back he was willing to bet that his cousin had felt it more than him. Getting quickly to his feet, Harry could tell the rest of the gang were completely stunned and, reminding him hilariously of Crabbe and Goyle, they looked aimlessly to their absent leader for new instructions only to receive a grunting moan from the pile on the floor in response.

Having face planted the muddy turf, fortunately missing the kid-who was also too stunned to move, Dudley rolled around slightly and tried to wrestle with his obviously agonising body. "Stay down Dudders". Harry said calmly but assuredly as he slowly rose to meet the other three at eye level. Looking over at the boy who had bright blue eyes and couldn't have been more than 11, Harry's age before his world had been blown apart by magic, he said, "Run home kid, they won't bother you again." The last part he said while turning to look at the rest of Dudley's gang. The boy, not needing any other encouragement, scurried away as quick as his feet would carry him.

There were three left, and with Dudley still writhing on the ground, Harry felt it best to take the opportunity while the window was still open. As if Harry's thoughts had echoed on a loudspeaker the gang snapped out of their idiotic trance and immediately sprang at him. Feeling his heart beating wildly and the boys approaching him in slow motion, the rage Harry had felt all his life over being helpless and alone and left in the dark, came rushing to the forefront and what happened next was a slight blur to him: happening so fast while attempting to register so much of what all three boys were trying to do made time and all else irrelevant. He knew he ducked under Simon's first punch with ease, managed to bend his knees and within the space of few feet picked up enough momentum to barrel into a completely taking off guard Piers. The boys clearly hadn't had much actual fighting experience, choosing instead to use their size to bully younger kids, as they seemed unaccustomed to someone who actually fought back. All the more reason to demonstrate what happened when they did fight back, Harry thought intently.

As he got back to his feet Harry had to quickly duck under an uncertain swing from Dwayne, who had tried to attack from behind. He hadn't really put much effort into it, and Harry knew that a quick and hard shove would be enough to keep the boy down. He was almost looking for an excuse to go down, as his knees crumbled as soon as Harry touched him.

Spinning around Harry saw the look on the face of a flabbergasted Simon who had ran at him first. Harry guessed, the kid thought three on one would have been easy. Seeing currently only himself and Harry standing with no back up however, clearly made him weaker and Harry could see it in his eyes. Pressing his advantage Harry sprang at him, but before anything could happen Simon turned and ran, leaping over the park fence as if his tail was on fire. Now for Piers, Harry thought. And as soon as that thought had ended so too did Harry's momentum as he was hit right on the side and thrown with shattering power onto the hard floor. Piers had recovered and in more ways than one.

Harry hit the ground hard so hard it felt like the whomping willow had just flopped on him, as he caught the full force of Piers' clearly superior strength and now ferocity. Knowing he had little time to recover and spying Dudley struggling to his knees, Harry once again let his own anger take over. Ignoring the pain in his side he leapt back up, dodged Piers' hastily thrown fist and countered with a strong one of his own. Harry had never punched anyone before and he couldn't say he enjoyed the experience very much. But at this point Piers would only respond to one thing. And Harry made sure that thing connected hard with the side of the bigger boy's face, knocking him down.

Obviously not expecting any kind of a fight from someone he'd bullied for so many years, Piers stayed down, not wanting to withstand another shot from Harry. Of course, he didn't know Harry hardly wanted to carry on either. His knuckle had begun throbbing immediately and he was scared to keep going. Fighting like this wasn't him, but he knew he had to stand up to these bullies now otherwise they would never stop tormenting these kids.

Standing over the beaten down last gang member, Harry turned to look at an also now standing and very perplexed looking Dudley. Harry was panting heavily now, pain coming in waves as his body began to lose its grip on the adrenaline, but he ignored it as best he could to confront his last enemy. Walking slowly over to him Harry saw pain, panic and anger mixed into Dudley's face. He stopped so that the two boys were only a few feet apart and stared defiantly at his cousin, their eyes locked in a fiery stare.

"Your bullying days are done Dudley," Harry stated.

But before he could back it up Dudley chuckled humourlessly and responded, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do? You-you wouldn't dare hurt me, and you know why, because Dad would kick your ass", Dudley finished, his trembling voice betraying his confident assertions.

"Oh, is that so Dudders?" Harry said as he strode assuredly up to Dudley closing the gap between the two of them to mere centimetres and showing his lack of fear for his cousin. "I just laid out your gang and I didn't even use this." Harry said pulling his wand out and holding it at head height, letting the fear he knew it would cause in his cousin do the work for him. It did just that. At seeing Harry's wand Dudley lost that little bit of confidence his voice had earlier so arrogantly exhibited.

Dudley's eyes flicked back to Harry's now, no doubt fearing what his crazed magical cousin might do next. Knowing he had him, Harry lowered his voice so that it was barely over a whisper making sure to spell out his next words for his intellectually challenged cousin. "If you ever torment or hurt any kid again, be it physical or otherwise, I don't care what kind of war I'm fighting or how far away I am, nothing will stop me from coming back here to deal with you myself." Seeing the acknowledgement laced with fear in his cousin's eyes, Harry continued, "And if you mention a word of this to your pathetic mummy and daddy, I swear you will not like the consequences." Harry finished strongly with an air of finality gesturing to his wand to indicate to Dudley the repercussions of said actions. Fear was a powerful motivator and not one Harry relished in using nor used lightly, but in this case against an enemy who only understood fear, he couldn't deny its effectiveness.

Upon seeing Dudley nod his head weakly in acceptance Harry turned to view the rest of the gang, all of whom were still squirming around on the floor- either not wanting to engage again or unable to. Harry however turned his attentions back to his own predicament. His knuckle was cut, his side hurt like hell, his body no doubt bore the early bruises only a fight would leave and the adrenaline he had used so intently only moments ago had all but gone. Despite that he turned and caught sight of the kid who he thought had run away. The kid had stayed, sheltered in the longer grass outside the park to watch at a safe distance. He was still clearly scared yet had been brave enough to stay and mouthed a thank you to Harry before speeding off back towards the safety of the estate.

That was it. A warm buzz flittered through his heart and Harry knew, that was all the recognition he would ever need to confirm his leap into action. If he ever had a doubt before about stopping those who were trying to hurt others he cast it firmly aside right there and then. If not for him more than likely the kid would have continued to suffer at their hands and now, if Dudley and his gang knew what was good for them, others like him could equally feel safe in their own neighbourhood once more. It was for exactly that reason that Harry had made his vow and if his little confrontation with Dudley had shown him anything, it was that he was right to have made it. Casting his gaze one last time up to the clouds Harry let a small smile grace his lips as he thought about his parents and Sirius. Finally he felt like he was making them proud, finally he was stepping up and taking control.

For now though his fight here was done. He had another more important battle to prepare for. Taking one last deep breath, he left the park without looking back and walked home in contemplation of his next moves, which he would need to begin in earnest tomorrow, when summer began.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The Mould

**Chapter 2: Breaking the Mould**

 ** _'Nothing motivates you better than a purpose to live which drives every facet of your being, every fibre of your body. This I learned while on my easterly travels… [Partially faded section]… I drank it as if it were my water, food and poison. Magic, the pursuit of it and knowledge surrounding it drove me when all else to me was lost. Its potential, complexity and omniscience got me through to the other side.' Translation from an old monk's story in an excerpt from Magic: The Eastern Way._**

As soon as he opened his eyes the next morning Harry could feel the difference. Like a bear rising from a long hibernation, he rose from his bed with an energy that belied his current physical state. For the first time in months he actually felt good, that sinking dread which had been his constant anchor seemed to have loosened if not fallen away entirely. He was of course still grieving over Sirius, and he would be for some time he suspected. But for now, he had a purpose to focus on, a role to live up to and people to make proud. Perhaps it was because he felt somehow lighter having accepted the inevitable about his life, perhaps because it was his new found purpose, or perhaps even because he'd eaten plentifully last night for the first time in weeks. Regardless it was with a determined heart rather than a heavy one that he began to carry out the plans he had made last night.

Arriving home yesterday Harry had immediately snuck upstairs to wash all traces of his little confrontation away. Doing so quickly, he then headed for the kitchen to catch up on missed meals before Dudley got home and saw him; Harry didn't want his unimposing presence to influence Dudley's affirmation to conceal the truth from his beloved parents.

Since returning to Privet Drive the Dursleys had been quietly stand-offish with Harry, much to his delight, thanks to Mad-eye Moody's ear splitting reprimand over Harry's treatment. Just as worrying for the Dursleys as any physical retribution at the hands of the battered Auror, was Mad-eye's promise of showing up at their home and creating a scene in front of their superficially impressionable neighbours; something that was equal to the most heinous of crimes in their eyes.

After having eaten Harry set about writing letters to his friends who accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries and to Remus and Dumbledore as well. Firstly to his friends, he mostly thanked them for their loyalty and apologised for his stupidity in luring them all, even if unintentionally so, into danger. He knew all of them would recover from their wounds and would never have let him go alone, but he thought it important to mention each injury and apologise for them anyway. As he was writing the letters however he realised rather shamefully that he didn't even really know Ginny, Luna or even more surprisingly, as he shared a dorm with him, Neville that well. Resolving to change that this year Harry wrote in earnest, trying to end each letter on as light a note as possible with the promise of a better year to come, before teasing them slightly over a DA revival.

When he came to write Neville's letter though Harry paused, the words of the prophecy echoing heavily through his mind. Suddenly all Harry could think about was the fact that it could have been Neville: if it weren't for Voldemort's whim it could have been Neville who would have become the boy-who-lived. Harry knew Neville didn't exactly have it easy growing up. Firstly, having to live in his father's daunting shadow, as aggrandised by his grandmother and secondly coupling that with the knowledge that his parents had been tortured into insanity yet were still alive and unresponsive, must have left their scars; come to think of it Harry didn't even know if Neville had always known about his parent's condition or whether his aunt had broken it to him during his school years. Feeling ashamed that he had never gotten to know Neville well enough to ask Harry reaffirmed his promise to get closer to his long time dorm mate who had for so long hung on the fringes of the trio's group. Given this and especially his proximity to a prophecy that would have no doubt have been so life changing for him, Harry regarded his friendship with Neville as an area of his life which needed much improvement over the coming year.

It may have been his feelings of shame or the fact that the prophecy and the thought of what could have been that made Harry open up, but before he knew it he found himself deeply immersed in his letter to his friend, pouring some of his pent up emotions out to someone he hoped would listen with care and unfortunately understand all too well.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _Firstly, I hope you are recovering well from our Ministry escapade. I'm so sorry my friend for leading you there and getting us all way in over our heads. It was reckless enough to put my own life on the line let alone those of you guys as well. Now I know what you'll say, that you would have come to back me up and that there was no way in hell that you'd let me go alone, but I still feel I should apologise anyway. I didn't even think of coming up with a plan and it nearly got you and the others killed, and for that I hope you can forgive me._

 _To be honest right now I'm still heavily mourning the death of my Godfather, Sirius. I keep replaying events over in my mind and wishing I had done things differently: been faster, better or at least wise enough to think of a back-up plan or something to fall back on. I feel so helpless now and to be honest I did then too. I think we all did to a degree. Now that I think about it we were insanely lucky to escape with only a few scrapes and bruises. Although we suffered losses in the fight, all things considered they could have been a lot worse and likely would have been if not for the Order and Dumbledore's intervention._

 _It's those feelings of helplessness that quite frankly I'm tired of. I've had a lot of time to think over the past couple of days and I've come to some really important decisions that I want to share with you first. But before I do there's something you should know a little about._

And here Harry paused, was he actually going to tell Neville the prophecy? He had nearly written it down instinctively, but now, given a few seconds to think about it, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea, particularly considering the danger such knowledge brought. On the other hand, considering Neville's position in relation to the prophecy and his closeness as a friend, Harry felt Neville deserved to know at least his part in it; giving him anything more specific would have been crazily dangerous knowing what Voldemort would do to learn its true contents.

 _Basically Nev, as I'm sure you've guessed, Voldemort pursues me for a reason. He sees me as the ultimate obstacle to his power and until he's killed me he won't ever stop. You see, before me and you were born he was told of a prophecy (the one we had to retrieve) that predicted his demise would be at the hands of a then baby, a baby born at the end of July. We were both born at the end of July, my friend. And really, it's only through his capriciousness that he chose me instead of you to attack and therefore become the constant thorn in his side._

 _Now that's not the whole story and I realise I've just dropped a huge bomb on you there, but frankly I only just found out the other day myself and hiding it from you when you so nearly could have been involved just didn't seem right. Telling you feels like the right thing to do and I thought you deserve to know what could have happened and why our families were pursued so viciously by 'Him' and his forces. That said and I know I don't have to tell you this, but please keep this completely to yourself. I trust Hedwig to deliver this letter without interception as she is a highly perceptive companion but if this were ever to fall into the enemy's hands, the devastation could be enormous to the lives of those involved._

 _I understand if you need a few days to process everything here in the letter and I thank you now for being the person who I vented to about this. I'm truly sorry if it's been too much for you. I just felt that given everything that's happened to us and our families in the past and frankly everything that will likely happen in the future we need to stick together and help each other prepare for what's to come. If we do we may well be able to avoid catastrophes like the Ministry happening again._

 _With that said, I'll end my little ramble by asking how you're doing after the Ministry? Are you still feeling any after effects of the curse? Plans for the summer?_

 _I know these questions seem a little trivial and idiotic taking into account what the rest of the letter has been about but I really am interested and would like to let you know that if you ever need to talk about anything, be it about the war, the past or just whatever, I'm always here for you Nev. Again I'm sorry for the informational and emotional dump, I don't mean to burden you with these things, but I felt that in the position I'm currently in you might well understand better than most. I hope your summer is going well and wish you luck on your OWL results._

 _If you have any questions, which I kind of assume you will, then feel free to ask them and send them back to me perhaps with Hedwig. I look forward to your letter._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

 _'Wow, that really did feel relieving'_ Harry thought as he sighed out loud. Although he knew he had just changed Neville's life forever, much as the prophecy had done for him, telling Neville was the right thing to do. While ignorance could be bliss, if Harry had learnt one thing this year it was that it sure as hell wasn't helpful in this situation. It actually felt good to tell someone and someone who Harry knew would appreciate his honesty in the end too.

Having finished this and given Neville's letter as well as the other's with an apologetic look to Hedwig Harry sat down to think over his next moves when he heard the downstairs door open and Dudley come limping in. He could tell it was him from the whining noise the floor boards beneath him elicited. Easing his door open, Harry stood at the top of the stairs shrouded almost entirely in the dark watching as his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came to greet him only to shriek in astonishment over his muddied appearance. He sluggishly accepted the coddling from his mother as she ordered Vernon to retrieve a towel and water while crushing him in as delicate a hug as possible. A hastily returning Vernon demanded furiously to know who did this to his precious son and what had happened.

Embraced in his mummy's arms and facing his father's inquisition Dudley opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut upon seeing Harry glaring calmly at him from the top of the stairs, wand in hand.

Harry had to hand it to Dudley, the slime could lie to his parents, years of practice Harry thought, as Dudley proceeded to tell them about a random attack from an older boy he used to know. Harry was actually rather impressed by the end but didn't hang around to hear the gory details.

He penned letters next to Dumbledore and Remus which he hoped could be delivered by Fawkes, if he called him. He cheekily prayed that Dumbledore's pet phoenix wouldn't mind running a quick errand for him on top of sending something to Dumbledore as well. He reread the text to make sure of what he was getting himself in for was the right course of action.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Firstly, I would like to sincerely apologise for the damage I caused a few days ago to the likely precious valuables in your office. I hope nothing broken was beyond repair, but if it was then I will of course pay you back sincerely._

 _Secondly, thank you for the information you gave to me with regards to you know what. While it's safe to say it wasn't exactly welcome news it has clarified a few things for me allowing me to see a clearer path to the future, so for that I thank you._

 _However, and you should know I have thought about this incessantly since leaving your office, given that you refused to share such valuable and perhaps even lifesaving information with me sooner I am more than a little frustrated with your methods of and reasons for secrecy in this area. I think it's fair from now on to expect a more veracious flow of information between us so as to best combat the challenges we have facing us._

 _With that said, could you tell me how long I am expected to stay here at Privet Drive and is it possible to visit Diagon Alley sometime soon, with an escort of course, to purchase a few things?_

 _Please get back to me as soon as you can._

 _Yours,_

 _HP_

Happy with his clear and crisp tone with which he addressed the headmaster, Harry rolled the letter up grabbed Remus' earlier prepared letter and called for Fawkes. For a few seconds nothing happened and just as Harry was beginning to think of another means to get the letters to their recipients Fawkes flashed into the room in a blaze of fire and light. Materialising out of nowhere and hovering in mid-air the immensely impressive bird took flight around the room barely making a sound as he finally landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello my old friend", Harry said in response to the magical bird's majestic trilling. Harry couldn't help but notice how out of place the bird looked in such a rundown scanty habitat as this. The Phoenix even managed to make his hole of a room look nicer merely by being in it. It was like seeing a beautiful fairy-tale princess sitting on a trash heap somewhere – even if they didn't belong there they sure as hell made the place look better. "I was wondering if you could give these to Dumbledore and possible Remus if it's not too much trouble, my owl is flying letters for me already and I don't want to overburden her", Harry asked politely stroking the radiant creature tentatively.

Fawkes didn't respond immediately but given his following trill which made harry feel warmth and acceptance, and if Harry was correct slight amusement, he guessed it would be okay. "Thank you, Fawkes". And with that the Bird grabbed both letters in his talons and flashed away in a puff of smoke which, once dispersed, left no trace of his appearance.

Whistling cheekily Harry exclaimed to the room aloud, "I've gotta get me one of those."

Remembering Fawkes' entrance and swift exit brought Harry back to the present as he readied himself for the day. He had finished off the evening last night with some simple reading of old textbooks and was now ready to start the day with some more revision of classic subjects while he waited for his replies. He was particularly worried about Remus' letter as it was his old Defence against the Dark Art teacher's response that could make or break Harry's plans. With that scary thought he turned back to his old textbook and reread some interesting paragraphs on the theories of magic which he had largely ignored until now, thinking them boring. Unfortunately boring wasn't a word available to Harry anymore so he had to focus and try and make headway whichever way he could, even if he did feel his eyes starting to droop after the first few pages.

-HP-

Remus Lupin sat at his breakfast table staring off into space, the newspaper in his hands lay forgotten and his food starting to crust over. The ex-professor looked far more ruffled than usual and barely even acknowledged the great grandfather clock as it struck midnight reverberating its monotone chimes through his cosy cottage. Instead, he continued to stare forward absently mourning over the death of another one of his close school friends, one of the few people whom he would have ever considered family in his toilsome life and one of the few to also look past his affliction to the man beneath. He had only just gotten Sirius back after all that had happened and before he or Harry could even find any real happiness together their dream had been ripped apart. Oh Harry, the professor thought. He weeped for his lost friends just as much as he did for the boy who had lost everything all over again.

It was while his thoughts rested on that very boy that there was a bright flash to the side of his kitchen and just as panic began to rise up at the thought of being attacked, a quiet trilling penetrated the air and before he even registered it was Dumbledore's Phoenix he felt his muscles involuntarily relax and a calming sensation wash over him. Sighing in relief he got up to take the attached letter, but just as he did so the phoenix halted Remus with his penetrating stare. Remus felt the phoenix sense his sorrow and in response trilled a calmingly joyous song that instantly brought old memories of Lily, James and Sirius to mind - the Marauders were in the Gryffindor common room planning their midnight excursion with a studious yet smiling Lily tutting away behind them trying to ignore the explosive details.

Breaking his fleeting reverie with a smile on his face moments later Remus turned his attention to the Phoenix and thanked him deeply for his song, stroking him gratefully.

Eyeing the letter in the bird's talons Remus assumed it was another Order meeting reschedule or perhaps even mission for him from Dumbledore. But once he read the senders name at the end his eyes immediately shot up in surprise. He's probably writing to apologise knowing him, was Remus' last thought before opening the letter.

-HP-

Surprisingly for Harry, once he had pushed passed the incredibly boring introduction to theories of magic he had found that the next few chapters proved to be each more interesting than the one that preceded it. He had made a few notes in an old leather bound diary/notebook that Hermione had loaned him once and as he continued to read he found there was a lot more to magic than he had previously assumed. That was clearly why things like Ancient Runes and Arithmacy, which were both linked to magical theory and spell creation, were famously so hard or indeed intricate.

If he was going to learn as much as he could about magic then certainly spell creation and theory seemed like the best place to start, he thought. Harry was particularly interested in a batch of scarcely mentioned wandless magic, which according to parts of the text required a great inner connection to one's own magic and talked about its necessity in becoming, for example, an Animagus or a Master Occlumens. Both of these things struck Harry as extremely important; firstly for the war and his likely need for their uses; but secondly because he knew if he did become an Animagus it would make his father and Sirius proud. Not to mention how fun it could be. As if in response to this heart warming thought, Harry turned to see an owl he hadn't seen before flying through the window.

Going over to it Harry fed the owl a treat as he took the offered letter and seeing who is was from knew he had guessed correctly. Harry looked up out of the sky and exhaled nervously before opening the letter.

Finishing the letter a few minutes later Harry said to himself, "And so it begins." And with that a bright flash lit up the room taking an unsuspecting Harry completely off guard.

Harry got to the end of his street five minutes early so he could be ready and not keep Remus waiting when he showed up. Always best to keep the person you're asking favours from happy, especially when they are these types of favours, Harry thought as a side note.

He had spent the last few hours calming himself after reading the headmaster's reply which had been delivered shortly after Remus'. If anything, his missive had served to bolster Harry's motivation, reinforcing his necessity to ask so much of Remus. While Dumbledore didn't outright agree wholeheartedly to a complete flow of information between himself and Harry he did accept to a 'greater' necessity to keep Harry in the loop. His tone however, had been just a little too condescending, leading Harry to believe that he was trying to placate him again and keep him in the dark upon matters that clearly concerned him.

At the same time as Dumbledore's tone and sincerity may be genuine and amicable, the lack of information conveyed and his reassurances not to worry were all too reminiscent of a past which Harry had hoped to put behind the two of them. As long as Harry was in his school though, he realised he wouldn't be able to get the headmaster to stop seeing him as a boy and start seeing him as the independent man he needed to become. Dumbledore's intentions were of course good and noble, as he no doubt thought that he only had Harry's best interests at heart. The trouble with that was Harry had other ideas; chiefly a life where his decisions were respected and equally importantly, his own.

Speaking of which, Harry caught a figure walking around the corner towards him. Harry had seen Remus a few days ago and at many times over the last few years, but never had he seen his old professor looking so haggard and worn as he appeared now. The crimson bags under his eyes conveyed all too well the pain he was experiencing at the loss of his childhood friend. The fact that he had his hair slightly brushed over and had attempted to straighten his ragged clothes told Harry at least he wanted to appear as if he was trying; the small sad smile on the Old Marauders face confirming Harry's suspicions. Seeing his last true connection to his parents look so reminded him all too vividly of the recent loss the two of them had both suffered.

Having taken in his whole appearance, Harry could tell that Remus equally felt the same loss and pain he did. Before even words became thoughts, both men embraced each other as the bitter sadness of another loss hit them. After a while of embracing they pulled away and smiled admirably at the other.

"So, shall we?" Harry asked breaking the silence and gesturing his hand towards the park area where they could have slightly more privacy.

"Absolutely", Remus returned.

After a few minutes of walking in silence they finally arrived at a bench on the edge of the park, far away from prying ears and eyes.

"So, my first question to you is, are we being watched?" Harry began frankly turning towards Remus.

Raising an eyebrow in intrigue Remus replied, "No Harry, I have told Mundungus who is on watch that I will be watching you for an hour or so, so he could go for a break - much to his delight," replied Remus.

"And Dumbledore, does he know of this?" Harry asked slightly nervously.

"Again, No Harry. Although I did feel slightly uncomfortable not mentioning it to him as he would likely want to know." Remus paused before turning more to face a visibly relieved Harry on the bench, "Okay Harry what is this about? You alluded to a lot of things in your letter, without actually being very specific, and most of which were honestly a little unsettling in terms of me not being able to tell anyone." Remus paused here to let the magnitude of Harry's requests sink in and to catch his breath before continuing, "But for now I will respect your request and hear you out" he finished expectantly.

Pausing for a few seconds to deliberate over the right words as Harry wanted to make sure what he said next came across honestly and passionately he looked Remus in the face and began. "I need your help Remus. I came to a frightening realisation yesterday and I've since made a decision, whether Dumbledore likes it or not, that I am going to fight in this war. And that means not being locked up, not being kept in the dark, not being coddled or controlled or stifled. It means actually fighting in this war, it means preparing for the inevitable Remus."

Before Remus could acknowledge or object Harry continued, "It's going to happen Remus", and here Harry paused going over things in his head one last time, making sure his decision to tell Remus was the right one, "it's what it will come down to according to the prophecy: me against him. He won't ever stop until I'm dead. And now neither will I until he is." And after breaking for a second to give Remus a chance to catch up Harry continued by telling Remus the prophecy,

-" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the dark lord will mark his as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"-_

Letting the depth of the prophecy and his words sink in Harry turned to face across the park where the swings and playground loomed in the distance and where, less than 24 hours ago, the decision to go down this road had changed things forever. "I've made a vow Remus, to all I should be and all I know my parents and Sirius would have wanted me to have been." The past tense of Siruis' name briefly saddened Harry before he refocused on Remus.

Visibly stunned Remus sighed deeply and with a resigning gesture acknowledged that, "I had thought it would come down to something like that. The prophecy he so desperately wanted, the reason why he was after both it and you so famously. But I thought it was destroyed before Voldemort could get it and you could hear it?"

"It was", Harry responded. "But Dumbledore was there when the original was made, by Sybil Trelawney no less, before I was born. So after the-, well after what happened at the Ministry, Dumbledore took me back to his office and explained all about the prophecy, including why he was avoiding me this year as well, fearing Voldemort would try to use our connection to spy on him. A fact that in all honesty I would have appreciated knowing a little sooner so I wouldn't have felt so rejected and outcast this year," Harry took a breath to calm himself ."But still there's nothing I can do about it now and whining won't get me anywhere. And so you see why I truly do have to think about these things. Quite literally it is my responsibility, my destiny: Voldemort will have it no other way."

To say Remus looked shocked would be an understatement, but to be fair to him Harry thought he was taking the heavy news rather well. "Merlin" he uttered under his breath, "I mean I figured that you certainly had a significant role to play in the war, but to hear that it must come down to the two of you is certainly…"

"Life-shatteringly crazy" Harry finished off for him frankly with a chuckle. "Yeah, well for me at least it kind of was. Was being the operative word."

"How so?" Remus asked, clearly intrigued to hear how Harry was handling it.

"Since the ministry I had been as upset as I can tell you are", Harry looked over to confirm Remus' plight and continued, "over Sirius, over the future, over the unfair nature of seemingly everything this year, over yet another life being taken away from me. And yet yesterday I had a moment of such colossal clarity that it rocked me to my very core and awoke me to the strange reality of my situation. Sitting down and crying about it wasn't going to change anything. It wouldn't bring anyone back and it sure as hell wouldn't help me against the inevitable confrontation with Riddle. And so with every second I'm not training or working towards making myself better, is seconds I've lost in the fight for not just my life now, but the life I could have, and the lives others could have as well."

Just as Remus opened his mouth to interject Harry cut him off knowing clearly what his response. "-And before you say, 'well I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan', or 'Dumbledore won't let that happen', think about it Remus and really think. Firstly, the prophecy doesn't even mention Dumbledore, and even if I don't believe in that sort of stuff, all that matters is that Voldemort does. Secondly, Dumbledore doesn't even want me train or prepare me for it, he spent all of this year avoiding me and even now wants to confine and placate me until he thinks it might be time to show me something." Harry half yelled half vexed venting his emotions and flinging the evidenced letter from Dumbledore down on the bench.

"Well, I'm tired of it Remus," He continued. "No more living by someone else's rules, or sitting on the side lines with barely pieced together information all the while trying to figure out what really going on." Harry paused trying to quell his frustrations and bolster the determination in his voice. "I have to make my own decisions now, and if I have to I will do it alone." Harry said finishing his rant sighing and panting through his aggression. "But I don't want to do it all alone Remus. Truthfully it would be a lot easier with your help." With this Harry finished by looking deep into Remus' eyes and pleading with him to see his point. "And so now I ask, will you help me, Remus?"

At the same time Harry handed Remus the opened letter Dumbledore had sent him. Contemplating Harry's words, Remus looked down from Harry's thoughtful eyes into Dumbledore's unmistakably famous handwriting on the page.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Firstly I would like to say thank you for your maturity in sending me this letter addressing many of the things I myself haven't been able to as of yet. While I appreciate your apology over my office it is of course wholly unnecessary as I fear I myself am the one who has made a great many mistakes and therefore made the aforementioned outburst unavoidable. With regards to this, you should also know I am deeply regretful over my actions and hope you are able to find it in yourself to forgive me._

With this polite exchange Remus stopped and looked at Harry questioningly, curious now as to what Harry was talking about as in his mind the letter honestly couldn't have started much cheerier than that. Harry simply stared back.

 _With that said in recognition of all that has happened I am of course willing to give you more information with regards to the war. I will likely schedule meetings this year with you where I will pass to you all the relevant information I believe you should have._

 _Unfortunately, you will have to stay with your relatives for most of the summer in order to keep the wards, I explained, as strong as possible for the coming year. Similarly, you will also not be able to visit Diagon Alley, largely because at this time we could not guarantee your safety in such a public place. I am sorry for your summer confinement Harry and while I know you would much rather be elsewhere it is for the last time as next year you will be 17 and can leave of your own free will._

 _I wish you a pleasant summer and if theirs is anything else you feel you might need, please don't hesitate to contact me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _-HP-_

Finishing the letter Remus could guess at Harry's feelings of frustration, and if he couldn't then the contemptuous look on Harry's face certainly gave it away.

"You see Remus? He wants to keep me here all summer, doing nothing, not even leaving for a few hours to get some small sample of reality outside of Little Whining," exclaimed Harry gesturing around at the empty park and housing estates that lay beyond, seemingly a world away from the one which he knew he needed to be in.

"And even when I do go back to school, just as useless as I left," Harry continued sourly, "he's going to tell me only what he wants me to know. And if he's restricting information to me, there's no way he's going to let me join the order any time soon." Remus watched as Harry physically deflated a little, visibly trying to calm himself. Clearly he was very worked up over his current confinement, which given the circumstances Remus could sympathise with all too well.

"Look I appreciate all he's done for me and continues to do for me," began Harry once more, clarifying his thoughts, "but frankly, it's not his decision anymore, its mine. He can't keep attempting to coddle me and hide me away until he thinks the times right for me to know something. Voldemort has shown he will be unyielding in this war, and therefore so must I." Harry ended and turned to look at him, an unasked question hanging between them.

To this Remus gulped. He had heard a lot over the past few minutes and seriously needed to digest some of what was happening and think about what he was being asked. For his part, Harry kept quiet, allowing Remus to mull over everything. What could he do? If he did what Harry asked he would have to actively lie to the Headmaster for Merlin knows how long. If he told the headmaster of Harry's plans he would be betraying Harry, someone who right now was placing all his trust in Remus' ability to see reason, regardless of the potential consequences. On the other hand, if Remus did help Harry and something happened it would be all Remus' fault. Although given the prophecy he had just heard and its rather devastating consequences there really was only one way forward, because when it comes down to it Harry was right. Voldemort would come for him regardless and Dumbledore likely would placate him, which ironically would have been what Remus would have done had he not grown up with a certain pair of mischievous marauders tarnishing all his attempts to be unimpeachable even now.

Much of what Remus had just heard would require hours of thought and contemplation over later on, however seeing Harry grow more nervous as time ticked by without an answer, Remus decided to give him a break, as in the end, and chuckling ever so slightly, he decided to follow what his two old friends would have wanted him to do. "Okay Harry, I imagine there's probably going to be somewhere down the line where I may deeply regret saying this, - but for now and as long as you abide by certain conditions, I will help you."

Harry breathed a sigh of such absolute relief to which Remus couldn't help but smile. Taking another steady breath in and righting himself Harry leaned over and hugged him tightly. If not before, certainly now Remus knew how much this meant to Harry, how much he had been dreading Remus' answer: how much Harry needed him.

-HP-

'Oh the relief'. That was at the top of what was consuming Harry's thoughts right now. It had been an insanely tense few minutes for him while Remus mulled over his decision. So much so that Harry began to contemplate moving forward from here without Remus' help, thinking about how to somehow bind Remus to secrecy. Or just bind him altogether and keep him somewhere no one would find or look for him for, well maybe years.

Thankfully, not only did that not come to pass but it also didn't have to render Harry extremely embarrassed either - he assumed his attempt and failure to hold Remus would have been a rather unforgivable/laughable relationship moment between the two of them. Remus however, for all his self-imposing exiles and authoritarian posturing was a true marauder at heart. In a similar way he reminded Harry of Hermione, who likewise, had it not been for a Potter and his friends would have probably lived a largely rule abiding and well-behaved life. And right now Harry had never been more grateful for such an influence.

It was a testament to what kind of people his parents were as well as how they influenced people to see even now, nearly 20 years later, the full impact their lives had on the people around them. He knew of course from stories he had been told of how gifted his mother was and how equally charismatic his father was, but when their presence was still evident in the lives of those who remained, Harry felt truly proud.

Smiling with that thought Harry released Remus from their embrace and thanked him profusely for what he was about to embark on with him. 'And he still has no idea over the depth of things I want to do', Harry thought nervously.

"Thanks Remus," exclaimed Harry who was quickly cut off.

"Now wait a minute Harry, let's not get carried away, there are still some conditions I would like you to follow if I am to help you. But to be honest I can't quite define them precisely yet until you give me an idea of what it is exactly you are planning- your letter was as unspecific as it was shattering, not to mention daring too." And here Remus stopped to laugh, "Sirius and your father would have been so proud".

At this Harry smiled, "Thanks. Listen I know there is a lot that I have left out thus far, but for now bear with me. First things first, did you bring any of the items I asked you for at the beginning of the letter?"

Remus paused for a second to evaluate whether this was the most important area to pursue first but decided to let Harry dictate events for now. "Yes, well sort of. Sirius and your father did of course make copious notes during their research to become animagi, amongst various other less than lawful pursuits, and even employed mine and your mother's help in enchanting the book to keep it safe from prying eyes. Which actually," Remus explained jauntily following the thought, "funnily enough led us to the idea of creating the map itself."

Smiling at this rather distracting chain of memories harry prodded Remus to continue, "oh how so?"

"Well, once the book was created we could write in it and keep it safe from prying eyes, but we had no idea where those prying eyes were. If they were behind us and invisible, for whatever reason, when we were writing then what would be the point in enchanting the book if its contents could be divulged on the spot. And I believe it was actually Frank, who had joked with us about the idea of a map of Hogwarts so we could keep track of our antics and others in the process, and so we thought why not and combined the two ideas to make one." Remus finished with pride.

Harry laughed both in happiness over that piece of information and over seeing it invigorate Remus so, but also because it meant he could bi-pass, if possible, a lot of the research necessary to become an animagus himself. It was interesting how Frank, Neville's father had come up with the idea as well, Harry thought, making sure to file that information away for later.

"Great. So any idea where the book ended up?" Harry asked, already fearing the answer.

"Actually yes, I do," Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "I know that Sirius almost always had it on him, at least while at school and that he kept it after we finished, so I'm fairly sure it's in his house somewhere." Harry's eyes were now huge with anticipation.

"Remus", and then Harry thought better of it, "Moony, if you are able to get that book for me it would go a long way towards helping me achieve my goals this summer." Harry said earnestly anticipating very much holding the marauders work book in his hands, not just because it would help him out, but because it would deepen the connection to his father and godfather in the process.

"Well Harry I can certainly try to look for it, and if I find it pass it on to you, as well as tell you the password", Moony finished with a wink.

"That's brilliant Remus, thanks. Okay, so leading nicely onto something else, now that you have agreed I was wondering if you could quickly repair this for me?" And as he said that, Harry pulled out the pieces of the mirror Sirius had given him for Christmas to contact one another.

"This mirror represents my failure over the Department of Mysteries. If I had been smart enough I would have remembered I had this to contact Sirius and would have avoided so much pain." Harry stated, his face morphed into one of regret and consequence. The reminder of their loss stung both men deeply.

"For the future though", Harry continued, pulling himself together, "I want to never make that mistake again, so this summer and possibly after I want to use this as a way for us to contact each other if we need to. The other mirror is at Siruis' I think, so presuming you can fix this one then you can have the other one."

Both men looked slightly saddened by this but embraced once more before Remus broke the silence by pulling out his wand and repairing the smashed mirror with a flick of his wrist. It flew together and looked as good as new.

"Awesome, assuming you find it later contact me. I'll keep this near so we can reach each other. For now though, onto the bigger stuff. So this summer I definitely don't want to remain idle, I want to train, learn and prepare as best I can for the coming conflict." Seeing Remus acknowledge this bolstered Harry. "So were you able to bring any books that you thought might be useful?"

Harry had asked Remus for any magical book he could recommend that would be very useful to the reader with regards to spells, curses, jinxes, runes or any other form of magic he thought worthwhile. Harry was thinking Remus would have known some either from school or from post Hogwarts studying he might have done. According to what Sirius had insinuated last year, Moony was the most studious of the Marauders as if he was not being distracted by the others, he could usually be found reading a book on the couch in the common room or in the library researching.

"That is a firm yes Harry, now I'm not exactly sure what books you were after but it terms of usefulness and practicality then these certainly were the most impactful on me as I eagerly pursued magical knowledge in my youth." As he said that that Remus pulled a few books from his satchel and handed them over for Harry's perusal.

There was a collection of random topical books including 'Runes: Intricacies and Secrets', 'The Ins and Outs of Magic', 'Revelations: Lesser Known Magical Principles' and finally a ratty looking old book with a cover so faded Harry had to turn it on its side and read the almost equally worn spine. It was simply called 'Magic' but upon closer inspection of the first page Harry found the subtitle 'The Eastern Way'. Intrigued but pleased Harry thanked Remus profusely for the varied collection.

"Now each book here has a meaning and a purpose Harry, that last one especially as it's so old. I know you chose not to take Runes or Arithmacy, if I'm correct, so that Runes book is fantastic at breaking down the inner principles of the subject in an understandable way for relative beginners. The other two should help you understand the broader concepts of magic and what is possible or what has at least been tried with magic." Here Remus stopped and examined the final book. "And this book was actually a graduation gift from Sirius. He knew I was a bit of a researcher and thought some of the lesser known Asian magical insights might help me with my furry problem, as he termed it. Unfortunately I never got around to reading all of it but there certainly were some interesting comprehensions of magic within that perhaps will help your understanding develop further."

"Wow Remus," Harry was shocked Remus had clearly chosen carefully and given him quite a valuable and sentimental item. "Thank so much, I promise I'll take good care of all of them and have them back to you as soon as possible." Harry said in earnest.

"Not a problem at all Harry, return them when you are finished with them, and besides I think you'll be needing all the help you can get now." Remus stated rather acceptingly with a small smile given Harry's predicament.

Laughing, Harry replied, "Yeah, no shit Remus".

"So I assume that wasn't everything you had in mind when asking for my help now was it Harry?" Remus inquired.

"Well actually this is the part that gets a little interesting. Are you free by chance tomorrow Remus?" And at Remus' curious and slightly worried expression, Harry laid out his ideas for the summer and how Remus, given his consent, could play a massive role in them.


	3. Ch 3: Making Waves: A Pebble into a Lake

**Chapter 3: Making Waves: A Pebble into a Lake**

 ** _'Contrary to common opinion nothing is ever done alone. Many attribute incorrectly to me the breakthroughs in the field of Alchemy, and for the most part they are correct to do so. Yet it must be stated that I would never have achieved such innovations without a select few who have rallied and roused me, even when I thought I was to crash upon the shoals, to reach far beyond my own imagination. It is to them that I dedicate my life's work; a combination of my heart's greatest passion and my minds most dexterous accomplishment.' Excerpt from a half scorched letter from Nicolas Flamel to unknown._**

It was a very worried and exceedingly anxious Remus who found himself walking through Diagon Alley in the middle of the day not 24 hours after his troublesome conversation with his Marauder kin, who just so happened was strolling next to him.

"This is stupid," Remus whispered roughly to Harry. "We will be seen!"

Glancing around as non-suspiciously as possible Harry stuck to Remus' side aiming not to make eye-contact with anyone. "Easy Moony, this plan isn't even all that risky. I doubt the order or even Riddle and his Deatheaters will be looking for something that they already know the location of." Harry returned slightly more confidently than he felt. "Besides I have absolute faith in your transfiguration abilities. I'm sure that no one who even bothers to glance in my direction will have any inkling of who's beneath. So stop worrying and relax. Everything's fine," he stated, trying to convince himself as much as Remus.

The Duo were currently walking through the thankfully less than normally busy Diagon Alley; both attempting to avoid eye contact whilst being wary for anyone who looked too closely at them or indeed seemed to be paying more attention than was warranted. Fortunately Remus' brilliant skills had been able to conceal Harry's famed lightning shaped scar which usually alerted everyone like a fog horn to his presence and had changed the shape of his face and hair so he looked very little like the famous boy-who-lived. To top it off, Harry was also currently wearing a scruffy brown jacket with a matching hat and looked like a middle aged relative of Remus' with his messy yet flat light brown hair and slim rimmed glasses. While Harry knew Remus had done a great job, it was still unnerving to walk down the most popular magical street in England relying solely on someone else's magic to make him anonymous. Thankfully, up to now it was working like a charm.

The two men moved in sync and headed directly for the Wizarding bank, the first stop on their audacious trip list today.

Although Harry was as scared and anxious as he knew Remus was too, the thrill of being defiant against the wishes of his Headmaster and the knowledge that it was all for his own independence was carrying him forward with an alacrity that befitted a much more confident man. Remus on the other hand looked visibly more torn than Harry let show. His old teacher who at first was seemingly split between chuckling at Harry's uncharacteristic appearance and grinding his teeth in anxiety over their current game plan now looked like he'd crossed the border from nervous to outright sweaty and edgy.

"Calm down Moony, we're nearly there. Nothing's happened and I very much doubt it will, especially this soon after the events at the ministry. Nothing strikes fear into the population as much as the anticipation of danger, and as long as Riddle has that advantage he will press it until his next reveal." Harry stated calming himself and hopefully Remus.

"I know Harry, you're probably right. Dumbledore said something similar at the last meeting. And you know it's strange actually", Remus continued visibly calming down before smiling slightly, "the last time I was this nervous was when I used to go on outings with your father and Sirius. You just never knew what was going to happen with those two on the loose, and so I guess it's only naturally that I feel the same with you." Remus finished, chuckling and letting some of the tension flow out of him.

At this Harry smiled, "Thanks Remus, it feels good to be compared to them. Honoured even."

"I am curious though as to how you're not as nervous as I am," Remus asked, "you have the most to lose here after all yet you seem to be handling things rather well, especially in comparison to myself." Remus gestured to his brow which had begun to take on a sweat in the midday summer heat.

As pleased as Harry was at Remus' recognition of his outer composure, he was underneath equally as worried about being found out by Dumbledore or even worse, Voldemort. Indeed, he had not forgotten what was at stake here. If he was caught by one it would mean his freedom; if he was caught by the other it would likely mean his life. But to be honest, it was being caught by Dumbledore that worried him the most and for three very good reasons.

Firstly, the man had an uncanny ability to know what was going on in most situations, regardless of whether he was present. Harry thought back to his use of a magical cloak in second year and Dumbledore's ability, without even the need of a second glance, to see right through it when no one else ever had. Fortunately, he had allowed them to continue with their troublemaking at the time. However, if Harry was caught this time around he would no doubt be less permissive.

Secondly, because Harry needed to prove to the old Headmaster (and in honesty, to himself) that he was capable of making his own decisions and striking out on his own. If he failed and was caught it would show he was every little bit the child that both Voldemort and Dumbledore treated him as.

And finally, because Harry guessed that it would likely be Dumbledore and not Voldemort who would have people watching over Diagon alley, particularly during the day time. Voldemort had suffered heavy losses less than a week ago at the Ministry and was likely regrouping before his next attack. He therefore, could not afford to place people here too. Now was the calm before the storm Harry felt. This summer would likely be his coming out party and it was just a matter of time.

"Well I am nervous Moony that much must be evident to you," Harry replied, "Everything I wish to do and become is riding on the success of today."

"So no pressure then." Remus joked incredulously his smile betraying his sarcasm.

"Not exactly," Harry responded smiling in return, "but while there are butterflies causing havoc inside of me, it's because I have them that I know what I'm doing is right. I'm more excited about what I could achieve than I am nervous over what would happen if I was to get caught. I know that may sound stupid given the worst case scenario in this situation but to be honest that's always going to be a viable scenario in my life now." Harry said honestly before stopping and turning to look at his friend.

"I need to do this Remus. I finally feel an energy inside of me at acting on my own, most likely because I'm taking steps towards gaining more control over my life: which is something that my current situations' restrictions have shown I'm severely lacking" Harry finished.

Remus nodded his head in acknowledgement while giving the impression that he required time, on top of what he already needed, to digest Harry's words. He smiled again at Harry though in acceptance before gesturing to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank of which they were currently standing outside. With a nod in return and not wishing to dawdle outside Harry led the way into their first destination.

"Okay Harry, just as we discussed let me do the talking and we'll go from there. Nice and easy." Remus reminded Harry.

"Sure thing Moony, I'll let you take the reins here". And at that Remus headed over to the back of the bank where a defiant looking goblin was stood guarding a small ironclad door. Harry watched as Remus approached the creature respectfully before engaging in conversation about Harry's accounts.

As Harry stood idle waiting in the corner of the Bank he enjoyed the feeling of not being recognised, of fitting in and being as normal as being a wizard would allow. It was standard for him to be experiencing a constant barrage of looks, be them demeaning or admiring, from the surrounding public. And all of a sudden not having that made him so appreciative of magic and Moony's talents in concealing him. In short, he was enjoying not being fawned over or gawked at by the inquisitive masses. Disguises really did give you a great sense of anonymity, he'd have to think about using this more often, Harry noted.

Allowing his eyes to casually sweep over the hustle and bustle of the bank, he reflected on the past 24 hours and the events that had followed. He had spent the rest of the yesterday with Remus and the two of them had discussed what Harry had planned and how best to accomplish his goals. Remus had been straight forward with him about how long he thought it might take or how difficult certain branches of magic would be to learn that Harry had his eye on, but nonetheless the two had talked amiably and in the end had an exceedingly productive afternoon together. It was good, Harry thought, to hear an adults opinion on things. Getting another set of eyes to look at the same problems certainly helped to clarify some thoughts and bring things into perspective.

Having said that though, Harry kept a few of his plans and ideas secret from Remus. It was not that he didn't trust the man, but more that he liked to have some areas of exploration that were just for him. Harry wanted to research more into Parseltongue magic, if there really was such a thing, but wanted to do so as a private venture; mostly because he was the only one who could speak it anyway, and also because he had no idea what results would come of it. He wanted to look further into occlumency as well but hadn't overly mentioned that to Remus either as he knew this too would be for the most part a lone venture.

With regards to his ideas, Harry also didn't mention the depths of his future planned defiance against the Headmaster, only because he had already rocked Remus' boat thoroughly enough for one day. Harry greatly respected Dumbledore, but if anything, doing what he was now was giving him such a great feeling of achievement and they hadn't even really accomplished anything yet. Ever since he had let go of his uncertainty and focused on what he could do Harry had felt so much better: so much more capable than ever before. His destiny while predetermined by Voldemort and the prophecy left a lot to interpretation and Harry chose to interpret his life as his choice, making his own decisions. And if he was honest with himself, so far he felt so much happier that way. Granted it had only been a few days, but still, as Harry learned just a short time ago, a few moments are all that's needed to change the course of one's life.

Thinking about it deeper, Harry found it actually felt liberating in a crazy sort of way because now he knew why he had to do the things he must, why he had to fight, what his life would be and most importantly who he had to become. He had of course always been the boy who wanted to protect his friends and those under attack, but doing it when you had to and actively choosing to seek out the darkness and fight it forever were two very different things. In the past danger had followed him like darkness clings to light and he had no doubt that it still would, but knowing everything he knew now gave him the strong urge to fight back, not just resist but rebel. It was this sense of purpose, this driving force that urged Harry forwards and gave him the courage necessary to strike out on his own and actively search to improve his own abilities. So that when the time came he and subsequently those he cared about would have a greater chance at defeating their common enemy.

Snapping back to reality Harry reacted to Remus' look which called Harry over to where he and the goblin were now standing awaiting him. As Harry moved closer he hoped Remus knew what he was doing as almost all of his future endeavours required capital to come to fruition. Fingers crossed, Harry thought as he approached the two awaiting him, a bead of sweat running down his cheek.

One hour, several documents and thousands of galleons later and Harry left the bank with Remus in tow feeling like he'd just won the Quidditch Cup. Sirius had left both him and Remus money that had been left over in the Black family vault and as a result both men now had stacks of gold to put to good use. To add to that, Harry also had money from his trust vault and from the Potter vault, something he didn't know existed until the goblin rather haughtily informed him it had for centuries. Surprisingly, it didn't even hold much gold in it, not nearly as much as the Black vault. But what it didn't have in gold in made up for in priceless artefacts and trinkets of all kinds, like the deed to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, as well as his Mother and Father's wedding certificate, his birth certificate and a whole crate full of old magical items. There was also a collection of family books and albums which Harry would go back for once he had the time and ease of access back and forth to Gringotts.

It was a touching moment when Harry and Remus had been told that Sirius had wanted all of his possessions both personal and familial to go to the two people who weren't his blood yet clearly meant more to him than his own family ever had. Both he and Remus were saddened that Sirius had thought to even have such a thing as a Will, yet given the nature of the war and no doubt his desire to provide for the two of them made him create one. While it had saddened both of them to remember the loss of their so recently deceased friend and godfather their spirits had been raised when the goblin read out loud Sirius' stipulation that if anything were to happen to him then absolutely nothing was to be awarded to the blacks on the other side of the family, or else he would 'come back and haunt the living hell out of those who gave them some!' Chuckling at the thought of Sirius' joy over such a condition put both men in a better mood and reminded them of their own current roguish endeavours.

For now, Harry settled for taking heaps of money both muggle and wizard, in an expandable pouch which he could put to good use immediately. Now that the bank visit had been so successful, he and Remus made for the next destination on their list: the eye specialists. It was after all about time Harry got a fix for his glasses, preferably contacts, a very muggle thing, but insanely useful over his easily breakable circular rimmed glasses. He noticed in the department of mysteries that his glasses were more than just a hindrance to him, they were flat out unnecessary. If muggle's could have contacts then he assumed he sure as hell should be able to have something magically similar. Considering his more than likely engagement in fights and dangerous situations in the future Harry considered it an obvious purchase as if he lost his normal glasses in a fight, he was to put it simply, screwed. One less vulnerability was one less thing to worry about in a life or death situation after all. Plus his round rimmed spectacles drew too much attention to him, resting slightly too notoriously on his nose, they were a dead giveaway as to who sat beneath.

"So Moony", Harry began as they left Jameson's Eye Specialists with a few yearly sets of contact lenses as their first purchase, "I think now would be a good time to get something that would suit all of my needs this summer". Harry said before elaborating. "I need something sort of like what the Weasleys had at the Quidditch World Cup in the form of an expandable magical tent. Only I don't quite think a tent would go so well in my dinky room at the Dursleys. I need somewhere I can live in or at least work from and store all kinds of valuables I'll be acquiring, this summer and beyond, without needing to worry about them being seized. Any ideas?" Harry asked.

Remus thought about it for a few seconds while they shaded themselves from the throng of potential onlookers in an alley to the side of the Specialists. "Well, I believe a magical trunk would suit you best." Remus suggested, "they are usually used for storage after all, but I think it's possible for you to get one that has a small live in capacity. They can also be locked for you to keep your things completely private and are relatively easy to transport."

"Wow, Remus that's brilliant! I hadn't even thought that was possible," Harry exclaimed. "I mean I knew that they existed and could technically be lived in, although I don't think Mad-eye would attest to such after his year long experience locked in one. But not to the degree of actually living inside of one. With furnishings and all?" Harry asked and at Remus' nod Harry exclaimed delightedly, "Awesome!"

Laughing at Harry's joy Remus gestured towards the trunk shop where he knew they would have the best chance of finding what Harry wanted. The two arrived a short time later and entered into what Harry could only describe as an unfathomable collection of seemingly random junk akin to a polished rubbish dump; some things just managing to be categorised under useable materials, while others looked like they'd passed their throw away date by a good few decades. "Don't worry Harry", Remus began addressing Harry's obvious concerns, "while the place may look like a mess, Artimus is as famous for his extraordinary trunks as he is infamous for his untidy work habits."

"Well let's hope you're right". Harry responded uneasily. The shop was jam packed with things likely any normal wizard would have thrown away or simply vanished. It was like the man purposefully collected crap. Although defining some of this stuff as crap may be an upgrade. There was however quite a few smaller hidden trinkets Harry spotted as they walked towards the back of the shop, dodging random artefacts that had found their way to the floor in the process. Some of these items interestingly looked to be quite valuable, or at least seemed so next to the rubbish that surrounded them. Maybe there was potential after all Harry thought, hopefully not too prematurely.

Just as Harry was reflecting on how his summer hopes were pinned on such a trunk maker the man himself walked through a battered doorway in the back to greet his new customers. "Ah Gentlemen, my apologies. I didn't realise I had customers, a tad too engrossing is the world of trunk making I'm afraid," The old man started amicably with a smile. He wore a classic carpenter's overalls and hunched as if he had been holding the Ministry of Magic statue for the past 50 years. Despite this, his voice conveyed an alacrity that surprised Harry and was empowered by the man's clear professional passion as he gestured with pride to his shop.

"Yes, good day Artimus", Remus responded, "my friend here is looking for a trunk that would suit his rather unique needs. I believe you have certain trunks that have an apartment style setting inside, correct?

At Remus' request, the shop owner smiled avidly and cocked an eye-brow no doubt expecting a high priced sale from these two. "Ah, you have unique tastes sirs. I haven't made so many as of late as they require a great deal of time to make and prepare for use. It's the space problem you see. It's surmountable naturally, but it takes care and intricacy to create such objects and that of course eats away at time. Anyway, through here Gentlemen to my trunk collection", the old man motioned while walking back through the tattered door he came in through.

As Harry ducked the hanging piece of door frame, following Remus through, he stopped in shock at the sight of the next room. This room sat in almost exact contrast to the entrance room they had arrived in. It was as tidy and cared for as a palace might be only it was obviously a workshop with hundreds of tools and bits of strange equipment hanging neatly from the walls. And on top of each work bench laid a different style of magical trunk. Some were ornately polished and perfectly sculpted, some were worn but classically elegant while others looked like they'd been dragged behind an enraged dragon all its life. But then remembering the shocking polarity between the man's two opposing work spaces Harry guessed that there was a hidden reason behind those shoddier looking trunks.

As the man led Remus and Harry to the end of his collection he stopped and indicated to the last trunk on the shelf. It didn't look too special or in fact too bad either. Frankly, it just looked normal.

"The secret to this deceptively average masterpiece is its spaciousness inside," the owner gloated clearly impressed with his creation. "Now before we head in, you should know this is one of my best creations and I shall settle for no less than 5000 Galleons for its purchase." Artimus finished deadpanned.

Harry stared at the man and contemplated for a moment, the man clearly wanted a guarantee of their authenticity. 5000 Galleons was a lot of money, but to be honest he could afford it now and if this trunk was all it was cracked up to be it would be crucial to his summer and future plans and therefore worth it. Breaking his thought, Harry took out his money pouch reached inside and scooped up ten 100 Galleon coins and handed them to the shocked old man out of nowhere.

Not disagreeing at the feel of money in his hands yet not understanding Harry's meaning the shop owner looked at Harry questioningly. "There's 1000 there as a down payment and there will be another 5000 more if I decide to buy it and for your absolute silence over its purchaser." Harry stated firmly.

The old man paused for a few moments to consider this new bargain while Harry stared unflinchingly back at the man to convey his seriousness. "Well I had better show you the extras as well then hadn't I?" He said with a satisfied grin and with that he led Remus and Harry down into the trunk.

20 minutes later and 6000 Galleons lighter Harry and Remus exited the trunk shop with the former carrying a shrunken down brand new trunk in his cloak pocket. The trunk they had been shown was perfect for what Harry needed. It contained what was basically a normal sized apartment with all the furnishings inside, as well as a kitchen, bathroom, furniture and amazingly a refilling fridge. If Harry wasn't sold before he certainly was by that last add-on. This would save him so much time and would allow him to practise his spells and live in comfort while still technically in his room at the Durselys. He couldn't wait to get in there later and fix everything up to how he wanted it. But for now he had a few other places to visit first.

"Okay Remus now that I have somewhere to store my purchases I think the next best place to visit would be the book shop?" Harry said wanting to tick off items on his wish list in order of importance. Books would, Harry hoped, be the cornerstone of this summer's activities. He was aware his performance on his O.W.L.S wouldn't be brilliant and yet not exactly bad either. That was down to the fact that he was more of a practical person preferring to try the spells rather than learn the theories and intricacies behind them which likely had hurt his exam scores. But for the future Harry needed all the knowledge he could get his hands on. He may be good in action but if he was able to combine that with a large repertoire of spells it would expand his comfortability going into future unknown situations. Thus, the more he added to his magical knowledge the greater his chances of getting out of these situations or even, to a greater extent, beating Riddle and making it through the war alive.

Hell, if it weren't for Hermione during his first few years he would have likely have been killed many times over by now. Harry knew he couldn't always rely on her, that just wasn't fair on her, nor practical for him as he would more than likely find himself in a situation without her in which he wished he had payed more attention in class. As a side note, Harry would try to remember to tell his smart bushy haired friend next time he saw her how much he appreciated all of her help during their time at school. Perhaps he could show his appreciation with a present he thought, but before he could follow that chain of thought Remus responded.

"Absolutely, which book shop would you want to visit?" Remus asked. Again the two were speaking in hushed whispers so as to not be overheard.

"Bookshops? As in plural? I didn't know there was more than one on Diagon Alley?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry," Remus replied amiably with a small chuckle before carrying on, "the wizarding world is highly complex with a long and strange history. Of course there is more than one book shop. It's just that Flourish and Blotts is the most popular as they have a largest collection, including most notably the books students need to buy for Hogwarts."

"Wow", Harry responded surprised and rather embarrassed. "Didn't know that. They must do really good business then huh, I mean a couple of hundred students per year each with 5 plus books to purchase. That's a killing right there," Harry observed making Remus laugh.

"Very true Harry, anyway there is Obscurus Books a little further down and then there are a few shops I believe in Knockturn Alley that sell books along with other junk in them. Although I wouldn't go in there alone, if you're ever thinking about it." Remus cautioned sagely whilst glancing in Harry's increasingly mischievous direction.

Harry merely made an acquiescent noise in response while thinking about checking them out another time. "Well Flourish and Blotts first then as its closer, then to Obscurus Book second," Harry finished quickly so as not to arise suspicion. Fortunately Remus seemed to accept Harry's assent of this and the two carried on down the Alley.

On their way to the book shop they passed a few of the students who looked to be in second year and were chatting animatedly over a new Quidditch magazine issue that was displayed in the window of Broomstix. Had it really been so long ago that he had done the same with Ron over the new firebolt?

They also passed a group of girls he thought to be in his year from various different houses although he couldn't name all of them. 'Wow, my knowledge of people from other houses really is appalling, especially as they are in my year as well!' Harry realised stupidly. Was he really that ignorant? To be fair, he did have a lot on each year in his school life up until now, but still he really should learn their names. Being careful not to stare, he observed casually as they walked passed that some of them were actually quite pretty. 'Wow, I really have been ignorant', he thought.

Not breaking step and keeping up with Remus perfectly made Harry all the more surprised when the apparently mind reading werewolf stated, "try not to stare for too long kid, we do have tasks to complete before we get caught."

Harry snapped his head in Remus' direction in confusion over the wolf's ability to know exactly what Harry was thinking. "What," he barely stated, "How did you know I was even….." But before Harry could finish Remus cut him off.

"Because you're a teenager and those girls were clearly your age. Hardly a difficult deduction. And also I knew exactly what your dad and Sirius were like during our youth. Although thankfully you held your composure much better than they ever would have." Remus said with a smile. To which Harry responded with a smile as well.

"Yeah well it's actually nice not to be recognised or looked at weirdly for whatever reason the prophet or witch weekly can think of next for drawing attention to you. That gets old fast. Believe me." Harry said candidly.

"I do Harry, I'm sorry it comes down to that sometimes." Remus said putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and stopping the two of them from walking, "But if they don't know you very well they are more likely to believe those rumours than if they do". Remus put forth steadily, wanting to advise but not criticise his young friend. "Don't get me wrong I know it's not possible to know everyone and maybe you don't care what they all think, which can help in dealing with things too. But from what I know of you, you don't tend to socialise too much at school which in the end I think you'll regret." Remus stated with a smile, trying not to be too pushy. "It certainly doesn't hurt too have a few more friends in your corner kid."

"That is likely a very good point Moony," Harry replied, thankful for his father's friends input after a few seconds of deliberation and acceptance. Perhaps he did need to get to know more people this year. He didn't need to necessarily become friends with everyone by all means, but certainly being friendlier to his classmates and being less esoteric with regards to himself, Hermione and Ron may well go a long way.

Seeing Harry's acceptance Remus continued, "Especially if they looked as good as your faintly tinted cheeks would suggest". Harry's mouth shot open wordlessly in response to Moony's light teasing not know what to respond with. He settled with wiping the flabbergasted look off his face and bumping into Remus' shoulder as he stalked past and into the Flourish and Blotts which they had arrived at.

Flourish and Blotts was a small looking shop on the outside, but indoors contained thousands of books crammed into every nook and cranny of the shops magically expanded and overloaded interior. Once on the inside, half of the book shelves looked like they would have toppled in a normal muggle bookstore- if not from the weight then from the awkward shape they were twisted in order to fit more books on. The wonders of magic, Harry thought.

With that he set off in search of books he thought he would need this coming year. He grabbed all of Remus' recommended choices and a few books with titles that caught his eye as well. Fortunately the basket at Flourish and Blotts came with a lightweight and Extendable charm otherwise Harry's back would have buckled under the weight of everything after only half of his final choices.

When it came time to pay he whipped out his trunk and enlarged it with a tap of his wand. Fortunately, one of this trunk's perks was that it came with a draw at the bottom which functioned like a teleportation device, in that if you put books or any items on it and closed it the items would immediately appear on the shelf in the apartment of the trunk. But if you opened the draw once more they would be sitting there ready for you to take out once again. A rather useful piece of magic that Harry was easily willing to pay extra for and something he would have to research in detail later.

In order to unlock his trunk however, Harry first had to whisper the password. At a look from Harry Remus nodded and quickly caught the shopkeeper's attention by engaging him in conversation about a book that was on sale in the opposite direction. The shopkeeper, recognising how much money the two men would be spending in his shop, was all too happy to encourage more purchases from the duo.

Having asked Remus and the owner of the trunk shop for privacy when he chose his password earlier, Harry had naturally chosen a password only he would have thought of. Of course only he knew that it was a password few others in the world could even understand let alone guess. So bending down and leaning close to his trunk he uttered in Parseltongue, _"Taking Control"._ With that the trunk clicked and Harry was able to slot all of his purchases on the pull out draw.

Having stocked up on the classic school books for his final two years Harry also brought books on several other branches of magic including some on Advanced Defence as well as on Charms, Transfiguration, Healing, Runes (to add to what he could learn from Moony's book) and Potions as well. Although he had never been particularly good at potions, most likely because of his lack of affection for a certain potions master, he thought that it was important to learn and clearly had applications in the magical world, Harry thought remembering Moony's need for the Wolfsbane potion.

Curious though as to why he couldn't find any good books on Animagus transformations or indeed Occlumency Harry asked what the reason behind this was. Remus explained that because the ministry required registration of animagi most books on specifically transforming into one were considered rare and highly sought after. With that discouraging information Harry highly hoped that Remus would be able to find the Maruaders' work book soon.

Occlumency and ligilimency were equally precious books as well and were in high demand in the wizarding world. Harry hoped not everything that was high in demand was rare otherwise he would have a hard time purchasing some of the material he desperately needed.

As they finished their purchases and exited the shop, ducking a flock of paper aeroplanes that were racing around the alley and now in Flourish and Blotts thanks to them, Harry and Remus took a right turn and headed back past Gringotts towards their last stop in Diagon Alley: Obscurus Books.

Thankfully the shop was located a little way off the main shopping street of Diagon Alley and away from most onlookers. However, it was as they neared the shop that Remus and Harry simultaneously spotted none other than Nymphadora Tonks with, Harry assumed, her auror partner hovering around outside the pub opposite from the book shop. Ironically, the half deserted nature of the street which they had only moments ago cherished as a welcome gap in their anxiety was now the very same thing which gave them little crowd cover and exposed them completely.

'Merlin', was the only thought Harry could muster as his brain went into overdrive and his heart skipped a beat before hammering wildly against his chest. They hadn't noticed them yet, but they were bound too any second. And while Remus kept on walking he tensed up massively, attempting Harry presumed to think of way to explain his 'friends' presence without seeming suspicious.

Harry saved him from having to however as half a second before Tonks turned her head Harry whispered to Moony, "keep on going and distract them".

Quickly, Harry took a step to the side and bent down to seemingly tie his shoe. This managed to buy him time and put distance between himself and Remus so as to make it seem like they were unconnected people. As Harry reached the floor he heard Tonks exclaim Remus' name. Raising his head subtly to see how far away Remus had managed to get he noticed that he had closed the gap almost completely to the pub they were standing outside of. Thankfully, Remus had read the situation and quickened his pace so as to distance himself from Harry.

As Harry finished fake tying his shoe he stood up nonchalantly and carried on as if everything was the same, albeit he was shaking underneath his out composure. Remus had done an artful job of turning Tonks so she was facing the pub and therefore away from seeing Harry walk behind her and into the book shop. For a second he wondered why her co-worker hadn't engaged Remus as well. Somewhat strange, Harry thought, and then just as he was opening the door to Obscurus Books, he overheard part of their conversation.

"You've been dodging me the last few days old man. And don't you go denying it because I know you have." Was all Harry heard Tonks say before he hastily opened the door and entered the shop. While he definitely wanted to know more about that conversation, his focus right now had to be on staying in the cover of the shop until Remus joined him afterwards. Apparently, Remus was nervous upon seeing the auror not just because of their little outing, Harry noted as he turned to spy the two of them chatting outside. Moony still did look a tad shaky. Hopefully, Tonks would chalk that down to him seeing her rather than him accompanying a disguised Harry around on a barmy break out mission. Unlikely, he thought.

Not wanting to waste any time Harry glanced around the shop to see a collection of books or in some cases Tomes which looked like they could indeed denote the term obscure. In direct contrast to Flourish and Blotts, where books were stacked orderly albeit messily, here books were stacked haphazardly, chaotically strewn all over the cosy shop. There was no order or system apparent just a random assortment of books, both old and new as well as worn and mint. Here though, there seemed to be less generic books one might find in the more popular shop. In fact, upon second glance Harry wasn't able to see the same book twice. In the middle of the room lay between ten and twenty stacks of varying heights. If they were accidentally knocked or if a draft from an open window caught them Harry judged they would cause a domino effect that would leave the shop an even bigger heap. He would certainly need assistance from someone if he was to get what he wanted out of this mess.

The shopkeeper sat on the left hand side of the store reading a small book he seemed absolutely bored by, although still paid no mind to Harry. Apparently bored was likely to earn him more money than a man who looked as ragged a customer as Harry. Man would this guy be in for a shock, Harry thought smugly.

"Excuse me Sir, I was wondering if you could help me", Harry ventured approaching the counter. The man who looked to be in his late twenties didn't even move his head, instead settling to just shift his eyes from his book to Harry before blowing a small bubble with his gum as if to ask 'yeah, with what?'

'Oh I see, so you're a massive ass then', Harry thought. But before he could ask his question an odd idea passed through his mind. He needed to grab this guy's attention and garner his respect all in one. And fortunately, he had one of the most powerful tools to accomplish such a thing: money. Taking a second to calm his previously hammering heart and rally his emotions for the task at hand, Harry steeled his will and focused intently on the shopkeeper.

From his position in front of the counter Harry bent down to lean on it, bringing him close enough to the man so he could no longer ignore him while looking at him sternly in the eyes. Upon having his personal space breached the shopkeeper immediately pulled back a little, now looking at Harry anew with a mix of curiosity and consternation. Seeing the man being pulled out of his earlier statue-like state and don actual emotions on his face Harry pressed his advantage. He pulled his money pouch out from his pocket on the opposite side of the counter to the shopkeeper so he couldn't see it. Reaching in Harry pulled out a number of coins, the exact amount not really mattering as he knew he could afford it, and palmed them down hard on the old wooden counter top.

Recognising this gesture and knowing what was likely beneath, the man's eyebrow's shot up in surprise as he looked back up into Harry's eyes for an explanation of his actions. Releasing his hand from atop the small pile of gold Harry drew back, not bothering to look at how much he had just placed on the counter knowing it would ruin his aplomb if he did. The shopkeeper obviously did though, and on seeing the amount piled beneath his eyebrows shot up another notch. Harry noticed his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets at the sight of such money casually lying in front of him. Sirius wouldn't mind Harry spending his money this way Harry knew. In fact, he would say it would absolutely be worth it just to see the now idiotic look plastered all over the previously arrogant shopkeeper's face.

Having successfully gained the man's devout attention Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes off the man's, spoke in as an authoritarian voice as possible. "Now, as I said, I need some help." Harry said with emphasis. "Do you think you could accommodate my rather specific needs?"

Harry had barely finished before the shop keeper began nodding dumbly. The thought of all that and more spent in his shop in one day was clearly not a common occurrence here. The man's still raised eyebrows suggested that more than anything.

"Good," Harry began adopting a sarcastically polite tone, "now I wonder if you could find for me any books you have on Occlumency, Ligilimency and Animagus transformations." Having said out loud his topics of interest Harry realised he really didn't like divulging his next few months work to a complete stranger who could potentially tell others about it. But he needed these books and if anyone asked the shopkeeper would simply say a middle aged tatty looking man with brown hair had come to buy them. Someone who was very much not the boy-who-lived.

The shop keeper nodded his head again, apparently speech was now as far away from him as it first was when Harry walked in, although likely for an entirely different reason. He moved off to the side and without much thought seemed to go right to the exact places in the front half of the room and then the back half of the room where Harry guessed his requested books could be found. At least he was a competent book clerk, Harry thought.

As Harry was waiting for the man he turned to glance out of the window to observe the current state of Remus' plight when his foot caught on something on the floor. It was a dusty old leather journal or sorts that had the Hogwarts symbol emblazoned on the front. Harry bent down to inspect it and found some old style writing of a language he didn't recognise in the front. The rest of the book was blank. It smelled pretty bad but had a certain class to it that Harry thought would be cool to write his own notes in, so he placed it on the counter to await his other purchases.

The man returned a few minutes later with a small pile of books with Harry's listed requests lining the spines of each book. Most of the books looked worn or damaged in some shape or form, so thinking it a good idea to check their validity Harry picked each book up and in turn assessed its usefulness.

After taking his time and browsing over the assorted books, the shopkeeper staring at him with a reserved look the entire time, Harry picked the one's which had their uses and separated them from those which were less beneficial.

Remembering what Remus had said earlier about books or to a wider degree information scarcity in the wizarding world, Harry decided to test this theory and asked the awaiting shopkeeper with a smirk, "Show me the rarest books you have?"

It was a severely nerve wracked Remus who walked into the Obscurus books twenty minutes later to find a smirking teenager awaiting him. Harry was just finishing up his purchases as a visibly shaken Remus walked forwards to address him. Not wanting to give the man behind the counter any other information about him Harry merely smiled at Remus' predicament and placed the rest of his purchases in the magically charmed bag the shopkeeper had produced. Once he had done so, he looked the shopkeeper in the eyes one last time and gave him a small and commanding nod, affirming his bargain with the man.

Remus then followed Harry's lead silently exiting the shop and walking side by side the way they had come back through Diagon Alley and out into muggle London. The two didn't speak on their way. Remus clearly wanted total privacy for his explanation.

Breaking his composure as soon as they were out of magical earshot and a privacy charm had been set up Remus rounded on Harry. "Okay kid, what the hell was that and what the hell happened?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, easy Moony. Nothing happened. I got the books and everything is fine." Harry paused to let his worried friend absorb the news. "To be honest, I feel more than inclined to ask the same of you. I was worried and panicked when I saw her. You were an entirely higher level of panic my friend. I was surprised you managed to keep on walking with your eyes that far out of your sockets." Harry teased while Moony looked shocked. "Your failure to mention the obvious tension, other than our common one, which gripped you the moment you locked eyes on a certain lovely young Auror, lets me know exactly why you're so sweaty and nervous." Harry joked suggestively with a wink.

Remus balked at that not knowing what to reply with. He exhaled with a great relieving sigh as if he'd been holding his breath the entire time Harry was in the shop."Merlin Harry, that was too close. I thought, well, I panicked I guess- perhaps slightly more than necessary", Remus admitted as he choked out his words between pants of breath. "I have no idea what Tonks thought of me then. She knew something was up and asked me why I was sweating so much, but I just chalked it up to the summer sun, before mumbling something about being cold when I left the house. She didn't buy that for a second though. But so soon after Sirius' death I think she believes that I'm grieving and therefore is willing to believe any state I'm in." Remus finished before deflating against the wall of the alley they had positioned themselves in.

Harry regarded his old teacher and new accomplice with a cheerily contemplative look.

The man appeared more worn than this morning, yet at the exact same time seemed younger than Harry had ever seen him. Now that the stressful part of the situation was over, the man started laughing and in doing so appeared to Harry to be so full of life, possessing vitality he had rarely seen in his old professor. Despite himself, Harry knew Remus was having fun, even if it was the type of fun which left him exhausted and severely nerve wracked. Sirius would have no doubt loved to have seen his school friend like this, Harry thought smiling.

Remus, catching Harry's stare and growing mirth interrupted the teen's thoughts. "What is it?"

"Nothing Moony, I was just thinking about how young you look. You're sweaty, your clothes are ragged, your hair's a mess and yet the smile on your face and the light in your eyes says you're having fun." Harry said smiling. "I've never seen you laugh this much before. Even if it is due to our little outing."

Remus chuckled in return, "well I'm glad my state can entertain you so kid. But if it's all the same to you I think I need a drink and some food". Remus stated before leaning off of the wall and straightening his clothes out. His breathing had returned to normal and he looked visibly more relaxed. Laughter was clearly good for him, Harry thought.

"You and me both Moony," Harry replied warmly. The two then turned and walked further away from Diagon Alley, into muggle London and towards the nearest restaurant they could find."So, you and Tonks huh?" This was met with an exasperated look by his Marauder friend. Harry merely chuckled before steering them in the direction of the closest restaurant in sight.

"Drink up, Neville now. You'll need all your strength for the coming year. We all will, no doubt." Augusta Longbottom said, as she encouraged another rejuvenating potion down her grandson's throat. Neville wasn't complaining, and his gran was hardly wrong. They would need all the strength they could get for what was already hot on their doorsteps.

"Thanks gran," he said, groaning as the potion slugged its way down his throat. Neville was spending the first few days of summer break recuperating in bed after his craziest year at Hogwarts yet. Over the past school year there had been up's and down's aplenty to keep the student body entertained and his nerves on edge - which was not unusual for Hogwarts. But this year more than any other had had the greatest impact on his life by far. He'd improved his spell casting considerably thanks to Harry and the D.A.'s help; he'd, along with everyone else, endured arguably the worst Defence teacher yet, which given the subject's track record was saying something; he'd witnessed borderline torture of the student body by that same bigoted bitch of a teacher; and to top it all off he had to find time to study and pass his O.W.L. examinations. Certainly not the easiest of years. However, all of this was nothing compared to the adventure he and his friends had undertaken to save Harry's godfather less than one week ago.

In spite of their oppressive temporary school 'headmistress' they had broken free and flown to the Ministry of Magic where they believed Sirius was being held. On arrival, however, they had discovered that their rescue attempt was instead a trap set by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself.

In the end, they had survived a lot longer than he thought they should have. After looking back on it however, Neville realised a lot of that was down to sheer luck and timing on the part of their own rescuers. It was a miracle none of them had been badly wounded or worse. Fortunately, all of his friends were recovering well from the ordeal and would retain no lasting effects of any damage done.

His own injuries came back to haunt him as he twisted his head around to look out the window. Gasping briefly, Neville tried to breathe through the pain, a move that was caught by Neville's gran despite the fact she was looking the other way. "Only two more days of rest and healing potions pop, Pomfrey's orders," his gran said as she fussed over his bed covers.

Neville smiled placatingly. Unfortunately, the potions did nothing to stop the fact that every nerve in his body still ached riotously from the Cruciatus Curse. Luckily, _She_ hadn't been able to hold the spell on him for too long, otherwise he would certainly have been feeling the severities of its aftereffects now.

Neville glowered as he thought of her.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazed bitch who had stolen his parents away and tormented him for it during their brief fight. Nothing made his blood boil as she could. The thought of revenge against _her_ drove him more than words could belay. Yet, the same thought saddened him too, for the more he pursued his revenge, the more it reminded him of why he had to. He turned to see a picture of his parents on his bedside table; his mom radiant with baby Neville in her arms and dad beaming with pride over his new family, a baby Neville cheekily squirming under his parents coddling.

That picture, his greatest treasure, acted as a tempestuous catalyst, in one moment reminding him of what he can't have, and in the next drenching him with happiness in the knowledge that he was loved.

It was for them and their stolen time together that he wanted so badly to avenge their fates. It pained him that he couldn't claim justice for his parents and make the world a better place by bringing down those responsible for the losses of so many others like him. Next time, Neville thought. Next time, he'd be ready and wouldn't lose, vowing to himself.

While their endeavour at the Ministry had very nearly proved fatal for them, he was still proud of his friends for what they had done, and strangely he as of himself too. He had fought with a passion he never knew he had; fighting right up until the moment he was captured and even after, continuing to struggle with his tormentor, heedless of the wand held tight to his neck. He'd seen another side to himself in those moments and felt a strength, like a cool fire laid dormant, just now beginning to catch.

"I'll leave you to rest dear. You make sure you get some shut eye now!" His gran said sternly as she turned to leave.

"Yes gran. I don't think it'll be too much trouble,"he said. She smiled happily in response and let him be. Bellied by his performance and his grandmother's now beaming pride in such, Neville actually felt almost good about everything that had happened. He had faced almost certain death and come out the other side. Something told him he would be all the stronger for it in the future.

If not that then his new wand would surely help in that endeavour. His heart soared at the thought of being in Ollivanders and for the first time owning his own wand. His father's had suited him okay up until now, but had always felt foreign in his grip, like a someone else's glove that didn't quite fit. Well, with any luck that would be fixed permanently in a few days' time.

As it had since the Ministry, Neville's mind took a detour from that happy thought. After having been through such an event as they had Neville had been reliving the moments that could have proved fatal if they had made a slightly different decision or had accidentally tripped here or not dodged a spell there. His thoughts constantly went back to those split seconds when he'd seen a sparkling light rocketing towards one of his friends and had been helpless to stop it. Neville knew he had to trust his friends to defend themselves. The trouble with that was in those moments it was hard to remember such a thing or even your own well-being when those you cared about the most were under attack. He hardly found it hard to remember how frightened he was carrying an unconscious Hermione whilst fleeing Death Eater spells and sprinting as fast hard as his legs would carry him. The worry he'd felt as she lay supine in his arms, not knowing whether she was still breathing, yet couldn't stop for a second to try to look after her as he would have almost certainly fallen as well, shook him even now.

Once again he hoped they were all alright. Perhaps he would write to them this summer and wish them well. Especially Harry, Neville thought. He suspected Harry would be grieving over the loss of his Godfather for the summer, but he hoped it wouldn't consume his friend too much. He would write to Harry first and wish him his condolences as well as remind him that his friends are always there for him should he wish to talk.

It was as he was thinking of his friend that a bright white something shot into the room, startling an unprepared Neville. He immediately began to reach for a wand that wasn't there until he eyed a hooting Hedwig, who circled gracefully before alighting in front of him.

"Hedwig", Neville greeted the elegant bird exasperatedly. "You nearly scared the life out of me." The bird just looked at him, with he swore mirth dancing in her eyes. "But, it's nice to see you so soon," he continued. Do you have a letter there for me?" To which the owl stuck out her leg indignantly as if to say, 'well duh'.

At this Neville chuckled and took the folded up letter, no doubt from his friend who had beaten him to the punch and written first. Before reading it though he gingerly got out of bed and tiptoed over to his desk, so as not to be heard by gran, to retrieve a treat for Hedwig. Upon returning, Hedwig must have noticed his slight pain at movement as her features seemed to drop their haughtiness and she adopted a remarkably warm cooing.

Smiling at the birds sympathies Neville handed the treats over, happy to see her hungrily devour them before cooing once more. Taking that as his queue, he unrolled the letter and began to read.

Several minutes and rereading's later and it was an indescribably stunned Neville who scared off Hedwig from sitting on his bed with his outcry.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Merlin Hedwig, this is crazy!", Neville said to the bird gesturing to the letter to explain his actions. Neville was shocked beyond belief. He had just found out that Harry's life and all the troubles, adventures, hassles and everything that followed in the wake of Voldemort, could have been his. It could have been him 'the greatest Dark Lord of our age' had pursued since he was a baby. His credentials had apparently fit just as Harry's had. And all because of a prophecy claiming that a child at the end of July would become Voldemort's nemesis.

But no, by some fancy he had chosen Harry. Neville's realised he was panting slightly now and his heart was beating far too quickly. He needed to get a hold of himself and process this.

20 minutes later, his mind having sped through all the different scenarios that could have been, Neville finally caught up to reality and thought about the future and what all of this meant. While this didn't technically affect anything because it only suggested a path not taken by a psychotic dark lord it did leave Neville torn and overwhelmed. This was an explanation for him that he never knew he needed. He now knew why his parents had been targeted as mercilessly as they had. Neville and his grandmother had always assumed that they were pursued for their affiliation with Dumbledore, which was still correct. But now, he knew there was much more too it. It was them specifically because of their proximity to the prophecy.

As overwhelmed and astonished as he felt over this revelation right now, he was still grateful for Harry's honesty and compassion in his letter, if not a little shell shocked from its contents. While he would have preferred to have heard all of this in person, he understood Harry's reasons for not wanting to wait. There just wasn't the time anymore. His gran and he had acknowledged that much upon his return home and saw that before long Britain, both magical and muggle, would be feeling the full force of Voldemort's long awaited wrath.

Since returning, his Gran, seeking to prepare him for the future, had explained to him all she knew of the previous wizarding war: from the first rumblings of trouble to Voldemort's abrupt demise. Grudgingly Neville had acquiesced and accepted the information. Before the Ministry affair he had not wanted to know about the climate that created his parent's forlorn conditions, feeling that the knowledge would only bring pain to something that could not be changed. Now though, both he and his Gran recognised that such ignorance would only hurt him in the future.

Ha had since had a few days to process everything in the aftermath of that talk. Looking down at the letter again he felt like he would need at least a few more days to process this too.

Hedwig, who had been patiently regarding the startled boy, seemed to perceive his internal reflection as she flew over to his headboard, nipped him on the head affectionately before flying out of the window, leaving an appreciative and distracted Neville to his thoughts.

It was a thoroughly exhausted Harry who walked back into his room at the Dursleys after a long day with Remus. Once the two had eaten lunch they had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around Hyde Park discussing the various branches of magic Harry was interested in, as well as his plans for the future and even a few stories about his father and Sirius too. All in all harry thought he had probably walked several miles today, suffered a light panic attack, listened and digested all of what Remus had to offer in answer to his questions, and had ultimately made huge steps towards his independence.

And all while pretending to be someone else and in the space of one working day no less. 'No half measures now', Harry thought to himself.

The two had luckily just made it back in time for Harry to say goodbye and thank you to Remus before Mundungus had awoken from Moony's sleeping charm. It had successfully knocked the man out for the entirety of their day and left the poor Mundungus none the wiser. Another good spell Harry needed to learn. It had appeared that they had gotten away with their little outing without anyone noticing. Although, the full validity of that would be proven over the next few hours if Harry failed to receive a visit from a certain disappointed Headmaster.

For now, Harry was spent and wanted nothing more than to enjoy his first evening in his new abode. Grabbing his shrunken trunk from his side pocket he tossed it on the floor, tapped it on top with his wand to enlarge it before speaking the password. The lid flipped open and revealed a darkened entrance with a ladder and light at the bottom.

Descending the stairs Harry stopped at the bottom to look around his perfect new apartment. It was everything he could have hoped for.

To the left of the stairs was a small kitchen, complete with fridge and running water; both of which magically replenished themselves. The kitchen counter then split half of the left side of the room off from where a comfy couch and seats awaited his arrival on the far side. On his right in the top half of the room lay, also awaiting him, a giant sized bed complete with pillows and a bedside table. Dragging himself out of that thing every morning sure would be a welcome challenge, Harry believed. After that on the right side of the room was a door that led into a plush bathroom. Finally, filing the entire wall behind where he was standing was a massive wooden bookshelf. The stairs down into the room doubled as a moveable shelf ladder which followed a track that ran parallel to the shelf much like old muggle libraries had. Smiling, Harry could see all of today's book purchases sitting nicely on the shelf in the far corner next to the bathroom door. All in total there were about 30 books Harry had purchased. 'Well if I'm going to get through all of those this summer, then this is probably the best place to do it', Harry thought warmly taking in the room once more.

To top everything off there was a window facing the stairs in the seating area which magically cycled through day and night in conjunction with the outside weather and even incorporated the seasons into its display. That may well prove effective in case he ever got too caught up in what he was doing and needed a daylight reminder.

Harry had also chosen the fully furnished option which meant that on top of the furniture came sheets, blankets, rugs, cutlery, dishes, soap, towels, etc. It had cost a little extra but in the end Harry thought it would be well worth it and would save him so much time not having to worry about those little things. Perfect, was the only thought that ran through Harry's mind as he headed to the bathroom to freshen up and test his new facilities.

Half an hour later Harry plopped down in his exceedingly comfy arm chair near the window and propped his feet up on the small coffee table that sat in between him and the sofa. His shower had without doubt been the best he had ever had. The Dursleys were never exactly accommodating in allowing Harry to use their facilities for longer than ten minutes at a time and Hogwarts toilets were nice enough, but the joy in being able to walk around and take your time in your own bathroom with no pressure on you was incomparable and something Harry could definitely get used to.

Reflecting on all that had happened today Harry closed his eyes and contemplated his next moves. Harry and Remus has gotten around to talking about most things that he considered important and together had made a few plans about how he could best achieve them this summer.

Much to Harry's amusement Remus had pointedly ignored Harry's jibes and attempts to get information out of him with regards to Tonks on what was quite clearly something between the two of them. But with regards to all other information the werewolf had been more than helpful where he could be.

After lunch, the two had found a quiet spot in the park and began by discussing the trace and how Harry could try getting around it to practise magic this summer. Doing and practising magic were after all integral to making improvements in his life and the continual enforcement of the trace was his biggest hindrance towards accomplishing that. Remus, whose studious nature came in very handy here, informed Harry that magic is traced mostly through a person's wand and its connection to the caster. The trace is placed by the ministry in conjunction with wandmakers on every wand and is broken when the caster comes of age at 17. Through its connection, the wand recognises that the caster has reached 17 and the trace is immediately broken.

As magic is rarely performed without a wand by underage children the ministry can tell who performs magic where through the accurate tracing of the wand. Of course the ministry does have general sensors in place so that they can detect accidental magic and magic done in totally non magical areas by adults. However, these sensors aren't particularly accurate or even sometimes effective as many factors can cause the sensors not to work, for instance, wards as well as muggle technology can sometimes interfere, Remus had told Harry. Thus, the best form of tracing available to the Ministry was through the wand.

This left Harry with only a few options. He basically either needed a new untraceable wand if he wanted to perform and practise magic outside of Hogwarts. Difficult. Or he needed to go to Hogwarts to practise, something that was risky as Dumbledore would surely be alerted to his presence plus Harry would have to get back and forth without anyone noticing. Hardly feasible. Or finally he could try to persuade the ministry to cancel the trace on his wand and keep their secrecy about it. Laughably implausible. Therefore, Harry was left with the only real option of acquiring a new wand without the trace having been placed on it yet. At that, Harry had moved on not wishing to dwell for too long on things he couldn't change as of yet and would only drag his progress down. He would think about his problem greatly over the next couple of days and try to come up with a solution for the next time he saw Remus.

From there the two had talked about the various branches of magic Harry wanted to learn. Remus had told Harry all he could remember on Animagus transformations, which actually wasn't a lot as he wasn't all that involved in the marauders transformations and he himself hadn't seen any practical advantages of knowing such magic as it would likely not benefit him much being as he couldn't change into one. Although, he had tried to help all three of them with the theoretical side of the transformation which was slightly more his area of expertise than the others who were more hands on learners.

To begin with Harry would have to drink a potion which would induce a trance like state where he would envision the animal which was most viable for him to transform into. Remus had offered to brew it for him but Harry, wanting to learn how to do it himself, politely declined. Harry was more than happy to brew the potion as well because currently this was really the only form of magic he was capable of and he wasn't going to let someone else do it for him when he so clearly needed the practice and the outlet. Moreover, he wanted to keep this project a secret from Remus for now. Harry didn't want to give the wolf any more reason to be worried and given what Remus had already said, Harry thought this project would likely end up being more of a solo one anyhow. Plus it would be totally worth it to see the surprised look on Moony's face when he transforms for in front of him for the first time.

After discovering his animal Harry would then need to learn how to utilise and transform the magic inside of him wandlessly. According to Remus this was the most difficult part of the transformation as one needed to have an exceedingly good feel for his own magic. This is what had taken his father and Sirius so long to get the hang of. Apparently for over a year the two had wrestled with their own magic and had eventually been able to tap into it accurately enough to channel it effectively for their transformations. At this harry had mentally gulped at the task that was seemingly ahead of him. While he knew the transformation would not be easy, it sure as hell needed to happen quicker than a few years if he was to find any uses for it in the war.

Wishing to move on despite being grateful for the information, Harry had asked Remus about the previous war and Voldemort's tactics as well as what the order had done back then vs. what they were doing now. The two had then moved onto a range of other topics and naturally let the conversation flow between them. Harry was exceedingly grateful for not only Remus' help but his candor too. They had ended up talking for hours before finally heading home. Harry thoroughly enjoyed taking the time to get to know his old teacher and felt much more comfortable around him now than he ever had before. Even if the reason for their meeting and talking was for Harry's own goals it was still something Harry looked forward to doing again as he was happy to get to know his parents' former friend better. He actually found himself opening up to the man about several things in his life and in turn relaxing more as Remus had talked about his life as well. While they didn't have the time to go too deep into things they had still formed a bond Harry was grateful for and looking forward to expanding over the summer months and beyond.

As they had parted Remus had guessed it would most likely take him a couple of days to search Sirius' old house for the notebook. Harry therefore would spend the next few days reading and learning as much as he could from all of the books he had now acquired. Hermione would boil with jealousy if she learned of any of the books he had managed to get his hands on.

From the rare books store Harry had bought 12 of what the shop keeper had called exceedingly rare tomes and 1 book which he had labelled 'one of a kind'. Jumping at the chance Harry had purchased the lot. The shopkeeper had been blown away by the amount Harry had bought and upon a look from Harry had promised not to reveal to anyone who had purchased the books. Knowing that caution was everything at this stage of the game and with Mad-Eye's motto ringing in his ears – _'Constant Vigilance_ -, Harry said that he simply couldn't trust such an unsubstantiated promise and required something more concrete to solidify his bargain.

At this the shopkeeper had looked nervous but upon the opening of Harry's seemingly endless pouch once again the man had readily agreed to something called a wizard's oath. This basically meant that once swearing not to reveal any details about Harry or the books he had purchased to anyone he literally couldn't or else would suffer the tragedy of losing his magic forever. The last part was a little extreme in Harry's opinion but considering what was at stake he didn't dissuade the man. After all Harry wasn't the one swearing anything.

Now though Harry was beaming at the amount of books he had purchased and was equally excited to dig into the rarer forms of magic that were mentioned on the spines of some of them. Thinking it logical to finish his theory of magic book first though before he got carried away with the others Harry walked over and retrieved it from his shelf.

Harry had continued to read through it last night after his initial meeting with Remus and had found it increasingly useful. The book certainly was interesting, for the most part posing theories about magic and listing the possibilities or impossibilities that wizards and witches were able to accomplish with it. Each section was dedicated to one of his subjects at school and within that section was labelled the various theories and rules that had been established under said theory. For instance, under transfiguration there were several laws pertaining to what you could and could not conjure. Water was conjurable, for instance but not food. Most likely for its complexity. It could however be summoned.

There were many rules of conjuration laid down by magicians dating back hundreds and in some cases thousands of years who had suggested for example, that one could simply not conjure gold or other dense metals. Harry remembered that the only thing capable of such feats were immensely powerful magical objects, such as the Philosopher's Stone. He was sure though that there were other equally powerful items out there or at least had been that defied these rules. The magical world had a long and diverse history that surely made almost anything possible. Harry certainly hoped that was true as he knew he'd need to work hard and pull off a few miracles himself if he was to come close to defeating Riddle.

At the end of the day Harry also recognised that any magical knowledge, no matter what it was, was knowledge that would no doubt have a use somewhere down the line. Learning all he could now would certainly put him in a better position in the future. And with that the teen sunk intently into his reading, enjoying his new armchair in his new apartment where he would await Remus' next response so he could plan his summer more thoroughly and begin his training in earnest.


	4. Chapter 4: Advancements

**Chapter 4: Advancements**

 ** _"Taking risks consciously was perhaps the smartest thing I have ever done. Taking risks recklessly was definitely the dumbest. The problem is sometimes you can't know until after which one is which." Sedgwick Cecil, dragon whisperer in the dark ages, fate unknown._**

Five days later Harry emerged from his trunk feeling refreshed to start his new tasks. For the last few days he had been every morning by going for a run in the park and then doing some exercises in the space of his trunk apartment. He actually found it highly invigorating to start the day with physical exercise. It gave him a jump start and now that he was eating more and healthier too he certainly wanted to expend his physical energy some way. While reading of course used up his mental faculties, it left him feeling sluggish. So he had decided to try his hand at running. A few days later and Harry was regretting not taking it up before. His muscles, after the first few aching days, shook off the rust they had gained from not playing Quidditch pretty much all year and responded in kind.

Funnily enough the exercising actually gave him more energy to tackle the books he had tasked himself with learning. He completed the theory of magic book in a flash and before he knew it had found himself delving into the book Sirius had given Remus. The battered book was worn almost to the point of degradation and appeared far older than its contents could have been, thus requiring Harry handle it with extreme care. Normally this wouldn't have been a challenge, however, Harry felt like he understood Hermione's complete obliviousness to the world when engulfed so deeply in a book now more than ever, as all he wanted to do was tear the pages away and absorb the secrets within. Not only was this a piece of Sirius and to an extent the Marauders he was learning, but also, the content inside drove a hunger in Harry he never knew he had.

One and a half days, two bloodshot eyes, unknowable aching muscles and cups of tea later and he had gone cover to cover. The book was mind blowing and left Harry dumbfounded and at times dubious over its contents. The author, having travelled around the world and discovered and researched various kinds of magics, had chosen to focus predominantly on the eastern philosophies of magic for this particular book. And for Harry, it had seemed a world away from what he had been taught at Hogwarts.

For his entire magical life Harry had been instructed to harness his magic through his wand and to perform spells as such. This book however, endorsed the ancient Asian cultures which had mastered and since passed down the techniques of learning to control your magic without a wand. The 'spells' and incantations were a lot less complicated and to a degree effective than some of the spells Harry knew were possible. These cultures instead had focused on the simplicity of magic and its relation to nature and the wider world. There were certain techniques that the book had subscribed that encouraged the user to try 'feeling one's magic', both when one was attempting to use it and not.'Awareness of your own magic and its perpetual flow through the body, increase not only your connection with it, but also your perception of how magic works and how we use it,' the book suggested. By extension then, the more Harry could understand and recognise his magic, the greater control over it he would be afforded.

Not only this, but everything else the book had contained as well were frankly a far cry away from the techniques that were taught at Hogwarts. The magical world really did seem to be an isolated one, even from its own varying cultures, harry observed. The book had all but confirmed this, with the author specifically stating that he believed he was one of the only magical persons to have ever traversed the entirety of globe in research of differing magics and their uses. Wizards, despite their abilities and ease of travel, never actually ventured too far away from their own continents or indeed cultures. In this regard, Harry thought that muggles were far more advanced than the magical world, as they were constantly travelling and exploring any and all cultures the world had to offer.

So, for the past few days Harry had been trying to work on some of the techniques the book had described. Centering oneself was an art that encouraged the user to meditate, or at least attempt to as Harry had. He had sat on the rug in his apartment and for hours had tried to focus on the magic that lay dormant inside.

Disappointingly, after many hundreds of attempts he had not been able to feel his magic the way the book had described. The difficulty for him was he didn't really know what he was searching for. Was he trying to locate a magical core within himself and if so what did it feel like? And how could he find it if he had never known what it was like to feel that before?

These were all questions the book had unfortunately failed to answer. In the end the book was more a description of the cultures rather than an instruction manual into their methodology. Not one to be deterred, particularly now, Harry had spent time trying to cast spells wandlessly from then onwards. He felt if he could feel the magic and recognise it from within him as he was casting the spell, then perhaps he could follow it back to the source. He remembered that last year while the Dementor was attacking him and Dudley he had lost his wand and without thinking had cast a wandless _lumos_ spell. He therefore knew that wandless spells were possible for him, if even in the heat of the moment. He had seen Dumbledore and Voldemort use small bits of wandless magic to aid them in their duel last week too, so he wondered if he could explore the art as they obviously had.

Harry had been relentless. So determined was he and intrigued by the books possibilities that he had tried for the last few days to cast any and all spells without the use of his wand. Again in this regard he had been unsuccessful and had been becoming increasingly frustrated because of it. He was sure that wasn't helping him any, but it was hard to avoid given the necessity he felt towards learning it and the time pressure he was under to learn as fast as possible.

Then this morning, after he had finished his now daily workout and was relaxing for a few on his bed, he had cast a wandless ' _Wingardium Leviosa'_ and lifted for the briefest of moments a feather that had come loose from his pillow. So shocked was Harry he dropped the spell in favour of cheering for joy. He was so happy in that moment that he didn't have to worry about noise control in his trunk anymore; Uncle Vernon would have popped a vain roaring at Harry for his 'freakish' outburst.

Over the next few hours he had practised with the same spell and on the same object. And it was a beaming Harry who then emerged in the late morning from his trunk having been able to repeatedly lift the feather and make it go where he wanted. He wasn't as perfect as he was with his wand of course, but still this was huge! Additionally, he had been able to _feel_ the spell the more he cast it as well. Once he focused enough he could genuinely feel the magic ever so subtly flowing from his centre down his arm and out of his hand. He had not been able to feel his own core yet but this was still very encouraging progress. If he could learn to use this more effectively with some of his other spells as well, then he could certainly practise magic over the summer and no one would be any the wiser.

He would have carried on practising but Moony had contacted him via the mirrors and had said he would meet him in the park once more to divulge his news about the Marauders work book. The two had talked every night through the mirrors since they had last seen each other which was something Harry was heartily grateful for and was also enjoying thoroughly. He was becoming increasingly more at ease around his friend and the two had begun to open up bit by bit about the loss they felt over Sirius' passing. He was particularly thankful for this at the moment as Remus served to be his connection to the outside world, bringing him back to reality after a day of hard studying in the apartment certainly helped remind Harry of what was important.

Remus had informed him that the Death Eaters had begun carrying out small attacks on the muggle world. Nothing too newsworthy or even particularly mentionable in the prophet. But something the order had been keeping track of nonetheless. Every time Remus had mentioned the damage done it only served to bolster Harry's resolve and determination to become better so he could stop them.

His friends had all written back to him in the meantime. His two closest had done their utmost to encourage him through his mourning; Hermione had expressed her grief and supportive over his own at Sirius' passing; whereas Ron had been keen to break the ice and get back to normality with his friend. Harry was thankful for both of their methods. Differing as they were it clearly showed how much each of them cared. Luna's response had been quaintly random but had carried heartfelt condolences over his godfather. She had also thanked him profusely for including her in the D.A. this year and expressed her joy at being chosen by him for their Ministry adventure. A deep sadness hit Harry over the thought that Luna felt like she had to thank him for such a thing and he resolved to include her more this year as a result.

Ginny's response had been an interesting one for Harry. She had similarly expressed her condolences and shared a memory of Sirius from last summer when she got to know him at Grimmauld place. But it was what she had said afterwards that had caught Harry off-guard. She had admonished him for blaming himself over the events that culminated in Sirius' death, which she guessed he was doing at the moment. She had stated tentatively, but firmly, that he would never have wanted Harry to blame himself, but rather urged him to fight and live on in the most raucous and joyous way possible.

Her words had given Harry a lot to think about. Was he blaming himself for Sirius' death? He probably would have been blaming himself more had it not been for his recent ardent motivation and subsequent productivity. His realisation had compounded what he already knew deep down, which was that blaming himself and wallowing in self-pity wouldn't change what happened nor make him feel better. His conversations with Remus had helped him to accept and understand this further and together they had shared in their grief and while they certainly had not overcome this yet, they had taken steps towards positively dealing with it. Adding to this was his vow to his parents and Sirius which had the effect of shifting his focus from grieving towards much more constructive activities.

In the end, Harry was exceptionally grateful for Ginny's insight and kindness over how to handle everything. She wouldn't let him feel sorry for or blame himself for one second as she knew at the end of the day the only one responsible for his death was the one who cast the curse. Harry, given everything that had happened to him since returning home, had come to accept this as well. He understood that responsibility and blame were two different things and that he obviously needed to take greater care in the future as his friends would likely once again place their lives in his hands. But for now, he had shaken some of that guilt or inner blame away and come to terms with things a lot better than he had expected.

It was the missing response that Harry was worrying about the most out of all his friend's messages. He had yet to hear back from Neville and given the topic he had last broached with his friend he didn't blame him. Although, at this point Harry was starting to worry that something had happened to Neville. So he decided that if he hadn't written back within the next day then Harry would send him another Owl to make sure.

In the meantime, he had a meeting with Remus to attend. He slipped on Dudley's old ragtag shoes and headed for the park. As he was walking there he caught an old lady looking at him disapprovingly from her garden as she watered her well-kept Tulips. Thinking it strange, as surely the Dursleys wouldn't have advertised their 'criminally disturbed' nephew, he looked down to observe his appearance. While he didn't look too dirty he by no means looked good. His clothes were either handed down from Dudley or gifted to him by the Weasleys. It was only really now that he was realising it too _._

 _'I suppose I'd gotten used to looking this scruffy and shabby'_ , Harry thought _. 'No wonder she was glaring at me, the mere presence of me in the same neighbourhood as those plants would have been enough to sour them for good.'_

Harry certainly did have to concede to the lady's point there. He seriously needed a wardrobe change and now that he had the capital and potentially the resources to make that happen he put the first workings of a plan together in his mind. It was just as he came to the edges of the park that he spotted Remus sitting on a bench soaking in the sun with a small book cradled in his lap that Harry began to get excited for the day's adventure.

Remus Lupin sat enjoying the afternoon sun against his dry tormented skin on the same bench where one week earlier he'd had a conversation that, he had a dark feeling, would change his life forever. Not to mention the course of the wizarding world, he added as an afterthought. Despite this, he was able to bask in the relative peace of the world and his body's place within it, being at the point of the month where he was the furthest away from a transformation.

It was as his mind wandered from the bench that it drifted to a place or to a person it had done incessantly over the last week: Harry. He'd had a tumultuous few days since speaking to Harry. Their initial conversation had blown his mind to say the least and had changed the way he looked at Harry as well as the war in general now; not to mention the subsequent outing and interactions he had endured in the meantime.

Since hearing Harry's plea Remus had acquiesced and held his tongue, telling no one of their outing or of Harry's intentions; an act he hadn't cherished in, especially from Dumbledore. He greatly respected the man and under normal circumstances wouldn't have thought twice before telling the wised Headmaster everything. However, these clearly weren't normal circumstances and Harry, for all the trials and hardships he'd had to face, had sought to surpass what others thought he could do and break out on his own. For that, he had earned Remus' respect. But it was for something else that he had kept his silence. During their time getting to know one another over the past week and a half, Harry had shown a great growth in maturity and his actions, while extreme, were no less out of proportion to what his situation demanded.

Remus honestly couldn't fault Harry for his actions. He was also beginning to see that the Headmaster's treatment of, while obviously not malicious, was still less than appropriate considering all that was at stake with the teen. Harry would surely need to be trained at least to some degree or informed to a larger on the war. But instead of any of this or more, he had shipped Harry off to his at best apathetic relatives where he would apparently be safe but receive no instruction or guidance until school reopened.

And so after careful consideration of everything and having spoken with Harry a great deal over the past week, Remus considered lying to his trusted old Headmaster a necessary subterfuge so that Harry could accomplish what he needed to.

He was nervous the first at their first Order meeting after their trip to Diagon Alley. Fortunately the Headmaster had shown no signs of knowing about their outing and hadn't addressed him personally about the matter so he therefore believed they had gotten away with it. Remus was impressed with his own ability to maintain his composure in front of everyone present at the meeting. His own conclusions about the justified nature of Harry's goals bolstered him to hold his outer calm. He believed Harry now and would help him in any way he could. Remus was thankful however that Tonks hadn't been present at that meeting. She was already suspicious of his recent behaviour and he knew as soon as she was free would demand an explanation.

He had become rather close with the young metamorph as of late and up until the Ministry they had been casually seeing each other. Since then they had both been busy but he knew he needed to see her soon and give some reason for his distance. It was as he thought through his next encounter with her that another troublesome youngster jumped down on the bench next to him with a grin.

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed to a shocked Remus, "I've been standing over there for a good minute watching you stare into space with that look on your face."

"What look?" Remus asked recovering from his momentary surprise.

"That look you get when I've caught you thinking about a certain lady." Harry said suggestively and beginning to laugh at his obvious embarrassment."Now look who's donning a faint shade of red, Moony?"

For his part Remus did his best to look abashed, but seeing as that only served to encourage the teen he gave it up and conceded with a smile. "Okay, I was thinking about her if you must know."

At this acknowledgement Harry reigned in his laughter to a smile and paid attention. Remus hadn't caved to Harry's jibes and divulged anything about his relationship with Tonks up until now, but he felt himself getting more and more comfortable with the teen so didn't resist the notion of telling him more. "Look its fine, I just haven't seen her or told her why I've been ducking her slightly since the Ministry. And come tomorrow I have to face an angry and determined Auror about it." Remus stated frankly.

To tell the truth Remus wasn't really annoyed about the situation but was more dreading attempting to explain away his distance from her. In the same vein facing Tonks' ire certainly wasn't something he was looking forward to either. Despite this though he was happy to see her again as he'd missed her presence and effect she seemed to have on him. She was one of the best things about his life and he felt he should probably remind her of that even though he'd been aloof.

Before Harry could respond Remus shook himself to remind him of the matters at hand. "Anyway, I'll deal with that," he began, "for now I've found the Marauder's work book for you." At that Remus smiled broadly at the bulging eyes of his young friend. He pulled the small but thick notebook off his lap and passed it to Harry.

Taking the book carefully, Harry examined the plain dark brown leather cover before opening it. Remus watched as his friend lit up and a small chill seemed to envelope him as he began examining the book. He hoped this would serve to deepen the connection Harry felt to his father and Sirius. He knew Harry didn't have a very many objects or heirlooms from his Parents so this would certainly mean a lot to him and would no doubt become one of his most prized possessions.

At Harry's questioning look Remus told him the password. "Prongs" Remus stated proudly.

Harry pulled out his wand tapped the book and repeated the password just as you would with the Marauders map. For the next few seconds Harry looked like he was going to burst as nothing appeared to happen. Remus of course new better, and a moment later the ink began to spread its way from the middle of the page to form letters then words before the whole book had renewed in front of him. Remus could tell Harry was not only speechless but also fighting back the tears as his father's and Sirius' handwriting and scribbled notes appeared on the page before him. The light hearted moment from earlier had gone, and Remus, seeing Harry struggle with his own emotions over the profound book slid closer to him and gave him a sideways hug on the bench. Harry, for his part, absorbed the writing for a few precious moments more before closing the book and embracing it tightly as if it was his father or Sirius that were here with him.

It was at this point that Remus realised just how very precious all of Harry's limited items from his parents were. He resolved to find as many pictures of his old friends for Harry and give them to him as soon as possible. He owed Harry at least that much.

After a few minutes of embracing the book and calming himself down Harry wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye and collected himself before addressing Remus. "I'm sorry Moony, I had no idea how much the book meant to me. It's silly really as it's just a book, but I've never seen dad's handwriting like this before so… it's nice. It makes me feel closer to him somehow." He finished nodding to himself and composing himself once more.

"There's no need to be sorry at all Harry. I hope you find what you need in that book and if not, well I'm sure you'll have fun imagining some of the stunts we pulled with the tricks that are inside." Remus said with a hearty smile trying to encourage the same from Harry. For his part the teen mouthed a thank you again before crushing Remus in a quick hug.

A few moments later the two men separated and Harry asked him to summarise what was inside.

"Well, I've flicked through and inside contains all of our notes on the Animagus Transformations as well as some pranking ideas and random pieces of magic we picked up here and there." They both smiled at that. "There are mostly notes from Sirius and James in there as they were the ones who enjoyed the secretive nature of the book more than me." Remus left out the part about Peter as he didn't want Harry to get upset and ruin his moment cherishing the book. He also knew that Peter's notes in the book were incredibly limited so he didn't think Harry would care too much.

"Thanks so much for this Moony, this means a lot." Harry said earnestly. Remus knew Harry meant that not just about the book, but about everything he was doing for him at the moment. While at first Remus had felt overwhelmed and uncertain over aiding the determined teen he had become used to the idea and more understanding over his current situation as time had passed and the two had talked more.

"You're welcome kid. Was there some other stuff you wanted to ask me by the way?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh yeah of course," Harry began having been prompted, "So basically what do you know about apparition and do I need a wand for it?" Harry asked boldly.

Remus was slightly taken aback by his line of questioning but answered swiftly anyway. "Well, I obviously know how to do it and I could teach you I suppose but yes beginners do need a wand to do it. It's just far easier that way. Some wizards or witches who have practised extensively can apparate without a wand, like Dumbledore. Personally, I prefer to do it with a wand because the movement just feels more natural. Although, I probably could do it without if I had to." Remus finished frankly.

"Great", replied Harry sarcastically. "So when's my first lesson?" he asked, much to Remus' amusement.

"Well until we are able to get you an untraced wand or somehow cancel it on yours then you'll have to get by side-apparating with me. Learning without one doesn't seem too feasible I'm afraid." Harry looked disheartened but accepting of Remus' statement. Moments later he reaffirmed his intent on solving his wand problem with all urgency.

"Alright, looks like we need to come up with a solution for that problem and fast, I suppose." To which Remus could only agree. In the time they had been apart, he had been unable to think of a solution to Harry's problem. Getting a wand would require going straight to the wandmaker himself and 'convincing' him to give one up whilst maintaining his silence. Harry had the money for it now but with unique magical items such as these it was never that easy to guarantee a purchase. Wands were strictly regulated by the Ministry and if the wandmaker was found to be dealing behind closed doors then they were risking a heavy Ministry punishment. Ollivander for instance, being the number one wandmaker in Britain, would never do such a thing. He would be risking his entire livelihood as well as reputation and life's work. Something Remus knew the old man prized above all else.

The two continued to chat amicably and bounce ideas off one another for a while longer before each retired to their own tasks. They had yet to come up with a solution, although Remus suspected Harry would find one soon. It was impossible to mistake the pure determination in Harry's voice and coupling that with the wildness of some of his ideas gave Remus a good indication that Harry wouldn't stop until he had a solution - however out there it would be.

For now though, they had promised to see each other soon and Harry had even asked Remus if he was free next week for some clothes shopping. Remus had balked at the idea, but had understood when Harry had gestured to his scruffy attire and explained his entire wardrobe collection with embarrassment to Remus. Knowing he too was in need of new robes, he wasn't exactly dressed to impress either, Remus agreed to take Harry out once again, into muggle London this time for a shopping trip.

As Remus left the park he reflected on how different this summer was shaping up compared to what he perceived it would be. He was getting the distinct impression that this undertaking with Harry was only just beginning to get interesting. He just hoped he could handle everything. Harry had already blown his mind once and if the two kept on with their 'outings' and Harry with his tenacity to hoodwink the Headmaster, Remus thought he would need one hell of a holiday by the end of the summer. Still Remus had to admit to himself, he was having fun getting to know and aid Harry. His secretive nature and proactive attitude were infecting Remus and it reminded him all too often of the way he felt with his Marauder brothers back in school. For that, Remus was eternally grateful to Harry. It was as his mind happily sought to shake off the cobwebs from his school memories that he apparated to meet Tonks: another encounter which would probably leave him tense and yet exhilarated at the same time. Albeit it for an entirely different reason.

As Harry returned home from his meeting with Remus he walked into his room to discover a brown and cream coloured owl sitting atop Hedwig's perch. Fortunately, Hedwig was out at the moment otherwise she would not have taken lightly to a stranger invading her turf. The bird appeared more regal than most owls and held itself with grace and experience: a complete contrast from Ron's awry Owl, Pigwidgeon.

Crossing the room Harry took the missive from the outstretched Owl's foot. He didn't think the owl could have been from anyone who would have wanted to do him harm as he was sure Dumbledore would have had some sort of preventative ward in place to safeguard him. Caution was always best though and Harry tentatively unravelled the note to see Neville's name at the bottom. Sighing in relief, that he both recognised the sender and that Neville had finally written back, Harry took a deep breath and dived in.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Well firstly Harry, thanks for the near heart attack you gave me with the information in your last letter. Merlin, at least warn someone before you go telling them something like that. Wow, I mean wow! I've been trying to come up with a response as well as process all you've said over the past few days and frankly I'm speechless. I mean sure it explains a few things now and I can certainly appreciate your position. It makes sense why he's so fixated on you. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if it had been me he had chosen. I'll be honest I'd probably be dead or worse. I can't imagine I would have had the guts or ability to have done some of the great things you three have._

 _Having said that I want you to know I'm totally behind you now and always, and I will support you in whatever you decide to do. I trust you Harry and I'll help you in any way I can in the coming war. You are not nor will you ever be alone. We will always be by your side even, if necessary, when you face him._

 _On that note I also thank you for trusting me with this info. I swear on everything that I am that I won't reveal it to anyone without your express approval. I owe you at least that. I am equally touched that you chose to share this with me. I mean it does pertain to me so I can understand why for that reason, but in general thank you anyway. If it was even half as hard for you to write as it was for me to read then I'm very appreciative you went to the effort to let me know all the more._

 _To answer the now seemingly trivial questions though, yes I'm doing fine thank you. I've recovered well and can move freely without pain once more. I also managed to purchase a new wand from Ollivander's the other day and the difference is crazy! My old wand felt so foreign and loose. This one sits in my hand like its home. That explanation sounded a lot better as I thought about it but now that I've written it, it sounds way more ridiculous. That's probably the best way I can describe it though._

 _For now, I hope you're doing well and finding productivity and fruition with your summer plans. If your relatives give you any trouble don't hesitate to contact the twins for some revenge formulas either. I'm sorry again for the loss of your godfather. If you need to talk at all about it or anything just let me know and I'm sure we can organise something._

 _Good luck on your O.W.L. results Harry._

 _Speak soon,_

 _Neville_

 _P.S. So listen Harry, with all that said there's really only one question left to ask you. What can I do to help?_

From Neville's heartfelt words Harry felt such blissful relief. He was so proud and lucky to have a friend like Neville, who despite the challenges that obviously awaited Harry and the weight behind such a task as his, had pledged to stand by him unflinchingly regardless.

He had basically just swore his resolute support for Harry and all in one powerful question that was really more of a statement of loyalty than anything else. Once again Neville had gone above and beyond other's expectations of him and come through for Harry in a way he could never have predicted. He was so happy his friend was coming out of his shell now. The Ministry and to a wider extent their entire school year had changed them and forced them to mature quickly. Neville displayed this as much as Harry and he had no doubt that he would see the changes in both of them by the new school year.

When Harry failed to hear from Neville after a few days he had begun to worry that he'd scared or traumatised his friend with too much heavy information all at once. He knew he should have told him in person about the prophecy. However, these weren't the times when things could wait any longer. He had to prepare now, and he needed his friends too as well if they were going to have any hope of surviving.

To be honest Neville had handled it rather well considering. He had used the week to gain his thoughts and process everything Harry had said and its implications. From there he had declared his loyalty and passion for helping Harry, and for that Harry was eternally grateful and touched beyond words.

It was his last line that hit Harry hard and as heartened as he was by his friend's declaration he was also intrigued. Neville had offered his help in any way he could. Harry immediately thought of his two biggest problems at the moment: he needed a wand and the Animagus potion ingredients. He didn't think Neville would be able to help with the former. The latter however, Neville could certainly help out with. Harry wouldn't even need to tell his friend what the ingredients were for, just request them and explain back at school why. He was sure Neville wouldn't press him for an explanation he wasn't ready to give as his more inquisitive bushy haired friend might.

With that thought Harry grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a hasty but thorough letter back to Neville to thank him for his allegiance and his offer. As he gave the Owl the letter, as well as a few owl treats to smoothen the deal, he smiled knowing he now had one issue solved. Neville would surely be able get the potions without any complications arising and without having to go too far out of his way. He hoped everything would prove to be just as simple as going shopping for the ingredients so he could focus on his other goals in the meantime. The first of which was practising magic.

While obtaining a wand was at the top of his wish list Harry was by no means going to sit around whining about not having one. Instead, he decided to channel his energies and focus on the things he could do, mainly study and train. In all honesty, Harry was happy to be spending his free time before his next outing studying and practising his magic; especially if he could keep on practising with the same degree of success he'd had earlier. He was enjoying relaxing and learning so much more now that he had a comfortable, distraction free atmosphere in his trunk. It certainly didn't hurt that it came with a replenishing fresh foods charm either. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of that and headed for the kitchen for what would no doubt be a delicious lunch.

Pursuing his previous thought, Harry wondered whether regardless of the trunk he should have utilised the spare time at the Dursleys in his previous summers to greater effect, as quite clearly he had time to spare here. He was by no means a lazy worker, as Ron usually was. He perhaps just lacked the proper motivation to push him to try harder. Hermione felt like she had something to prove, to all those who said her kind wasn't worthy, and so from the get go she was determined to be the best. He and Ron were happy up until now riding her intellectual coattails: and thankful they were for it too. Now though, he needed to establish himself as more than an average wizard. This he knew with unflinching certainty, right to his core. Although, it wasn't what he knew anymore so much as it was what he believed. This was the right thing to do and no matter how content he was before in being that normal wizard, he knew he could no longer do that. His rumbling belly brought him swiftly back to reality as he finished climbing down the ladder and headed for the kitchen.

An hour later a very full and satisfied Harry sat comfortably on his couch trying to lift the feather again. He had been trying for the past half an hour to repeat his earlier performance with little success and had been getting rather frustrated over it.

He didn't get it. What was so different about his magic or him now? It couldn't have been that he wasn't focused. His entire mind was energetically intent on lifting the very feather in front of him. He was saying the spell in his mind as clearly as he had in the morning, and was still not able to lift the feather. What was wrong? Harry could feel his magic inside of him very faintly reacting to his demands, exactly as he had before, but this time it felt almost like it was grumbling or groaning at him as an engine does when it has a screw clogging its inner mechanisms. Perhaps this was the key. Upon that thought Harry stopped attempting to lift the feather and leaned back on the couch.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let go of the tension coursing through him and allowed himself to think. His mind which had been eager and perhaps even overzealous in his determination to achieve the spell calmed considerably as he spent the next few minutes winding down. Attempting to piece together the puzzle of his wandless magic, he thought back to earlier. He had emerged from the bathroom, refreshed and chilled, ready to begin lifting the feather once more. He had sat down, determined sure, but he was just as determined, if not more now. So it couldn't be that. Therefore, maybe it was his calm approach that was the key here. It was possible that his magic was somehow hindered by his own frustration. This was an interesting thought, as Harry let out a final sigh and relaxed fully into the couch.

From this position, he stretched out his hand, smiled a little as if he knew something and spoke the incantation in his mind. _'Wingardium Leviosa'._ And with that the feather rose smoothly into the air.

"Yes!" Harry jumped up in the air screaming with joy. He did it. The feather floated peacefully back down. This was a huge breakthrough! He had not only repeated his previous magic, he also now knew how he had done it and therefore (and most importantly) he knew how to do it again. Keen on repeating his success he hastily sat back down and focused once more on the task in front of him. It was difficult to tell with the adrenaline running through him at the moment, but when he repeated the spell and the feather once again rose in the air, Harry was sure he could feel his magic coursing down his arm and out of his hand. So shocked was he at feeling this that he looked at his arm as if he could see or somehow perceive the magic inside of him. His own arm was the only thing staring back at him as it normally would. Smiling at the simple and evidently surreptitious nature of his magic, Harry once again focused on the feather in front of him as he practised with the spell again and again from various locations around the room, slowly making it more difficult for himself.

'It was his frustration,' He thought, as he sat down half an hour later to catch his breath. He had successfully repeated the spell from various angles and had come up with the exact same results. The further away he stood the more he had to concentrate to focus his aim and the more practice it required to hone his magic, but still he had succeeded nonetheless. And rather competently if he did say so himself. All the while he had been careful not to become frustrated if the spell had not worked immediately. If he found it difficult once more he took a few seconds to calm himself, refocus on his centre as Remus' book had taught him and tried again. The technique worked so well. Plus, Harry had begun to feel the magic flow through him so much more steadily once he was able to repeat the process with ease. The most he could trace it at the moment was the root of his arm. He was sure with more practice he could eventually locate his centre and command his magic more wilfully.

With that in mind Harry chose to focus on another heavier item to practise on next. He also had a number of new books to get through as well as his magical meditation to practise. This summer really was a far cry away from any usual summer, Harry thought, and he couldn't be happier about it. With a gleaming smile on his face, he refocused on his magic and this time tried to make the book on the coffee table move.

"Here goes nothing." He said out loud with a cheery smile.

One week later and the sun rose steadily over the inhabitants of Little Whining to reveal another marvellous day. Those who had opted to go on holiday this year would be missing out on the summer heat wave that was currently bathing the country. The news had said it was the hottest the country had seen in years and because of such, a draught and subsequent hosepipe ban, was likely on the horizon. For those who remained in the small suburb over the summer, they cherished in the fact that fewer neighbours meant fewer inquisitive eyes to beware of. The people needn't be as concerned, therefore with how much water they were using to keep their garden grasses green and their ostentatious flowers perfectly sated.

They were also, on the whole, less prone to whisper. Something one curious family was very happy about. It turns out that their frowned upon nephew had taken to running early every morning around the neighbourhood. Fortunately for them, it was early enough in the morning that it was unlikely to be noticed, as much so by them as anyone else. Naturally, they couldn't have people talking more than they already did about their relations to the infamously troubled boy. The less attention on that area the better in their eyes. It grated them enough that he stayed with them for so long each year. But this summer he had spent almost all of his time locked away in his room. How he was eating and surviving they didn't know, nor cared to know. As long as he stayed as far away from their cosy little bubble as possible and didn't jeopardise their deserving reputation they would leave him be. The threat of one of his _abnormal_ friends showing up on the front porch was more than enough to quell any anger that arose over the issue: imagining the cover up and the explaining they would need to do to quash the inevitable rumours around said visit was all the encouragement they needed. 'Still, in a few years it would all be over and the boy would be living elsewhere', was the most prominent thought which served to carry them through their bitterness. Like sailors bracing the boat to weather the storm, the family would simply have to wait for their current plight to end before they could be free once more.

It was upon this very morning that the same boy who caused such hardships for his relatives was pushing himself harder whilst running around the neighbourhood. Thankfully, Harry was up earlier this morning so as to attract even less attention and to get a jump start on the day. He had begun with his normal workout but had decided to drive himself harder and see how it went. He had been pushing himself more every day and found he really enjoyed the stimulation exercising brought. He liked the fact that he was pushing his boundaries each day and was extending his endurance in the process. He actually felt physically much better for all the exercise he had been doing. This morning, however, he felt as though he had a little more energy so decided to sprint for longer.

On reflection, Harry was relieved he'd gotten up earlier today as no doubt his frantic running would have drawn attention any later, and if that didn't then the petals of their most precious flowerbeds that came flying off as he raced past would surely have been enough to cause an uproar. Thankfully, having overheard the Dursley's, Harry knew that most of the neighbours were away for their summer holidays so were less prone to their over the fence chitchat. 'The links in their gossip chain's had been disturbed', Harry thought jokingly. Little Whining really was as greater rumour mill as any, Hogwarts included; and there they had magic to aid them. Even so, especially in this part of the world nothing disturbed the peace like a strange sight: and Harry potter was that exact description.

He had, he felt, been doing very well recently with his healthy eating and constant daily exercising. So much so in fact, that he was beginning to see the consequences, not only on his mood, which was much brighter than usual for his summer holidays, but on his body. He had been gaining weight from all the food he now consumed daily and had with that weight been burning most of it off and building up a nice bit of muscle in its place. He was by no means as big as a boxer or anything, but now he certainly had a good bit of tone to his figure. Something he was immensely proud of. Particularly as it had another interesting side effect of increasing his focus too - at least he believed this to be the case. It was likely his newfound attitude towards life that equally contributed. In general though, Harry felt the exercising was affecting his entire status for the better.

Despite this positive, it was his attire that was likely to draw the unflattering attention of any who happened to be looking. While his face displayed the features of an average teenage boy with scruffy brown hair and a faint tan, it was his hand me down clothes that really drew the eye. They were lightyears too big for him, looking like they could house entire families underneath or be used to signal space stations from earth. His shoes were no better either and his feet were beginning to hurt as the shoes were clearly not meant to be used as harshly as they had been lately. It was this oddity (or rather combinations of strangeness) that bewildered the occupants of Little Whining and encouraged that garden gossip, which so rarely needed an excuse as it was.

Hopefully though, all that would end today. Not the neighbourly nosiness of course, that would never stop, Harry thought with a chuckle: Voldemort was more likely to become a nurse at St. Mungo's than that happening; a scary thought in itself. No! Happily, today was the last day he would have to endure wearing such rubbish again, as today he was going shopping with Moony.

As the day had crawled ever closer Harry had increasingly been anticipating buying a whole new wardrobe just for himself. He had never been in the position to do such things before and had honestly never even been properly shopping before, the Dursleys had merely tossed him Dudley's handoffs and that was the end of it. He felt that after all he had endured, especially recently, today would be his reward, and so he was going to buy whatever he liked no matter what the price. There were times to be cautious and consider what you spent money on and there were times to just go wild because you could, and today was definitely one of the latter.

After having given the topic some thought Harry had decided he would cheekily encourage Remus to do the same as well. He knew his wolf friend could use it considering his barely acceptable appearance as it was. Plus, Harry was sure Tonks would appreciate Remus' new and hopefully more flattering attire. So with the anticipation riveting his every movement Harry finished his run with a sprint before leaping upstairs into his room and down into his trunk to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later he emerged showered and ready from his relatives, wearing, hopefully for the last time, Dudley's cast offs. A few minutes later Remus jauntily walked around the corner and the two embraced and walked towards the park where there were few onlookers.

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked with a grin, visibly glad to see him again.

"I'm absolutely great thanks Moony," Harry began, "honestly I cannot wait for today. I mean fortunately the last week has rocketed by with studying and everything, but regardless this day has been something I've been particularly looking forward to. And not just for me either, but for the both of us." Harry said gesturing to his and Moony's clothes with a chuckle.

Remus had to agree. "You've got a point there kid I'll give you that. Alright before we reach the park let me just go through apparating again with you…"

"Moony I get it, you've explained this to me every other night for the past week: the three D's of apparition, what it feels like, what splinching is and what to do if I get lost." Harry interrupted. "But you're side apparating me and you said it yourself, with you in complete control 'there's nothing to worry about'". Although, when he did say it Harry had noticed Remus was trying more to reassure himself rather than Harry. Harry was too eager to let his fears over apparition worry him. Plus he knew apparition was totally safe. Remus apparently just got cold feet sometimes before their little outings, a trend Harry noticed was lessening in recent times; perhaps due to their closeness or the fact he was getting desensitised - again.

"Did you manage to knock Mundungus out alright? You didn't say I needed to use my cloak to get out of the house". Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, I slipped something in the flask he takes with him when he goes on duty. Considering what's inside is usually enough to knock a normal man sideways I think with this added he's out like a light right about now." Remus stated with a smirk. Harry could tell despite all Remus' fretting over their excursions he secretly enjoyed the subterfuge: a reminder no doubt of his mischievous youth.

"Nice one. It was definitely a good idea to apparate Moony. Taking the bus twice in a row would likely draw too much attention to us and it's definitely best to avoid that."

"I know Harry, and I'm not really worried about the apparition part as I've done it a thousand times before. It's just the anticipation of another one of our outings is enough to age me several years. I'm also beginning to feel the ache of the approaching full moon, which is never a help for me." Remus explained genuinely, his eyes taking on a downcast look.

Harry's heart wrenched for his friend. He knew he had been suffering with this for most of his life but as Harry had come to know him better over the last few weeks he had begun to feel Moony's pain over his condition more fervently. It was no wonder the Marauders had wanted to help their friend and brother with his furry problem by becoming Animagus themselves, as he now felt that same tug to learn as quickly as possible so he could similarly accompany him during his transformations. It was his legacy after all and he felt he would be making his parents proud if he could help their friend out in such a way.

"I'm sorry Remus, I know this is tough for you". Harry exclaimed and put a hand on Remus' shoulder for comfort. They had arrived in the park now and apart from the clanging of the ever ominously swaying swings, the park was deserted.

"It's alright Harry, I'm used to it." Remus started before shaking his head to dismiss the melancholy thoughts below. "Anyhow, shall we." He finished with a small hopeful smile as if to cheer himself up with it.

"Ready when you are Moony." Harry straightened up and matched Remus cheer with some of his own. Remus then turned away from Harry facing forwards. After a quick uttered spell he was satisfied that no one was near and he stuck out his arm ready for Harry to take. After a few seconds of anticipatory pausing he grabbed Remus' outstretched arm and immediately felt himself being stretched and twisted through an insanely narrow tube before landing next to Remus in what he assumed was an alley miles away from where they were moments ago.

He knew they had arrived at their destination because the cool summer morning winds of the suburbs were instantaneously replaced by the warm breeze of the inner city air. Car horns, Sirens, the cacophony of construction work and the general buzz of a city were immediately perceptible as his nose filed with the all the smells one would naturally associate with a classic urban alleyway. Harry then attempted to open his eyes but felt an immediate rush hit him as if several speeding cars had caught him off guard and ploughed into him from every which way.

Harry gripped Remus' arm as he tried to centre himself: his balance off and vision wonky. It was like going on a fairground ride that left you dizzy and disorientated with that infamous nauseous feeling in the pit of your stomach, except it all happened in the space of a split second. Almost as soon as it started though it miraculously evaporated and Harry felt almost fine again. He took a deep steadying breath to be sure and calmed his thumping heart. He looked over to see Remus eyeing him with as much attentiveness as mirth.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, as he righted himself and tried to level his breathing once more.

"Well I didn't tell you this but it's not uncommon for first timers to puke upon landing. You however handled it rather well I must say. Although your face did go a little green for a moment there." Remus said with a chuckle at Harry's predicament.

"Merlin, thanks Moony. I really appreciate the heads up." Harry said exasperatedly, but finished with a chuckle as well. "Shall we", Harry said gesturing to the entrance of the alley and taking a steadying breath to make sure he had shaken off the momentary sickness altogether.

Remus smiled at Harry's predicament but nodded in affirmation and the two walked out in muggle London in search of some much needed new clothes.

Several hours and even more shopping bags later and Harry and Remus sat eating in an American diner, both men looking extremely exhausted and satisfied. They had finished their burgers and were now picking at their chips and sipping on giant milkshakes.

"I had no idea shopping could be so exhausting", Harry stated frankly, "I mean there was so much to choose from and try on and consider."

"I know, I must admit I certainly didn't think it would be that draining. We did get a lot of great things though. I'm particularly proud of our new suits." Remus exclaimed jauntily.

While Remus had been hesitant at first, Harry had persuaded him to get one after seeing how well it had suited him. Harry thought his own would be a good idea in case he needed it for school; his old robes were a little out of date not too mention snug where they shouldn't be. Moony, having also tried his on, had to accept how good a muggle suit looked and acquiesced to get one as well.

The two had gone to everything from the massive department stores to the cosier half-hidden stores and had spent hundreds, maybe even thousands of muggle pounds on new wardrobes. Harry had bought far more than Remus as he was literally starting from scratch. Everything from sports clothes, to winter jackets, to shoes, right down to his underwear – that had been an embarrassing purchase as it had been a young lady shop assistant around his age who had served him - had been tossed into his trunk.

Now though, after an exceedingly long day the two were enjoying each other's company over a indulgent meal. Finishing the last of his chips Remus piped up and asked Harry about the Marauders workbook and if he had had a chance to read it.

At this Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh, of course Moony. I completely forgot to tell you," Harry reprimanded himself. "I've read it cover to cover… almost twice. It's amazing! The spells and ideas inside are out of this world useful. Especially the parts where you guys detailed how you created the map! There was hardly any structure to the book though, so it was a bit hard to follow," Harry stated curiously, "I had to reread things several times and link pages together before I could make sense of some half-finished sentences. The rest may forever remain a mystery though."

"Yes I know, well we frequently got distracted by one thing or another so it was a very sketchy style process. Sirius always said he put his Animagus research at the back though?" Remus asked inquisitively.

"Thankfully yes, that part was all at the back and will hopefully come in extremely useful in the future." Harry said out loud. Beneath he was thinking it was already coming in useful as he had begun trying to harness and tap into his inner magic. Ironically, what Harry had read from his father and Sirius' notes was drastically similar to what Sirius' eastern book had suggested. Both talked about channelling and getting acquainted with your own magic and developing your more natural wandless skills. As soon as Harry had recognised this compatibility between the two books he had begun to understand why Sirius had been interested in it and why in the end he had given it to Moony. Clearly, he had hoped that such methods of controlling ones inner magic would help his wolf friend tame the beast within. It was this thought that prompted Harry to enquire about such to Remus, it also allowed Harry to steer the conversations away slightly from his secret Animagus goals.

"Remus, how come you gave Sirius' eastern style book to me? Did you not find uses for it?" Harry inquired. Remus was taken back by the change in topic.

"Well I was very interested in the book when Sirius gave it to me, and upon Sirius' insistence I tried a few of the practical techniques the book describes. It actually helped me, albeit only partially, with my transformations." At Harry's nod of understanding Remus continued. "Unfortunately, the book only briefly outlines some of the techniques required to control your inner magics. As I recall it's really more of a study into the eastern methods of magic rather than a guide as to how they actually work or indeed how to harness them. For me they just turned out to be not so impactful. My…" and here Moony glanced around cautiously before lowering his voice, "Furry problem runs deep within my body through my magic and to my biology. It is, particularly after so long, a part of me now more so than it was then. Regardless, I was unable to discover any other useful techniques along those lines to deal with my problem and by that point the Wolfsbane potion was aiding me considerably in controlling it." Remus finished.

Harry felt sorry for his friend's plight but could understand his choice to put more heed into the Wolfsbane and accept his condition. From this, Harry still felt determined to get his hands on a book that delved further into the eastern magical principles, as much for Moony now as for himself. He knew the book Sirius had acquired only just scratched the surface and Moony was right, it was more a study of the culture rather than their methods. It was a brilliant starting point though, and one that opened up a path Harry intended to pursue rigorously.

"Why do you ask?" Remus followed up, when Harry failed to respond.

"Oh well it's just because I've found the book so useful and interesting. It's a far-cry away from anything Hogwarts teaches and given its focus on achieving magical awareness and thus control I thought it would have been of great significance to your 'furry problem'. Harry lowered his voice for the last words, imitating his wolf friend.

"Ah yes, I believe Sirius had hoped the same." Remus said as much fondly as sadly.

From here the two lapsed into a small silence while they pondered their own thoughts. Harry's thoughts revolved for a time around his godfather and father. Having consumed all the Marauder's book had to offer over the past week he felt so much closer to his father and Sirius; two men he wished he'd known better had now come alive in a new way through the words in the book and the adventures they forecasted. Certain spells and jokes paved the way for Harry to imagine just how they were used and the great friendship that was born out of them. He could easily believe that these mischievous formative years would have been the highlight of Sirius' short life. That thought however led him to sadness over his godfather's imprisonment and then abrupt end after half a life time of misery.

Remus must have seen the saddened look on Harry's face as he reached over the table and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry kid. He meant a lot to me too." Remus said, perceiving the direction of Harry's thoughts. At that Harry had to smile. He was thankful for Remus' heartfelt gesture.

"Anyway," Remus began, changing the subject and tone, "have you been able to come up with any solution to your lack of a wand problem?"

At this Harry perked up slightly. "Well, that depends on your definition of the word solution." Remus raised his eyebrow. "Basically, the other night I brainstormed over it and could only come up with one working answer. I need a wand and who has one, Ollivander."

Remus scrunched his features in confusion as if Harry had just spoken another language to him. "But I thought we ruled that out as all of his wands are traceable." Remus stated.

"Well yes and no. I think almost all of his wands are traceable, however there's no way all of them are. I mean he's a wandmaker with what must be thousands of wands locked up in tiny boxes and crammed into ever crevice of his old shop. There's got to be some he hasn't placed the trace on. One's he's made for non-sale purposes perhaps. Plus, he's like a million years old- just a few shy of Dumbledore- so he's been making them for decades upon decades and is bound to have a few odd wands lying around. It's my plan to go there and get one. Now I'm not just going to go in and throw money at him. You said the other day that the thing he prizes more than anything else is his reputation, aka his livelihood, his passion, right?"

Remus nodded eagerly listening as Harry continued. "Well what if I could offer him something he'd been willing to do anything to obtain, some of the rarest ingredients imaginable to make wands with. Do you think he'd be willing to help me out then?"

Remus thought for a second before replying, but he looked sceptical. "Honestly, I doubt it; I mean what would you be able to offer him that would make him consider risking jail and indeed his reputation?"

"Well firstly the amount of money I'd be willing to offer him could likely buy him whichever rare ingredient he desired. Still, all in all I think a little basilisk venom for his wandmaking would certainly do the trick." Harry finished, eyeing Remus' reaction.

Not being one to disappoint, Moony's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Basilisk venom. "You mean to say all that talk about Slytherin's beast the year before I joined was true? You killed it down in, what was it, the chamber of secrets?" Remus asked incredulously.

To which Harry responded with a nod of sincerity. "Wow kid, no half measures, huh? And I thought you were brave for tackling those dementors in my year there." Remus said as he sighed out in bewilderment. "Okay, well I suppose that would certainly buy his curiosity if not curry his favour, tempting him even to risk as well. But from all I know about him, this is a man who plays by the rules. He's never been one to step outside of the law or social norms let alone lie to a man he's known for decades and is bound to have contact with. He's as much Dumbledore's man as the Weasleys are." Remus reasoned.

"I know Remus, but I've got to try something. I'm just going to go there as myself and persuade him as best I can that getting this wand is not just a want of a boy in school, but the need of someone who has to be fighting; who already is. After that, all I can do is hope for the best." Harry stated just as hopefully as decidedly.

To that Remus opened his mouth, Harry assumed to protest, before thinking better of it and closing it, leaning back into his seat to think over Harry's words. After a minute of deliberation Remus leaned forward again placing his fingertips together in front of him in contemplation of his next words. "Well I don't like it Harry. I just don't think he would risk everything when all is said and done, and in the end you will have exposed yourself to him and by extension Dumbledore for nothing. Consequently, you will be on lock down no doubt for the rest of the summer and our little 'outings' will likely no longer be possible." Remus said, his eyes casting themselves downwards.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "However, you brought me around with your sincerity and passion. Maybe, just maybe, it's possible you can do the same with the old wandman. So, as long as you promise me you will think this through thoroughly, as well as consider all of the consequences over the next few days and if by that time you come up with the same intention, then I will help you as I can." Remus stated dependably with a nod.

Harry was taken aback by the man's show of not just respect for Harry's decision, but loyalty for him too. "Wow, Remus," Harry was so stunned he momentarily didn't know what to say, "thank you. That meant so much to me. After last year with most of the wizarding world as well as Hogwarts believing me a crazy attention seeking boy, that really meant a lot to me." Harry said sincerely. He was truly touched by Remus' stand of loyalty for him and he knew Remus could see that Harry had observed this in the hardness of his facial features.

"Your welcome, kid. Honestly,if you came to me three weeks ago asking for such a thing I would have thought you mad or likely careless and reckless for wanting to do something so drastic without thinking it through. But from all I've seen since then, there's no way anyone in the wizarding world or at Hogwarts will be able to perceive you as that boy anymore. You've grown so much in such a short space of time Harry. Partly, I suppose, because of what happened at the Ministry." Upon Remus mentioning it, Harry ducked his head as he remembered all that happened that day. From their flight, to the Ministry fight, to their brief escape and finally to Dumbledore and Voldemort's clash. It had all been an earth rattling wake-up call to the impending storm on the horizon. The veil over the dark lord's resurgence had been lifted and now his shadow crept onto the populace of Britain as the prospect of war caught up with their reality.

"And partly," Remus continued, "because of how you've dealt with it. The decisions you've made since and your acceptance of the consequences of your actions as well as inactions have shown so much about the person you're growing to be. The boy I met in your third year has been replaced by the rapidly approaching man in front of me. "At that Harry had to smile. It was the first time anyone had called him that and he'd never felt more honoured to be gifted such meaningful praise. The fact that is was coming from Remus meant even more to him.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said genuinely.

Remus nodded in acceptance. "Sure thing kid. It's why I'm here after all." He said gesturing to the room. "Just one final question Harry?" Remus asked. With a nod from Harry he continued. "Do you really need this wand? Can you not wait until you go back to school to practise magic; I mean the school holidays are half way over as it is."

Harry took a second to think over Remus' question and whether it truly was necessary. He was progressing remarkably well with his wandless magic and had been able to cast over a dozen basic spells so far. He was now easily proficient with his first spell, _Wingardium Leviosa,_ and was currently practising with a first year transfiguration spell. He would have tried using spells like _expelliamus_ and _stupefy_ , as they were most useful, but without anyone to practise them on or a target area to shoot at he would be unsure of their effectiveness. Amazingly though, with his other spells he had been able to recognise the magic it took for each one to be cast. It turned out that once Harry practised each spell enough times he began to recognise the subtle differences in each piece of magic that lay behind it. It wasn't particularly a feeling one could describe, just as one cannot describe a colour, as it just is. What he could do though was remember the feeling of his magic for each spell he wanted to cast and from there reproduce each spell easier.

Having said that, despite his progress and his exceedingly useful insights he was gaining by practising wandless magic, he was sure he would still need a wand if he was to train normally and more efficiently. While training without a wand was all he could do right now, he was sure even if he carried practising for a year his spell casting would only reach a certain point. Just as Sirius's book had described, the native eastern masters of the magic had only used this for the more basic of spells. To focus the real energy behind a spell was something that needed a wand. He was sure in the future he could combine wandless magic with normal magic to his advantage in fights and elsewhere, especially as this magic was a particularly overlooked and/or undervalued one. For now though, a wand was the only thing that would further his progress that would satisfy his goals. He knew it down to his core.

"Yeah Remus I do. I have to practise and be able to use magic without the restrictions the Ministry would put on me, for now and the future. I need to do this. I will of course think long and hard when I get back about whether this is the right way to get one. But in the end, I'm confident this is the most likely way to achieve that goal. Even if it does seem quite crazy." Harry finished jokingly, to which Remus had to crack a smile as well.

The two continued to chat for another hour and enjoy each other's company before they headed home to awaken Mundungus and resume their daily activities as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred. They figured Mundungus wouldn't look too closely at the fact that Harry now had brand new fitting clothes on, after all Remus had said he'd likely be too busy snoozing again.

The next morning after his run Harry returned to see Neville's regal Owl sitting atop his desk next to Hedwig's perch. Hedwig, who had donned her perch clearly proclaiming it as her own, was currently puffing out her chest, not glancing even for a second at the new bird in the room. Harry wasn't sure but he believed he could see pride in his familiar's eyes over her position in the room. The other bird looked indignant, if owls could look such way, and glanced casually out of the window. Chuckling, Harry grabbed a treat, handed it to Neville's bird and took the package it held.

Sitting down on his old Dursley bed, he ripped into the package to find all of his requested Animagus ingredients as well as a letter from his friend.

Neville had immediately thanked Harry for his early birthday present. Harry had sent, along with his last letter, his copy of Practical Defence that Remus and Sirius had gifted him last Christmas; the book was more of a loan than anything as it now held sentimental value for Harry, but he figured once he had easier access to the shops in Diagon Alley he could get his friend something proper of his own. Harry had read and reread the book various times over the past year and felt like he now knew it well enough that it was time one of his friends benefitted from the knowledge within. He knew the books contents would be highly useful for Neville and would help him prepare for the future battles that waited, gleaming like a dark omen on the horizon.

After thanking Harry, Neville responded in earnest over Harry's ingredients, but was curious to know what caused Harry's urgent need for them and why he had come to him and not Ron or Hermione for help. Harry had expected this question and in honesty it was a very good one to ask and one Harry wished he didn't have to answer.

The truth, he feared, as well as the keeping of it as a secret would likely serve to be an area of contention between himself and his two best friends. Unfortunately, both Hermione and Ron would likely have taken issue over the ingredients and would have wanted to know more; Hermione would probably have even gone so far as to research and figure it out herself. This was exactly what Harry didn't want at the moment, he really worshipped his secrecy in this matter. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his friends, it would surely be a lot easier if he did, it was more that if he told them and others found out the whole thing would become a big deal. And honestly after the oppression of last year, Harry was happy keeping things quiet until he could actually validate them: he would rather have people know he had done it rather than know he was trying, for some reason. Perhaps it was the not wanting to be seen as the struggling boy anymore and rather the accomplished man he aspired to be.

It was for this same reason that he had decided to keep his wandless abilities and eastern magical pursuits secret as well. He thought it was best not to make a fuss over something which he didn't even know the outcome of. That and the less people knew the less likely Dumbledore was to find out. If the old headmaster got even a whiff of Harry's activities he would almost definitely keep a much closer eye on him, which would no doubt restrict his movements somewhat. Right now keeping his friends and thus Dumbledore in the dark was certainly the right way forward. It did feel strange and slightly saddening not to confide in his two closest friends however as he had done so for the last five years. In the end though, it was best everything was kept close to his chest until he could establish himself more in the war situation. For Harry, that meant keeping his wandless abilities and Animagus training under wraps for now, at least until he had progressed further.

It was for those reasons that Neville was the perfect one to choose to keep everything quiet. Harry knew his friend would be more than willing to help and would not reveal anything without Harry's express approval. Harry got the feeling from his last letter that whatever was said between them was kept that way, something Harry was exceedingly grateful for right now. Harry also knew that Neville had considerably easier access to some of the herbs needed for the potion as he rigorously tended to his plants year round. It was actually extremely impressive how much Neville excelled at Herbology. It was a shame their potions teacher was such a harsh taskmaster (not to mention that he was a massive ass as well), otherwise Neville may well have applied his same herbology talents to the cousin subject of potions.

Neville had then gone on to mention the attack that had happened in muggle London only yesterday. It had taken place while Harry and Remus had been returning from their city shopping spree during the afternoon rush hour. According to the Daily Prophet one of the busy Bridges in the middle of London had collapsed due to Death Eater interference. Several high ranking Death Eaters were implicated in the attack and the ministry were apparently working overtime to deal with the ramifications of the situation. Several muggles had died and more had been injured in the attack. The muggle world was in outrage over the mysterious incident which left no evidence of cause or reason.

'So this is how it starts', Harry thought apprehensively, knowing that Voldemort wasn't even getting warmed up yet. The dark lord was perhaps trying to stretch the ministry to see where the exploitable cracks formed. Although, this was just speculation on Harry's part.

The main Prophet story had finally gone into as much detail as they could gather about what happened at the ministry the night Voldemort re-emerged. It turns out many rooms in the department of mysteries had been vandalised or destroyed along with much of the hall of prophesies. In the end Harry had no idea which rooms they had ran into as they were running for their lives at the time. But he guessed the Death Eaters would likely not have cared where their stray spells went so that's why so much had been damaged or destroyed. The rest of the article was filled with gibberish and the standard Daily Prophet speculation about him and his friends' activities inside the Ministry.

Curiously, when Harry was flicking through the rest of the paper, he had also noticed towards the back a small article about an old wizarding shop which lay outside of Diagon Alley that had burnt down. The shop was home to an old wizard bookkeeper who sold mostly muggle books now but was also known for holding some magical ones too. The fire had been brushed over by the prophet and Harry hadn't thought much of it. It was when he happened to catch the muggle news downstairs at the Dursleys later that night that he thought the incident far more curious. The muggles had reported the same incident of an old bookkeeper in London who had gone missing after an attack and subsequent fire on his property had left most of the place destroyed. Harry was taken back by this. Why had the prophet not reported that he was missing or that there had been a fire? Were they purposefully not reporting the incident to the public? Surely it wasn't a coincidence that its full details hadn't been reported. With Voldemort now back in the picture nothing could be dismissed as mere chance. Was someone therefore trying to keep it under wraps? He doubted few in the wizarding world would bother watching the muggle news and even fewer would think the events suspicious even if they linked them. Why would they? They after all had more important topics to focus on right now. As a matter of interest Harry resolved to inquire about the missing wizard with Remus next time he spoke to him.

Neville finished the letter by thanking Harry once again for the book and wishing him well with whatever his summer activities with the potions ingredients entailed.

For now, Harry was incredibly excited to start prepping his Animagus potion so he headed down into his trunk to fetch the Marauders notebook where the instructions lay inside. Whilst waiting for it to be ready Harry intended to dive head first into his newly acquired Occlumency book and begin his training. Hopefully, he would have more luck with a book as a teacher than he ever had with Snape. 'Probably less painful this way too', he thought, as he began to ready his potion.

Four days later found a very relaxed Harry Potter lying in the back garden absorbing all the intense English sun had to offer on an uncannily hot day for the country. The inhabitants of Little Whining had all retreated into their homes and turned their fans on high as they braced for the midday heat to reach its peak. The Dursleys had decided to vacate their home, much to the ire of Uncle Vernon, seeing as it was Harry's birthday and an influx of Owl post was likely to occur throughout the day, facts Harry was only too happy about.

The result of this was a very peaceful morning in the Surrey suburb which Harry took advantage of to sit outside in the Dursley's more secluded back garden and practise his Occlumency exercises. Since first picking up the book Harry had delved into its contents with vigour and had emerged afterwards having discovered many new exercises to practise and techniques to reinforce in order to harness the specified mind magics. The book, which had been exceedingly thorough if not a tad dated, had described that the art of occlumency served as the barrier against the art of legilimancy. 'As fire is broken by water so too is legilimancy by occlumency', the book had begun.

However, what Harry didn't know, as both Snape and Dumbledore had failed to mention, was that occlumency also served as a brilliant method of honing ones memory and clarifying ones emotions. Speaking in generalities the book had purported that those who were gifted and trained in the art of occlumency were able to retain much more information and assert greater control of their natural feelings through the enhancing retrospect of occlumency. Known practitioners including the author were able, using occlumency's techniques, to organise their thoughts, sort through memories and eventually _clear one's mind_ to a degree that left it indissoluble to even the most skilled of legilimens: 'A mind that retains such clarity and volition is impregnable as any legilimens will discover no hint of weaknesses to exploit.'

This was huge news to Harry. Snape had never mentioned the other advantages of learning Occlumency, nor to be honest any of the information that was outlined by this book in the first chapter let alone the rest of it. Upon reading and understanding the author's recommendations Harry had begun to sort through as many memories as he could muster. He had a hard time reliving many things, particularly Cedric and Sirius' deaths had not been something he would have done again, but after a day spent reliving the past, both the good and the bad, he laid back in his chair an emotional and exhausted mess.

While the experience left him completely wiped, he felt happy in an overwhelmingly relieved sort of way. He had confronted a lot of what had made him angry in his life, particularly last year at school and had at least to some degree come to terms with as much as he could. His reflections had also given him perspective over his own actions as well as the actions of others which garnered him an interesting angle on past events. Harry could certainly see why going through your memories was the first step to take in the book as even if it was the most emotional, it was the best method forward in order to achieve the calm of mind required to become an occlumens.

From here, there were several techniques for beginners which Harry had spent the last few days practising. He had to focus his mental acuity and try to build up walls with magic around his mind, so to speak. These walls would eventually be able to keep a legilimancy attack out and more. Harry discovered that Snape had been right in one regard, in that the fastest way to learn occlumency was to be attacked by a legilimens and try to block or repel them once they gained access to your mind. This is so you learnt what it felt like to be attacked and could counter accordingly. Unfortunately, Harry didn't have anyone he wanted to divulge his occlumency intentions to let alone someone he could trust to attack him and learn his other secrets. So he wasn't exactly sure how effective his occlumency walls were but the book had instructed that there were other ways to learn than be attacked so he had followed those instead.

It was a little tricky as he was never sure what his walls would do if actually attacked, but he eventually managed to build some up and took time to reinforce them with his magic every time he did his exercises. He knew he was very early on in his occlumency training yet he felt he was doing well, particularly as he could tell he was beginning to retain more information when studying.

He had of course read a lot of his other books over the last few days as well, including some of next year's transfiguration and charms books. Interestingly, he had also started reading up on Runes. The book Remus had lent him had been incredibly difficult to grasp, but was slowly getting easier and Harry could see why Remus had recommended it. It was packed with useful facts and had small scribblings of Remus' in the margins which highlighted useful tips and strategies for remembering different patterns. Fortunately, Harry's occlumency came in handy when the time came to remember different configurations of patterns and what they meant. He had once thought Runes was a wasteful subject and couldn't see why Hermione had studied it. As soon as he was explained the uses of them by the book he found he couldn't be more wrong. For example, ward creation and curse breaking had a lot to do with runes as the ambient magic held within could hold curses in place for years. A useful piece of information for the future no doubt.

Harry had continued to study these and various other topics and was happy he was making some large strides forward with his summer. He had even finalised a plan to go to Diagon Alley and confront Ollivander. In the end Harry had to admit that he couldn't predict everything, he could plan and plan but ultimately he just didn't know what the old wandmaker would say. All he knew was that he needed to try if he was ever to succeed in his goals.

Surprisingly, his OWL results, of which he had completely forgotten about, had arrived yesterday. It had seemed so long ago that he and his friend had sat in the Great Hall and written them. So much had happened since then. As Harry felt at the end of last term, looking back before the Ministry was like peering into a different universe. He felt so different now, and in the best possible way.

At any rate, he had received Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and most surprisingly Potions. He knew he wouldn't get the O he needed to study potions at a higher level for NEWTS and is thus required to be an Auror, but still an EE with a professor as harmful to child education as Snape wasn't bad. He received his only O in Defence of course, which he was thankful for even if he did expect it. His Astrology, Divination and History of Magic grades he just glanced over as they didn't really matter to him, or ironically to much else.

'Oh well, there goes being an Auror then', Harry thought. Although to be fair Harry reasoned his entire life would likely turn out to be like an Auror's anyway, just without the uniform. He would still go after people who tried to hurt others as per his oath to his parents even if he did somehow manage to defeat Voldemort. A simple title of Auror and a badge to go with it were not as defining a career opportunity for him anymore. Conversely, he wondered how his friends had done with their OWLs and awaited their birthday messages which would no doubt tell him about them. Hermione particularly would likely burst at her predictably whitewashing results. It was 20 minutes later, thankfully after he had finished his occlumency exercises that the first of the day's owls shot towards him with his first letter and gifts. It was Neville's by the look of it and appeared to be carrying quite a bit package in its talons.

A few hours later and Harry was in his trunk apartment writing responses to the eclectic range of presents he had received. Ron and Hermione had gifted him a few of their usual trinkets-chocolate frogs and a small book on quidditch. Luna had sent him a nice letter and postcard about her summer travels. Ginny had sent him a picture of the six of them which Harry remembered had been taken late last year before their exams, and Neville had sent him a wand holster, which came with several special enchantments. Harry was grateful for all his presents and said as much in his responses. Hedwig would certainly be busy again tonight he thought.

The Weasleys had sent him a homemade cake, which Harry swore got nicer each year and Hagrid had sent him some of his infamous rock cakes: Harry actually found a good use for them as targets to practise aiming at with his wandless abilities. He needed to use something that was exceedingly tough after all, he thought with a chuckle of fondness over his half-giant friends freakishly hard cakes. Remus had sent him a book on duelling, something Harry was ecstatic over and would delve into with fervour as soon as he could.

His last letter, which he had received in a shocking as much as frightening plume of flames thanks to Fawkes, had been the most disconcerting by far of all his presents. Dumbledore had written him to wish him well and many happy returns. He then went onto mention that he would be over to pick Harry up in a week's time when he would leave him, after requiring his help with a small matter, with the Weasleys as usual for the rest of the summer.

At this Harry froze. He reread the passage one more time and dropped the letter with an annoyed and defeated sigh. 'I should have expected this,' he thought. Dumbledore was coming and Harry could do nothing about it, particularly without the old man getting too curious over why he suddenly wanted to stay with his despised relatives.

On any normal occasion Harry would have done anything to go with the Weasleys; his surrogate family were almost as good as the real thing for him and treated him as one of their own. However, now that Harry had begun preparing things for the future and started his training, there was no way he could continue with these while at the Weasleys. He would probably be roped into de-gnoming the garden, or something fun but ultimately useless towards his war effort. He would also be afforded no privacy and as a result his training schedule would go to hell. Sure he wanted to see his friends and indeed the Weasleys, but what he was doing right now was so important he just didn't have time to waste. School would be here all too soon and he could see his friends then. Now he needed to be studying and practising. Likewise, Dumbledore probably thought the contact between the two of them as well as his little planned excursion would bring them closer together and mend bridges, whereas in reality it would likely only serve to drive Harry further from where he wanted to be and thus away from him. Harry never thought he would relish being at the Dursleys let alone pick it over being with his friends. He felt guilty at that thought, but knew he needed this time to get better.

This severely screwed up his summer schedule and meant he would likely need to bump up his timetable considerably. After all he still needed his wand for the new year, regardless of whether he could practise with it over the summer or not. He knew if he was ever to use his holly wand outside of Hogwarts during the year then he could easily be tracked and caught. It needed to happen soon then. 'I'll have to contact Remus and let him know as soon as possible', was the idea that lay upon Harry's mind when he heard a ringing in his kitchen.

Hurriedly Harry, forgetting about Dumbledore's letter, leapt up and into the kitchen to switch the stove off which was currently heating his Animagus potion.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Finally he had gotten the potion right. His previous two attempts had not worked out very well. Apparently it was a more difficult potion to brew than his father and Sirius had stated in the Marauder's book, but thankfully one of his other Animagus books he had purchased filled in the gaps. The potions current colour now indicated it was ready for drinking according to the instructions.

"Best Birthday Present Ever!" Harry said out loud with glee. He gently poured some of the potion into a cup and waited a few minutes for it to cool before eagerly downing the contents. He decided to lie down on his bed as the potion was likely to induce a trance-like sleep and he didn't want to fall over randomly and hurt himself when it kicked in. As if the potion had heard his thoughts he felt a sudden drowsiness and almost drunkenness wash over him and he stumbled into the side of the kitchen before hitting the floor, unconscious.

When Harry would attempt to reflect on his dream state later he would be able to remember scarily little about what occurred. All he would be able to piece together of the event was a complete strangeness to his surroundings and random colours flashing at intervals around him. To top it off, he had the constant feeling of falling. Funnily enough it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, more like what Harry associated Alice felt tumbling down the rabbit hole: he was falling but smoothly, calmly rather than uncontrollably.

Before he knew it though the strange lights all around him began to fade into white and from afar he could see something moving. It was coming towards him from the centre of his vision, except it was blurry, blurry as if he wasn't wearing his glasses. Were those wings? When it came closer Harry could feel a pull towards it. It was calling him. It was so strong and Harry for all of the feelings he'd felt and suppressed and swallowed and immersed himself in in his life, this one just felt right. Like a part of himself he never knew existed was coming back to him. It had nearly reached him. Without thinking he leaped forward to grasp it and as he did so the figure took on an absolute clarity. Fluttering there on his outstretched arm, with radiant green eyes mirroring his own and even with a brown tuft of hair standing on end was a brilliant hawk.

A torrent of pain washed over him. Immersed him. Scolded him. A pain so pure it pounded from the inside. His body was screaming on top of screams trying to drown out the pain. It was eating him, clawing at him, he couldn't think anymore. He wanted to - just as Harry felt his head was on the verge of exploding, the pain stopped. A prickling sensation haunted his head as he managed to opened his eyes.

A green darkness surrounded him. Empty.

Suddenly his pain that was shifted, moulding into something like a mirror. Only a mirror he could see through. There was movement on the other side.

In a shrouded expanse a figure, darker than nightmares stepped forward. Lord Voldemort moved as a viper. His dark robes swaying in a motionless wind upon the dirtied grey stones on a rocky island. Barely perceivable light drenched him as he stood basking in his power. Magic radiated from him like heat from a star.

Harry's skin crawled, sweat pouring from him. He stood stark still. Voldemort had not seen him. _Was he even really here?_ All of a sudden _he_ began.

"I know how afraid you are, Harry." Voldemort said.

Harry became ice. He didn't dare breathe. _Where was his wand?_ _Where was he?_

"But you shouldn't be. All you need do is merely accept your fate." His voice barely above a whisper. _The prophecy, did Voldemort know?_

"Come now Harry, RISE!"

Harry didn't move. He couldn't. This wasn't his- . A noise reverberated around the hall. Harry turned to see, himself. He stood up from behind rock on the other side of the island. It was Harry, or at least what he had looked like only a few months ago.

He stood and tried to look defiant as Voldemort turned to face him. "I'll never surrender to you, Tom."

A humourless laugh sprang from Voldemort's throat. "I know, Harry. It's so much _better_ when you don't!" With one swift swish of his hand Voldemort destroyed the rock that was next to his other self. Other Harry went flying over and landed with a crash in front of Voldemort. Harry still couldn't move.

Other Harry started weeping. Cuts and blood coated him from the blast. Voldemort laughed again. "And now Harry, you will die." He paused, staring down into Harry's eyes. "But not before I impart on you the knowledge that every one of your friends, all the people that you love, will die. But only after I've made them suffer, suffer so much _more_ than your ever have." Voldemort raised his hand.

Harry couldn't move, but he had to, he must. He gripped his fist. Voldemort was about to strike. Other Harry gripped his fist too, and as though Harry was speaking through him, he said. "No Tom, you will be the one to suffer." As Voldemort struck other Harry sprang at him. An explosion so bright and strong it shattered the mirror and sent Harry flying, falling back towards the light.


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking on Your Feet

**Chapter 5: Thinking on your feet**

 ** _"Some magics can only be done by doing. 'Practising surely helps', they say. And in part they are right. But in reality magic has such a deep connection to our bodies that some branches can only be performed in the heat of a moment. A certain emotion, vehemently expressed, is the trigger that is needed to jumpstart a skill. And once that skill has been tapped, then let one discover the well." Quote from 'A Mastery of Magic.'_**

6 days later Harry emerged from his trunk after what had become his usual morning workout feeling refreshed and ready for the challenge that lay ahead. The irregular summer heatwave which ended on Harry's birthday had passed and the typical British clouds now lay strewn across the sky splashing rain as they chose. Ironically for Harry, the gloom of the weather reflected somewhat the worst possible consequence of his undertaking, a fact that only served to rattle his already fragile nerves further.

Today, he would put his summer activities at risk and head to Diagon Alley to attempt to convince Ollivander, Britain's most respected wandmaker to give him a wand, break many wizarding laws in the process, and on top of that, procure a wizard's oath from the man to keep everything secret.

The stakes were high, of that Harry was certain! This time tonight he would either be returning with a wand, which would allow him to practise magic unhindered for the next year or he would be caught and questioned by Dumbledore, at which point his new advancements would no doubt come to a screeching halt.

Moony had tried for the last few days to find another way of obtaining a wand and/or persuading Harry of another course of action. In the end, he resigned to going along with Harry's plan acknowledging it was the best they had. Harry knew the old wandmaker would be a hard sell but with all he'd seen and learnt in his short yet undeniably adventurous life he had come to believe that nothing, no matter how improbable, was impossible. The man would see reason: Harry had to believe that.

In light of the potential aftermath of his trip Harry had spent the last few days especially focused on his studies, namely his wandless magic and occlumency training. Unfortunately, he still hadn't gotten the hang of casting _protego_ , _expelliamus_ or any of his frequently used defensive spells wandlessly, but he knew he was on the verge of getting them.

Much to his delight he had also had some success with his newly discovered hawk Animagus. A few days ago he had been practising his wandless spells and, as had become normal, was attempting to trace its source when he felt an ever so slight tingling sensation. Confused over what he'd struck, he repeated the spell to produce the same results only this time the feeling was more profound: a sort of magical pulse greeted him.

 _Had he just found his core?_

Nearly 48 hours of repetition later and Harry was ecstatic. He'd discovered his magical core!

Life since then had been a non-stop experiment. Every spell he knew had its own particular sensation to it, so when he cast a spell all he had to do was remember the feeling and let it flow from his core. An interesting side effect of this was that his silent spell casting was now a great deal easier. For instance, instead of saying the words in his head he could now just recreate the feeling in his core and let the magic flow from there. He still had a long way to go until he could 'push out' with his magic, which was required for his Animagus transformation, but he was certainly looking forward to practising more- and fortunately even if he did get caught this was something he could do no matter where he went because it only required meditation.

Having purposefully put one of his new dark hoodies on to cover his face if need be, Harry left the Dursleys' 10 minutes earlier than his meeting time with Remus. His morning run had helped to quieten the thrumming tension inside of him, but as time ticked closer the weight of today's actions grew heavier.

As they landed on one of the lesser used Diagon Alley apparition points, Harry didn't know if he was feeling nauseous from the apparition or from the anticipation bubbling out of him over his meeting with Ollivander. He was scared, perhaps more than he should be. He had become so accustomed to his newfound freedom and was learning more about magic because of it that for the first time in his life he felt like he actually had a modicum of control; like he was chasing life rather than being chased by it.

With each bold step he took forward, an even more intriguing possibility presented itself, so much so that the future no longer felt as hopeless a prospect. He by no means felt like he could beat Voldemort or anything, but he was certainly in a much better position than he would have been had he remained stagnant at the Dursleys all summer.

As they backed out of sight from the Alley Harry contemplated all he had to lose by revealing himself to Ollivander (and thus Dumbledore), all he had to gain by getting what he came for and all he would keep by turning away and going home now. While he could carry on training _sans_ wand he knew deep down he needed it if he wanted to be able to train to his limits. The untraceable wand was his key to ultimate independence from all those who sought to control or capture him. He wouldn't have to rely on anyone else as long as he could do magic anywhere anytime and he wouldn't have to worry about being caught if he left school grounds either. He needed the wand, as much for himself as for all those he could potentially help. He felt it was his duty to do all he could for that goal, and this was it.

A steadily placed hand on his shoulder broke Harry from his reverie. He pulled his hood down from over his head and looked up at Remus who was eyeing him with concern. They were in a hidden corner of the alley behind the apparition point and tucked away from prying eyes.

"Are you okay kid, are you sure you're up for this?" Remus inquired, his face betraying his worry. "We can still go back you know. You don't have to do this."

With as much resolve as he could muster and the vow to his parents in mind, Harry took a deep breath, looked Remus square in the eyes and replied. "Yes I do". He said simply with a conviction that clearly mollified Remus who nodded his head in silent acceptance.

"Okay then. So you have your portkey ready just in case something happens right?" Remus checked. He had managed to acquire the magical device from the ministry without too many questions and had given it to Harry as a means of escape if necessary.

"Yeah, no problem," Harry replied touching the necklace which lay under his hoody. He also idly brushed against his wand holster, a birthday gift from Neville which currently contained his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, to make sure it was still there should he need it.

"Alright kid, stay under your cloak until I push the door open, and when I walk out-."

"-I know Moony, I got this." Harry cut him off with a small affirming smile. And with that he pulled out his dad's cloak from inside his hoody and covered himself with it. He then grabbed a hold of the back of Remus' jacket lightly so that he would know he was there and gave a tug. Immediately, Remus started walking forward and with a quickly whispered "Good luck Harry," they were off into Diagon Alley.

It was rapidly approaching noon on a weekday and the school year would soon be starting so the Alley was a little busier than when they had last been here. Harry and Remus would have come earlier to avoid such rushes but Ollivander only opened his door at 11am, by which point the alley would have been busy anyway, so they had little option but to risk it.

People and families all hustled around each other to grab their supplies or go about their business as quickly as possible. Birds and creatures of all kinds could be heard singing and whistling with the swift opening and closing of the Magical Menangerie; the general buzz of excited children running around the Alley hastily followed by apprehending parents chasing after them simultaneously pervaded the ears; and the lofty chants of a young scallywag trying to flog the latest version of the Daily Prophet all culminated in the profoundly magical place that was Diagon Alley.

By far the most prominent sounds to be heard however, belonged to its two newest and undoubtedly most boisterous inhabitants, the Weasley twins. At the far end of the Alley Harry could just about spy over the throng of people the prominent Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes sign. To announce its opening, in true Fred and George style they had several small fireworks exploding randomly outside the front of their shop. Harry thought with amusement that such a display probably served to drive as many of the snobbish customers away as it did to attract new and younger customers in, an outcome that Harry thought the twins would have orchestrated with glee. Despite his present situation Harry smiled to himself, if anyone could relax and make him laugh right now it was them and he was extremely grateful for the relief.

He held on to Remus' jacket firmly as he followed in his footsteps towards Ollivander's. Remus had applied a quick glamour charm to himself this time so Ollivander wasn't able to connect him with Harry in case things did go south. Therefore at the very least Remus' involvement wouldn't be discovered. Harry didn't want to reveal anything he didn't have to to the wandmaker.

As they crossed the Alley Harry glanced around to look at the faces of the people present. While there was still excitement in some of the younger children's eyes, whom the full impact of the current situation was too much for, the adults looked slightly more cautious, eyeing passers-by with suspicion and keeping their families closer by. They knew the war had started. The muggles had been the first to see the resulting damage and it was only a matter of time before they did too.

Harry didn't recognise anyone as he approached Ollivander's door, although he did pass a girl about his age with a younger version of herself next to her hastily moving onto the next shop in the Alley. Harry vaguely recognised the older girl from his year but couldn't quite place her name. She was exceedingly beautiful with long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Harry panicked for a moment as she seemed to lock eyes with him as they passed, but in the next second she had turned her gaze away again and carried on walking as if she hadn't seen him.

 _'Get a grip Harry you're under an invisibility cloak after all'_ , he thought. By now they had arrived outside Ollivander's. Upon glancing through the window Harry noticed that, luckily for them, the shop was empty and Ollivander was standing by himself behind the counter flicking through a notebook. Remus hesitated briefly when he got to the door, but a quick nudge of reassurance from Harry told him it was okay to proceed. So, without another second spent, Remus pushed open the door and the two entered Ollivanders.

Harry walked in hot on Remus' heels and then separated by a few feet. For his part Remus certainly channelled his inner marauder, doing a masterful job of opening the door and glancing around before realising he had walked into the wrong shop entirely; Harry would have to compliment him on his superbly acting skills later on. Ollivander who looked up upon Remus' entrance glanced down again to his book with amusement over the dithering customer's mistake.

As the door shut, Harry tiptoed over to the 'open for custom' sign and flipped it around.

From here, he crept into the centre of the shop floor in front of the counter and pulled his hood back to reveal the front of his face to Ollivander, still concealing him entirely from behind in case anyone was to glance in. The aged wandmaker didn't miss a beat and swiftly reached for his wand. Upon seeing who his furtive customer was however, he stopped and a small smile appeared on his warm wrinkled face.

"Well, well, well, . What a surprise it is to see you here once more." Ollivander croaked out as curiously as confidently. Harry could tell he was piqued by his abrupt entrance in his shop not to mention the clandestine nature by which Harry had appeared- of which the man was quite correct in his interest, although quite how correct he probably wouldn't be expecting.

"Good day ." Harry stated simply. The two stood in silence for a few more seconds. Clearly his situation warranted seriousness and Harry wanted to pause to let the old wandmaker know it.

"I'll be brief sir as I doubt we have much time. Please do forgive my boldness, unfortunately these are desperate times and therefore they call for desperate measures." Harry said earnestly. Ollivander replied by nodding, dropping the small smile from his face and standing up straight.

"I need your help Mr. Ollivander," harry began, "I need a wand. I need it to be untraceable, by the ministry and by whom ever else may try and I need you to swear an oath that you won't ever speak of my being here or acquiring the wand from you to anyone without my permission." Ollivander's eyes grew wider and eyebrows higher with each request. Harry tried not to look phased and just stared back at the man in front of him.

" , while I can appreciate the toughness of the times and gravity of the impending war, I seriously doubt your need for another wand, particularly under such _drastic_ circumstances as you have outlined." He stated appalled. "Your current holy and pheonix feather wand is surely more than capable of performing for you as you need it, is it not?"

"My current wand is perfectly fine, thank you Sir. But it does not suit my current needs." Harry countered, expecting this rebuff from the man. "For reasons that are plainly obvious, now more than ever, I need to learn and practise as much as possible. I require a new wand which is as I said untraceable to all who should seek me. Only with this will I be able to train to the best of my ability." Harry paused, looking down, as if the gravity of his situation and the war were straining against him. " , I know you know how much danger I'm in. And I know you think that Dumbledore and the order have my best interests at heart and so are protecting me thusly. But you don't know the truth of my role within the war or what I will have to do. You don't know that in the end it won't matter what protection I have because _he_ will come for me. _He_ will because _he_ has too. In _his_ eyes, I am a defiant red mark in his otherwise clean ledger. And he will do anything to wipe me out." Harry let those words sink in before continuing. Ollivander's eyes had not left Harry's for a second. "I know you are a wandmaker of great skill , and thus likely possess wands which would aid me in my training. I have come here today to ask for your help in getting one." Again Harry reiterated his request. "I need a wand. And I need your oath of secrecy."

What dawned on the aged wizards face next was, Harry believed, acknowledgement. He knew how much danger Harry was in and so would need all the help he could get. The difference would come in whether he believed Harry was ready to make those decisions for himself or not. Instead of waiting there for the man to make up his mind, Harry attempted to sway him a little more.

"I am of course willing to pay you for the wand and your troubles. I also have a rather rare substance at my disposal which I believe you will be interested in. I imagine basilisk venom would make an incredibly interesting wand core, wouldn't you say?" Harry said, still with his serious look.

"Above all Sir," he continued, "I need this from you, because ultimately I must practice. I must push myself further than I ever thought I could if I'm to have a chance of beating him or having a life after. You must realise by now that he simply will not stop until I am dead. We both know Dumbledore is a wise man, but he has made some grave errors in judgement with regards to me and my life and I can't let that happen anymore. This is my decision, my life. And I need your help to make it that way once more." Harry finished. His voice hadn't risen, just grown in vehemence.

The shock of Harry's demand and terms were at first half replaced with astonishment over the offered ingredient on the old wandmakers face, before they switched to a sad acceptance over Harry's fate. Ollivander's eyes had not only betrayed his desire for such a highly coveted compound, but also his dawning realisation of Harry's impending chances in the conflict that was upon the doorstep. As a visibly shaken Ollivander tried to steady himself he placed his suddenly more fragile looking hands on the counter in front.

What was only seconds in reality passed like years for Harry as he stood sweating under his cloak, his heart refusing to beat slower, watching like a hawk and trying in vain to read in Ollivander's face his answer, all while hoping against hope that it would be in the affirmative.

As the silence grew heavier, the pop of every frenzied firework echoed through to Harry's heart.

The wandmakers sunken and beady eyes rose slowly from the counter to Harry's once more and in that moment Harry knew the man's answer. "I'm sorry, . I know what you are asking of me, and I know how much you think you need it-."

Registering only the answer, solutions stampeded through Harry's mind.

 _Could he quickly grab any wand and try to obliviate the wandmaker?_

"-However what you are asking me to do goes against everything I have sworn to uphold, against the laws of our country."

 _Could he get Remus in to do the same and grab a random wand anyway?_

"And not only that, but you are also asking me to lie to my friend, whom I trust wholeheartedly to know what is best for his students, particularly one he cares for as greatly as yourself."

 _Could he run?_

"So I'm sorry , I cannot grant your request-."

 ** _Should_** _he do any of these things?_

His mind was racing and his heart was driving it.

"I will however, keep your appearance here today to myself," Harry refocused. "As in the end I can understand and sympathise with your motives and I do not think such information would help the relationship between yourself and your head…." Olivander paused abruptly his eyes darting over Harry's shoulder.

"There's someone coming! Quickly, back here and hide!" Ollivander's swift plea and gesture to the back left no room for disobeying. Harry covered the front of his face, making himself fully invisible, and shot behind the counter just as he heard the bell over the door ring and someone enter.

Sneaking towards the back of the shop, he heard the gruff voice of the newcomer start conversing animatedly with Ollivander. Harry only caught snippets of conversation before he was quickly distracted by his new position amongst the abundant stock of Ollivander's wands. Glancing around he saw hundreds if not thousands of wand boxes laying without labels atop the shelves - and this was only one aisle.

 _Would Ollivander really notice if Harry took one now?_

Without thinking Harry began to walk down the aisle to see if he felt anything towards any of the available wands. He thought he felt a faint prickling sensation in his right hand, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had begun when he turned to find the source. The voices in Ollivander's front room now grew louder. It sounded like there was more than one customer who had entered. But he needed a wand and this was his chance. He was right here, he could just grab one.

"I don't care what _he_ wants or what you can offer," Olivander's suddenly harried voice broke through his fixation. "I am not coming with you".

At the mention of _him_ Harry knew exactly who they were. ' _Shit!'_ , he couldn't use his wand or else someone would discover his location.

Pulling his hood back over his head Harry moved back to the edge of the bookcases to peak back into the room. There were three of them, all were dressed in long black cloaks and had dirty faces, each sporting malicious grins as they surrounded the helpless wandmaker.

Like predators circling their prey their grins grew exponentially as they realised they would have to use force to take the old man. Harry could hear fireworks coming more frequently from the alley now. The Death Eaters were finally moving on Diagon Alley, and Harry was powerless to stop them.

His mind and heart again began to rocket as he thought of what to do.

Suddenly the three assailants drew their own wands and aimed them menacingly at Ollivander, ready to curse. Without thinking Harry grabbed the nearest wand from out of its box and thrusted it forward into the main room aiming at the middle death eater.

When Harry had been a child on his first visit to Ollivander's he had tried several wands, with mixed results – breaking several items within the shop - before finally finding his well suited holly and phoenix feather wand. This time, when Harry picked up the random wand, he felt what he could only describe as a burning in his magic as it funnelled through the wand and exploded out of the end. A tremendous bang was all Harry could hear and he was thankful his eyes were half closed as an immense blast of light accompanied it. The wand shot out of Harry's hand landing somewhere behind him as it finished its display of unease with him.

Not wasting any time, Harry, still wearing his cloak, sped into the main room. As the smoke cleared he noticed the main window of Ollivander's now had a massive crack down the middle and the centre Death Eater lay unmoving on the floor beneath it. The other two had been blasted back by the look of it and were struggling with their eyes and ears as they tried to recover their senses. Ollivander was similarly on the floor behind his counter attempting to regain control of himself. Harry, without the ability to use his wand, grabbed Ollivander and half carried him towards the back of his shop. As they approached what looked like Ollivander's open study door, Harry heard one of the men in the front room start shouting Ollivander's name.

The two entered the study and Harry slammed the door hoping it would lock harder that way. The old wandmaker flopped into the nearest chair as he came to himself once more.

"What was that explosion, Harry?" He inquired frantically.

"Well, let's just say my reputation of being a difficult customer to suit isn't without merit." Harry replied as he locked the study door. He then went over to the opposing back door which he hoped led to the way out. Twisting the handle, Harry found it opened up onto a tiny alleyway that paralleled Diagon, giving access to building owners and merchants.

'Brilliant,' Harry thought, 'we can escape down here if we hurry'. Upon turning round to Ollivander however, Harry decided to push his luck.

"Do you see now, ? Do you see why I need one so badly. Please give me a wand Ollivander, please!" Harry pleaded one last time with a fierce desperation in his voice for the wandmaker to see reason.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just ca…." but before Ollivander could finish the door gave heavy bang and Harry leapt back from it, only to be surprised when it held in place. The entire floor shook as if a heavy blast had just impacted on the other end though, prompting Harry to look at the wandmaker questioningly.

"It's warded in case of burglars. I keep my most prized creations in here , but the door won't hold for long; the wards are rather old." He said with urgency as he got up and made for the back door. Hesitantly, Harry followed him, his feeling of desperation and the need to act divided him. He required a useable wand for the future, of which he might not have if he remained here.

Just as the door gave another thud rattling everything in the room, Harry felt the tingling sensation once again in his hand. He turned around to face back into Ollivander's room attempting to follow the source. He began to walk forwards, the prickling in his fingers increasing the closer he drew. It grew so much that within moments his hand was basically trembling.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Ollivander hissed from behind pleading Harry to flee.

The Death Eaters were cursing and yelling Ollivander's name on the other side of the door as the frame started to crack."There almost through!" He yelled in desperation.

Harry felt his hand reach the boiling point of vibration and just as he felt he couldn't hold it in anymore he raised his arm and out of a small ornate box shot a light brown wand. Reacting as if it were the fleeing snitch in the must win game of the season Harry swiped the incoming wand out of thin air.

 _What had just happened?_ Harry asked himself.

He had less than a second to admire it let alone consider its origin when the door gave one last almighty roar and erupted into a sea of splinters showering pieces of wood everywhere and throwing Harry to the ground. Two enraged Death Eater emerged through the fractured doorway in its wake. Their wands were drawn, spells on the tip of their tongues, ready to strike.

-HP-

Darkness was all he knew. The only way he could describe it was as if a heatless flame was engulfing him. There was no feeling of motion, no smell of burning, just the cackle of abrupt fire rising through the air. Half a moment later he was free of the sensation once again and stepping out unscathed into the Leaky Cauldron. He had never really loved wizarding methods of travel, least of all by broom, but this one was by far the best. Last year he and his friends had even tried a new method in their desperation, unfortunately flying hundreds of feet in the air while atop a creature you couldn't even see was entirely too disconcerting, so would have to go on his growing list of wizarding travel rejects.

As he headed out to the back of the inn he nodded politely to Tom the bartender who had become accustomed to seeing his face appear out of the green flames every other day. Neville's love of plant life was well known in school, but it was now gaining him a reputation among the inhabitants of the Alley as well. His regular visits to Valamando's Exotic Plants were for the most part purely for research purposes. The owner, a very large man with a heart of equal size, had welcomed him with open arms and had graciously promised to show Neville all he knew about Botany and Herbology.

Today, Neville had discovered, was his favourite day of the week, for today was delivery day and that meant new species to examine. Neville thought of it as if he were doing an unpaid internship. Ironically, he enjoyed it so much that he would have unblinkingly paid to be there rather than the other way around.

As he strolled down Diagon Alley he took note of its business today. Clearly the new term shopping had started. He was thankful he already had most of his stuff. Speaking of, he idly checked his new wands position in his holster which rested securely against his forearm. To say Neville was itching to use it was an understatement. He could already feel it reacting so much better to him than his father's. Since receiving it he had felt like a caged bird desperate to enter the sky and claim his freedom. Propelled by his high OWL scores in Defence and Charms he had taken Harry's advice to heart and had spent the past few weeks reading up on duelling tactics and defence. Harry was right, this war was coming to them and he sure as hell wasn't going to sit on the side lines while it was fought.

Happily for Neville, his gran's recent encouragement in him, no doubt bolstered by his higher than expected OWL grades and thus the chance to follow in his father's footsteps, served as a very welcomed endorsement. She had subsequently given him permission to go to Diagon Alley to work for Valamando as long as he studied in the meantime, which he was all too happy to do.

Bypassing Fred and George's daily entertaining firework display, he strode a few more feet up the alley until he came to his destination. Stepping into Valamando's he was greeted by a pungent musk, which after stinging the nostrils and burning the back of the throat left a surprisingly sweet taste in the mouth. This particular plant had been tamed so its daytime effects were reduced, otherwise the sheer power of the pollen rendered the recipient incredibly dizzy. He had had the pleasure of attempting to subdue it at night, when it was more docile, last week. It had taken him and Emilia several hours, but they had finally managed to clamp down its erratic vines and pacify its core. Neville had thoroughly enjoyed the experience and not just because he had gotten to work with the vivacious plant.

"Neville my man, how are you?" Valamando's booming voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hello , I'm great thanks and yourself?"

"As always I'm swamped," he began, "each of these plants requires constant attention to grow and I'm barely keeping up. Merlin knows what I'll do when you go back to school." He moaned good-naturedly.

"You'll be fine, Emilia will be more than happy to take on the extra work I'm sure."

"Yes, that'd give you an extra reason to visit as well," Valamando grumbled under his breath so Neville could barely hear him.

"What was that?" Neville exclaimed.

Valamando did his best to put on his most innocent face, although the barely suppressed mirth in his eyes made him a dead giveaway.

"Oh nothing lad, I just coughed," he feigned playfully. "Hand me that spray would you?" He followed up quickly as he tried to prune the plant in front of him. Neville knew he was pretending to be immersed by it. He had endured numerous teasing from the man since he had started working more often with the beautiful shop assistant. Grudgingly, he handed him the spray, although he was half tempted to spray the repellent at him as payback. Just as he was about to retort however he was cut off.

"Neville, I didn't hear you arrive." Emilia said cheerily as she entered the shop from the back. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail and she had her typical white coat on, they suited her perfectly, Neville thought.

"What were you boys talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, only what we always talk about." Valamando paused here cheekily, clearly trying to tease Neville whose cheeks began to turn a faint shade of pink. "Plants dear, of course," he finished as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You boys and your plants." She exclaimed amusedly rolling her eyes. Fortunately, she hadn't noticed Neville's light embarrassment as he hastily tried to squash it down. Turning around to shield himself from them, he attempted to change the subject.

"So, anything new arrive today?" Plants were sometimes the only way to distract the incorrigible big man. Upon being reminded of them his eyes lit up and he launched into a description of his newest stock.

He was half way through, when a loud bang echoing from outside caught their attention. Just as they were about to dismiss it as another one of Fred and George's flamboyant firework's gone awry, a flurry of spells flew past their window followed closely by a cacophony of panicked screams.

Dropping their tools they rushed to the window. Black robed figures had apparated into the alley and were firing spells wherever they could.

"Death Eaters!" Neville proclaimed. People were scattering all over the place and diving for cover. A father was trying to shield his children from a volley of spells, an elderly witch crouched in the alcove of a derelict shop door.

"I've got to get out there," was Neville's first reaction.

"No!" Valamando blurted out, "You can't kid, you'll only get yourself hurt. There aren't enough of us to do anything against that many." He pleaded grabbing a hold of Neville's shoulder.

Turning to look back out into the alley Neville noticed there were 20, maybe even 30 of Voldemort's supporters causing mayhem. "I have to do something," he asserted, "I can't just stay here."

Valamando seemed to think for a second before coming up with a plan. "Okay, we'll shield the shop and you while you take cover in the doorway and usher people in here. They can floo out the back and to safety." Emilia nodded her approval, but looked equally frightened as some of the people out there.

Not wasting any time Neville simply nodded. He tentatively opened the door, his wand already out. Thankfully the shop, due to its volatile contents, was already heavily warded against most damaging spells, so Valamando and Emilia could concentrate on shielding him as he crouched in the doorway and attempted to usher people inside. He saw across the alleyway Fred and George were doing the same.

Anybody that couldn't make it to them came rushing towards Neville's outstretched hand, desperate for an escape or any semblance of cover.

Pulling people inside Neville saw several Death Eaters coming his way.

"Look the Aurors are here!" Emilia shouted over the intensity of the spell fire. From the other end of the alley came a contingent of Aurors, their bright white robes flapping intently as they met the Death Eaters head on in combat. Neville had shepherded the brunt of people through the doorway just as the space in front of the shop exploded into a haze of spell fire.

"Quickly everyone, follow me to the floo!" Valamando's booming voice served to garner attention from the frantic crowd.

In the moment they all fled towards the back, a deafening blow shattered the glass from behind and the lid of the battle was blown off. Spells and debris began flying through the window striking anything in sight. The last thing Neville recognised as he turned to shield was a silvery spell heading towards him with crushing speed. And then all he knew was darkness once more.

-HP-

Ollivander's possessions had been flung all over the place. The door frame was ripped to shreds and what was left of the door had flown across the dainty room spearing a glass cabinet full of firewhisky. Despite being thrown to the ground, Harry had not sustained any injuries and came to his senses quick enough to hear the two Death Eaters enter the room.

Harry's head immediately snapped down to survey his body. His cloak was still wrapped around him shielding all but his head. They hadn't seen him!

With triumphant glee on their dirtied faces the two black robed men immediately sought out their target. Reacquiring Ollivander in their sights, they raised their wands.

Not having time to consider its capability Harry aimed his new wand and fired two silent stunners in rapid succession. They flew seamlessly out of the tip of the wand, through the air and connected perfectly with the unsuspecting Death Eaters, who just about managed a look of disbelief before they slumped to the ground: unconscious.

Harry and Ollivander both stared shocked at the wand in Harry's hands. He had no idea how he had summoned it or how that was even possible, let alone how well it had reacted to him. Right now wasn't the time to question a good thing, Harry chided himself as he came to his senses and bound the two downed Death Eaters with _Incarcerous._ Much to his delight and relief the first two spells weren't flukes as the wand responded incredibly warmly to his requests, like his original one had done, yet different somehow.

Turning to Ollivander Harry was instantly perplexed by the look the man was giving him: gazing at him with a mix of total awe and disbelief.

" …," Harry began.

"I'll do it , I'll swear a wizard's oath." And before Harry could say anything let alone comprehend his sudden change of heart the aged wandmaker grasped Harry's wrist and began to recite the vow just as the bookshop owner had done. Harry was so shocked by Ollivander's complete u-turn that he was barely able to shake himself out of his stupor to make sure Ollivander's words were accurate enough as to leave no room for exceptions.

Satisfied with the man's sincerity Harry nodded his head, still not really believing what was happening as a blue light circled them to complete the vow.

"But why?" Was all an incredulous Harry could think to ask. Before Ollivander could answer a tremendous explosion from over the rooftops reminded them of the raging battle taking place and the danger they were still in.

"Come on, we had better get you out of here and quick." Harry said urgently. "Can you apparate?"

Catching his meaning Ollivander span on the spot attempting to escape via apparition. When he remained where he was however he looked back at Harry in dismay. "Anti-apparition ward up over the Alley."

Harry nodded in reluctant acceptance before grabbing Ollivander and leading him swiftly down the small alley. After going past a few back alley shop entrances, Harry discovered the alley bent around the edge of a building and led back out onto Diagon. Unfortunately this side alley, which led onto the main walkway, was too wide to sneak down unnoticed and from their vantage point Harry could see spells flying across Diagon. He could hardly fail to see the few bodies haphazardly strewn at the end, their fates unknown but serving to send Harry and Ollivander a very clear warning. "Definitely not a good idea to go that way then", Harry said.

Just as he began to debate their options, Harry caught a faint noise coming from somewhere close to him. It was difficult to hear anything with the roar of wizarding duels usurping all else only a few feet away, but as a spell harshly impacted the wall at the base of the alley, he heard a corresponding small whimper to the left of them.

With his new wand drawn, Harry slowly pulled back a cloak which had been used as cover to find, huddled tightly together, a mother and her two young children, whom she was cradling protectively, shielding them from any stray spells. She had her back turned to Harry but craned her neck to see both him and Ollivander standing over them. Relief immediately washed over her and a lone tear escaped her eye as she recognised they weren't the death eaters she dreaded. Harry quickly cast a shield around them before motioning them to come around the corner of the Alley and out of the indirect line of fire. Observing the two frightened and confused children and their petrified mother, who gripped them with an intensity only a parent could, Harry earnestly untied his invisibility cloak and hung it around the three of them.

"Keep this around you and stay out of sight until this is over, okay?" Harry said to the young woman who nodded apprehensively. She thanked him for the cloak as Harry turned and began to look for a way out.

"Quick, in here," Ollivander said gesturing to the backdoor of the building they were behind. "Ethol has a fireplace in her antiques shop we can use to floo out." At that everyone rushed towards the man who was able to use an unlocking charm to get through the door.

As they hurried through and took cover in the back Harry noticed the entire front of the shop had been completely blown out. Spells were flying everywhere outside and Harry could see people duelling fiercely through the large hole that was left. He briefly scanned for Remus but couldn't see him from his limited position.

From here though he could see a few people crouched to the right inside the store using the counter for cover. They appeared to be taking it in turns to floo out but it looked dangerous as the fireplace was completely exposed and therefore open to ricocheting spells. One of them was struggling to shield the others as best she could as they ran for the fireplace. It was obvious she needed help.

This was the moment he had been waiting and preparing for. He had his wand, he hoped it wasn't traceable to him, so it was time to act and do what he could for these people. He pulled his dark hood, that he had worn under his father's cloak, over his head to cover as much of his face as possible and smiled while making a shushing gesture to the mother who was looking at him while covering her kids. She nodded seemingly understanding his meaning.

"Okay, I'm going to try and cover you guys so you can get to the floo and out of here. Keep your heads down and hold on tight to your mother kids." Harry said trying to give them a reassuring smile. "Floo to 's they should be able to take care of you." Harry finished addressing the mother once more.

As the woman nodded Ollivander caught Harry's arm sharply and pulled him around so only he could hear him. "Thank you, . You may well have saved me from a fate worse than death today. Please keep the wand and trust me it's completely untraceable. Just be careful with it, alright lad?" The old wandmaker croaked out in concern. Harry guessed this was clearly more excitement than the aged man was used to as he appeared suddenly much older. The fact that he still managed to convey the seriousness of his portent despite this made Harry pause. He would have to ponder Ollivander's meaning later as a mirror smashed a few feet away from them bringing him back to the present.

The battle outside appeared to reach boiling point as the randomly fired spells increasingly becoming a threat to those stuck inside and if that wasn't enough a lone Death Eater suddenly jumped through the space left in the wake of the smashed front window. Using an upturned table as cover, the DE quickly started shooting spells back out into the alley, oblivious to those trapped behind him. Harry knew without thinking, this was his moment.

At the same time as the woman on the left attempted to shield the last person on her side to beeline for the fireplace, Harry leapt from his hidden spot and sent a silent stunner at the unaware Death Eater. His practise over the summer and during the D.A. last year certainly paid off here as his spell struck the unsuspecting target square on the back knocking him instantly unconscious. Wasting no time, he darted forwards and held a shield in place while signalling for everyone who was left behind him to get to the fireplace as quickly as possible.

The woman who was shielding on his right was momentarily taken back by his abrupt entrance, but thankfully didn't stop to question. Harry hoped she would deduce his intent, after all there was no way any Death Eater would be caught dead in the muggle outfit he was currently sporting.

Craning his head, while still focusing mostly on the shop window in case any further Death Eater's came forward, Harry checked if Ollivander and the mother were able to floo out in the time he was buying them. Just as he caught the mother and her children were stepping through, he spied a new Death Eater focus a flurry of spells inside the shop while attempting to enter. Harry fortunately had his shield in place, but had to act quickly to duplicate it and rapidly defend as the attacker breached the boundary of the shop and closed the gap.

Annoyingly, he was unable to utilise his summer's increased exercise training to his advantage and dodge spells as he couldn't let a single spell get through to the unsuspecting people behind. He was therefore stuck with shielding and counters, which given the Death Eater's predilection for harsher spells left him at a distinct disadvantage.

Just as he began to form a plan, another Death Eater opportunistically jumped into the foray and engaged him as well. Harry was barely able to fire off any retaliatory spells let alone attack with two to defend against now. Luckily his wand was working seamlessly for him, obeying his every command fruitfully, otherwise he would have been toast ages ago.

While the Death Eater's were vicious it was their predictability which rendered them equally vulnerable and allowed Harry to intercept a few spells and reflect several in a row back at them. This caught them off guard and as they retaliated with abandon Harry knew he'd have to pull something extraordinary out of the bag in order to keep defending. Unfortunately, he also couldn't look behind him to check and see if there was even any reason still to defend as his current task required all his concentration just to stay standing.

After a few low-powered _reducto's_ in a rowfrom the Death Eaters Harry realised they were just toying with him. They knew his priority was defence rather than attack and were stringing him along; in essence harry thought, they were underestimating him. Well, he was all too happy to disappoint.

Just as they fired off a blasting curse Harry ran forward to engage it, closing the gap between them considerably before firing off multiple stunners at close range. The two Death Eaters clearly hadn't expect an attack and were forced to shield. Unfortunately, given their superior number, only one of them needed to shield at one time leaving the other free to attack. The bigger looking one who seemed to be the more confident at duelling was clearly affronted at Harry's aggressive tactic and fired a sickly looking orange curse in quick response. Harry dodged, leaping backwards and to the side. This however put him right in the path of another spell the smaller Death Eater had fired which rocketed towards him.

It was a stunner. He couldn't raise a shield in time. It was going to hit.

Just as the spell was about to strike, it impacted off a shield Harry didn't know was there and reflected back at its perpetrator. The blonde lady who was shielding people earlier swiftly jumped into the action by Harry's side, and following his earlier efforts, sent multiple curses and stunners at the now evenly numbered Death Eaters.

 _"Stupefy, Reducto, Stupefy!"_ She yelled.

Surprised but not defeated the two Death Eater raised shields and countered the incoming spells. Seeing as they had now lost their usual advantage though, the two Death Eaters began to defend, retreating several steps.

 _"Protego!"_ They spat repeatedly. Silent casting now giving way to speed.

Guessing that the woman had joined the fight because everyone was clear, Harry was able to move freely once more and go on the offensive. Given their new situation the Death Eaters panicked sending a flurry of more dangerous curses towards both Harry and his new ally.

 _"Crucio!"_

 _"Rudacto!"_

Interpreting these, Harry ducked under an unknown purple curse and threw two rapid _blasting_ curses at the bigger enemy. The Death Eater was ready for the first but not for the second, which Harry had thrown all his strength into. The power of the spell tore through the barely constructed shield and sent him flying back out of the shop and into the street.

The less experienced Death Eater turned his head to watch his partner being ejected which in the end served to be his undoing. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction the blonde woman fired off a _blasting_ curse of her own, tossing her enemy back out into Diagon Alley and ending their battle.

They did it!

Sweet relief washed over Harry. He panted trying to catch his breath and regain himself. His hammering heart took a few moments to temper. As he dropped his wand hand and glanced at the rapidly ending battle outside Harry hoped that everyone he was trying to protect had gotten out safely.

Turning to pose the question to his blonde ally, Harry caught in the deepest corners of his vision a stray spell heading towards the shop.

He hastily tried to raise a shield but was only able to partially complete it before the blue firework, which Harry recognised as _Reducto_ impacted the floor right next to them.

The ground exploded, raining splinters and dust throughout the already destroyed shop and throwing both Harry and the woman into the air. He impacted the ground with a thud, landing on his side and struggled to find his bearings with his vision blurred and his ears ringing rampantly.

Coming to his senses a few moments later, Harry realised he had been thrown back a few feet and was lying on his side facing the woman who had aided him. She was equally attempting to correct herself, but in that moment Harry saw that she had somehow lost her blonde hair as well as, strangely enough, the same face as before. If it weren't for her clothes Harry would have assumed it was someone else.

When his vision finally returned to normal he noticed in place of her short blonde locks, long wavy brown hair and exceptional bright blue eyes now graced her features. Upon seeing her entire face Harry quickly recognised her as the girl he had passed in Diagon Alley earlier. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. How did she get here?

It was the way she looked at him in equal parts shock and confusion as he was viewing her which made Harry realise his hood had fallen. She could see his face.

Before he could panic, Harry woke up to the reality of their situation. He realised his wand was no longer in his hand. Glancing up he saw it laying a few feet from his outstretched hand on the floor, just out of reach. A crunch from the direction of the shop's entrance drew both his and the girl's attention. A fleeing Death Eater was stalking towards them through the dust left in the wake of the explosion. Turning to view her, Harry saw that her wand was also not in her hand. Their eyes met as they realised both of them were defenceless now.

Panic shone through her beautiful blue eyes. Harry's other hand lay by his side facing the approaching Death Eater. As the smoke cleared their attacker seized his opportunity and fired a spell at close range heading with sickening speed straight for them.

-HP-

Was he being attacked or was he dreaming? His struggling comprehension skipped along the waves of consciousness. He was moving. No, he could feel himself moving. Everyone around him was moving and he was still. Slowly by slowly he saw sparks fly over him. Noises began blaring through to his ears. He wasn't dreaming.

"Nevi…." Someone said.

'Huh?' His eyes focused.

"Neville!" Someone screamed. His ears came back to him. It was Emilia. She was in trouble, frantic. Reality hit with absolute certainty. All of a sudden he knew he'd been hit with something. His ringing ears came to and his comprehension swiftly followed.

"I'm okay, I'm alright." He asserted. He was behind the counter, propped up against the wall. Someone was lying face down on the ground a few feet away from him. Closer to him were Emilia and Valamando shooting spells over the counter top. Emilia had a small cut on her forehead. His wand was lying on the floor near him. Gripping it, he rose anew next to his companions.

"What happened?" he exclaimed as he quickly accustomed to the immediate battle. He managed to poke his head over the counter only to see a spell rocket right at him from near the front door.

Valamando and Emilia both pulled him back down to their cover. "Watch it Nev! You were hit with some kind of curse. You were babbling and confused." Said Emilia over the penetrating noise of battle, "we dragged you back here…" A spell impacted above showering the small remnants of the wall all over them. "But we managed to get ourselves pinned down in the process." Emilia finished as Valamando hastily tried to repair the damage to his wall. Neville could tell he was torn between defending the shop and repairing it: his life's work on the line.

Entering the fray, Neville immediately started looking for options. Before he could enact anything concrete two Death Eater hurried into the cramped shop and took cover behind the opposing table to the counter. They immediately flipped it, scattering the plants atop, seeking to convert it to cover and began throwing spells. Seeing his plants thrown to the floor Valamando lost any thought of pause and started bombarding the Death Eaters with reckless abandon.

 _"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_

"WAIT!" Neville and Emilia yelled, hastily pulling him down moments before multiple spells impacted the wall right where he'd been.

 _"-Reducto!"_ Neville shouted aiming the spell outside, hopefully delaying any further back up. As he stood though and took in the state of the shop an idea began to form in his head.

"Okay, I need you to shield me for a second." The two looked at him with confusion but they knew this wasn't the time to question it. Standing and covering him, Neville leaned to the side took his time and fired. After a few seconds of shielding nothing happened.

"What was that, you missed?" Valamando exclaimed, as they congregated once more behind the counter.

"Did I?" Just as he said that they all heard a piercing scream almost shatter the still remaining window. Neville quickly cast a protection jinx on all of them that he'd learnt when on his first day. Comprehension quickly dawned on both of their faces.

"You hit the Arachnicaid!" They both half asked half exclaimed at the same time.

And it was working. Neville peered over the countertop to see the two Death Eaters stumbling out from behind their cover grabbing their heads in dazed confusion.

Not wasting his opportunity Neville cast, _"Stupefy, Stupefy!"_ He hit both of the hapless men, who slumped to the ground with an unwavering finality.

At this point the spells had ceased coming through the window and the blue robes of the Aurors were flocking by outside. Neville caught himself on the counter top as his legs unexpectedly wobbled beneath him.

"Woah, easy Neville," Emilia said as she came up behind him and took a hold of his arm. "We don't know what you were hit with yet. Let's take it easy." While still hearing her yet ignoring her concern Neville gazed intently into her eyes. Not entirely aware of his own actions, he stretched out his hand and touched the cut on her forehead. She withdrew at the touch, but quickly softened to him. Standing there leaning against the counter together the two of them turned to view the damage done. The tell-tale signs of avid spell fire had stopped and a few people began re-emerging from their shelters. Fred and George came out of their shop and started helping where they could.

Then as if a thin layer of dry water splashed over him, Neville felt the wards drop. Healers, Aurors and ministry officials poured into the Alley from all directions aiding who they could.

The Alley was in ruins. Harry was right, Neville thought. There was no escaping this war. No sheltering from it. Shaking off his wobbly legs Neville stood up for himself once more, determined to face whatever was to come.

-HP-

In that moment, time seemed to slow drastically. Noise took a backseat as the sound of his intently beating heart dominated his hearing and then, several things happened at once. For the rest of his life Harry would never be able to fully explain why in this most desperate of moments he did this, but in response to her flash of panic, Harry winked, gave a reassuring smile and with a confidence he didn't know he possessed, summoned his new wand.

In the first moment the wand responded eagerly as it flew through the air towards his outstretched hand - simultaneously the spell impacted against a shield only a few feet from them, rebounding off towards its perpetrator. So shocked was the Death Eater at the failure of his curse he barely had time to move out of the way, let alone register what had gone wrong.

Finally, with his outstretched hand Harry caught his new wand, instantly whipped round whilst still on the floor and shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_

The blue spell erupted from his wand, moved swiftly through the air and struck his target point blank in the chest, throwing him back and knocking him out against the side wall.

Pure panting mixed with sheer relief filled the next few seconds as his mind raced to catch up with what had just happened. Harry looked over to see his companion equally as shaken with their situation, staring intently at the downed Death Eater. Being careful to cover his face once more, Harry stood and approached him cautiously. Thankfully he was out cold.

From his current position at the front of the shop Harry looked up to survey the damage done. Diagon Alley would always hold a special place in his memory as his first glimpse of the surreptitious magical world. It was a place of dreams that had captured his heart as soon as he had laid eyes on it. He remembered seeing magic literally buzzing through the air animating the inanimate to do such wondrous things and giving him his first taste of the magical world.

Now though, the only thing Harry could taste was burning. Half of the alley was destroyed. There wasn't a building left standing that didn't have a besmirching scorch mark or gaping gash maimed into it. And that was if they were lucky. Every building had at least had their windows blown out; Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was still on fire; half of Madam Malkins had been torn down: you could literally see through into her shop where the wall had been; and smoke was pouring from inside Ollivander's to the extent that Harry could only guess at the damage within.

When he was a child he had stepped into the wizarding world an excited, eager and curious young wizard. From that moment on, his life had changed forever. He was now standing 5 years later looking at the battle tarnished ruins of a world he hoped would be his exile from a life of conflict. How wrong he was.

The battle was over. Aurors were rounding up as many remaining Death Eaters as possible: those who hadn't portkeyed away lay either unconscious or unable to. Those of the public and Order who remained behind were tending to the wounded or attempting to extinguish the fires.

Harry was searching for Remus from his spot in the opening of the shop when a wave of magic unexpectedly washed over him. Just as he was wondering what it was he turned around to check on the girl who had battled with him only to discover she was gone. The shop was a wreck, inside and out, and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Harry said out loud. _'She saw me'_ , was all that shot through his mind.

Looking back up into the alley, a frantic Remus came into view from behind the smoke of Ollivander's. He was no doubt searching for Harry and rushing around the alley doing so. Before Harry had make a noise to get his attention Remus caught Harry's eye. Harry quickly nodded to him and gestured to the portkey on his chest. Following Remus' look of absolute relief and a nod of desperate approval, Harry nodded in return. He turned towards the inside of the shop once more and summoned his cloak with his outstretched hand. Luckily, the mother had left it behind before she had gone through the fireplace. The instant harry caught it he pulled his arm to his chest, activated the portkey and left a smoking Diagon Alley after one of the more unexpected adventures of his life.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance Begins

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and support I've received so far. I hope you like this chapter, it'll certainly set up more for what's to come. Let me know your thoughts afterwards in the comments and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: The Dance Begins**

 ** _"Through the darkest days of my life I emerged on the other side a changed man. I cried, I wept, I dragged myself up again and stood taller than ever. I could see with a clarity that was wholly absent before. I now know to be the truest fact of life that which doesn't kill you, must in the end make you stronger." Account from the Minister of Magic Artemis Shacklebolt, who fought in the dark wars of the 19_** ** _th_** ** _century._**

Two hours later and Harry sat replaying the events of Diagon Alley over in his mind. Upon returning home he had immediately slumped down in his chair to await Remus' arrival from what he guessed was an emergency order meeting. He had only moved to wash the smell and dirt off before returning to his chair to think.

 _What in the hell had happened?_ _Where should he even begin to think about this?_ Sure, he had his wand. And that may have been what he had gone there for in the first place, he was obviously elated to have found something that responded so profoundly to him after all, but that was almost the least of his concerns right now. He had been seen! And twice no less. In his eagerness to help the frightened mother and her children Harry's heart had melted and he had foregone his need to shelter his identity and given them his cloak. In that moment, Harry saw the desperate relief that flashed in the mother's face when she recognised him and knew him not to be a Death Eater, but someone who's notoriously opposed to them.

This, Harry thought, was one of the rare occasions that being him paid off. Giving her the cloak had felt like placing his protection over them, assuring her that no matter what happened he would take care of them. Harry was certain she and her children had made it out alright; otherwise the brunette would not have intervened as she did. Harry didn't know anything about the mysterious girl's motives, but he knew that if she was shielding everyone else over herself, then she was bound to do so for them as well.

No, Harry was not too worried about the mother revealing his secret. Her nod of comprehension, when he had gestured to her with all but confirmed this. The other liability however, was an entirely different matter.

It was a testament to how self-involved Harry had been up until now that he couldn't even name the girl who had come to his aid during the fight. She was in his year and in Slytherin Harry believed. He thought her name was Daphne but he couldn't be sure. For some reason she had tried to hide herself behind a glamour charm, as he had done on his last trip to the alley with Remus. Only hers had been cancelled or wiped away as the blast had hit them. Harry had at first thought he was seeing things and that the damage from the explosion had concussed him. As he came back to his senses though he recognised her immediately as the girl who had been walking with, Harry presumed, her sister earlier that morning. _Where even was her sister? And why did she even use a glamour charm in the first place? Was she hiding from the Death Eaters or from attention in general?_

If it weren't for the fact that Harry's heart, body and mind all felt as frazzled as if he'd been in a week long entanglement with the whomping willow he'd probably be more panicked over the fact that this unknown entity now knew that it was him who sought to be disguised during the battle. He did equally know the same truth about her, but it was the lack of any other info that made him stand one edge. W _here did her loyalties lie? Would she try to leverage him?_ Then again he knew who she was as well. She had tried to cover her face when fighting the Death Eaters and would likely have been successful had it not been for the explosion. So perhaps he had potential leverage over her if she tried to use it against him.

And then there was the wand and Ollivanders' hasty vow of secrecy. _What had caused the old man to change his mind so drastically? How had Harry summoned the wand in the first place? Was the wand special somehow?_

Just as Harry tiredly contemplated the answers to questions he could barely fathom, the trunk opened from above and Moony climbed down.

"Merlin Harry," he began, snatching Harry in a hug that suggested he needed that to finally accept that Harry was alright. "I was scared senseless when I couldn't find you. I had no idea what to do. I could see the place had been ransacked and that an unknown number spells had impacted his back room, but then I saw two downed Death Eaters and assumed you'd somehow gotten away. What happened?" He panted out in one breath.

"Woah, Moony calm down. Come, sit and I'll fill you in on everything." Harry said, gesturing to his couch which a grateful Remus was all too glad to accept.

Sometime later, Remus lay back on the sofa to digest all Harry had told him. "I don't even know where to start."

"-Yup, circle those thoughts for a few hours and you'll still arrive where I am now." Harry replied.

Remus had recapped for Harry the ins and outs of his story after Harry had finished his own tale. Harry found out that a few Auror's had been killed and one Order member, whom Harry didn't know, was critically wounded, but they had captured nearly 20 Death Eaters in the attack. Remus informed him that they were only suspected to be low level new recruits who could pass on little information. But still, they had come out the other side better than anyone would have expected. Remus, however, couldn't say the same for Diagon Alley. As Harry had observed, several buildings and shops had suffered massive damage in the attack, most notably a second hand broom shop and Obscurus books which had been almost completely destroyed. Harry thought himself lucky that he had been there when he had. Even if the store clerk was a massive idiot Harry hoped he at least made it out unscathed.

"Well, thankfully you got the wand." Remus said examining it curiously. "Well done on your bit of wandless magic though kid, your training in that area is really paying off."

Having relived the moment many times since he had returned, Harry felt exceedingly lucky and especially grateful that he had been able to perform the wandless shield just as the spell was about to hit them. Let alone the fact that he had summoned his wand at the same time with his other hand. He still didn't know why he winked at the girl. Perhaps out of a desire to reassure her. They were practically helpless. They were trapped. His only option was his Holly wand, which was slyly concealed under his hoody. Yet a scrupulous plan had formed in his head that had served to drive that logical idea speedily away. It was bold, reckless and probably stupid- befitting almost of Gryffindor himself-, but in those crucial few seconds it was likely the only thing that would have saved them and Harry for one was insanely relieved it had worked.

In any case, Harry chose not to reveal the extent of his abilities yet as he still valued his secrecy in that area. "Thanks Remus. It was extremely risky. But for some reason I just knew, kind of without thinking or even really knowing how, that they would work. They just had to, because I needed them to, or rather _we_ needed them to." Harry conceded correcting himself, thinking about the girl there with him.

"Yes, well from the sounds of it you got lucky several times during your battle Harry. I wish you had just activated your portkey and gotten out like I had instructed you too when I left you." Remus said heavily.

"I know Remus, but I did what I had to do. What you knew I would do no matter what. -They needed my help Moony- I could never just leave them, I will never be that person."

"I know Harry, I guess I knew you would do that if something did happen. You're unequivocally your parent's child in that regard, particularly your father. He would have jumped straight into the action. Your mother on the other hand, she would have done whatever she could to have secured those children's safety, just as you did." Remus commented proudly with a smile. "I was just so worried about you out there, especially after…." Remus paused. An image of Sirius passing through the veil as he stood helplessly by flashed through his mind. "…-after recent events. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. It's me who was responsible for you even being there, you know. And if anything were to happen to you-".

"-But something will happen Remus, it always will and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it. All we can do is try to react in the best way possible and perhaps learn from our mistakes so that next time we increase the chances of walking away again." Harry felt a steadfast determination radiate from him at this moment.

Remus sighed dejectedly. "I know kid. Although that did absolutely nothing to abate my worries I recognise it was nonetheless true." At that, they both smiled, the harsh truth of Harry's situation juxtaposed far too aggressively Remus' wishes.

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore tomorrow?" Remus asked breaking their respective reveries.

Harry was taken back by this. In all the chaos that had been the day he had completely forgotten the fact that Dumbledore was coming for him in the evening. "Merlin. I honestly don't know. There's not much I can do without raising considerable suspicion. I guess I'll have to just go along with it and try as hard as I can to train while at the burrow. I'm not ready to reveal my intents to everyone yet- That unfortunately could make things difficult." Remus nodded in recognition of Harry's dilemma.

The two lapsed into silence before Remus dragged himself off the couch. Taking in Remus' haggard appearance Harry commented, "Blimey Remus we've only just got you a new set of clothes and already look at them."

Looking down and chuckling Remus replied, "I know kid. Listen, I hope all goes well for you and the rest of your summer. Keep me updated if you do go to the Weasleys tomorrow. You could always ask Dumbledore to stay here because you want to catch up on your studies or something. Who knows, he might be inclined to say yes in order to stay in your good books." Remus offered.

Harry contemplated this for a second before taking it under advisement. "Yeah, I think I probably will. Be careful on your trip."

"Thanks Harry. Don't worry it's just a small recruitment mission overseas for the Order. Minimal danger, I promise. And far less than you are likely to get into while I'm gone." Remus reminded Harry pointedly.

The two stood for a few seconds observing each other. They had grown so close over the last month, becoming integral to each's own daily activities: Harry needed Remus for advice and support, not to mention transportation. But more than that, they both needed the other to help them get through the grief of Sirius. Neither of them could replace what he had meant to the other, but in the wake of Sirius' untimely death they were able to grow closer and be as much the marauder family as was possible. _At least one good thing had come from his it_ , Harry thought bittersweetly.

After hugging one final time Remus span on the spot and apparated away.

As Remus left and Harry's mind shifted back to the battle he pondered more about his furtive ally. So she could apparate. That was for certain: the wave that had washed over him was likely the anti-appartion wards falling and her swift exit made that the only likely possibility. She could duel too. And she clearly cared about people otherwise she wouldn't have gone to the trouble of changing her appearance let alone protect them in the first place. _But what was she afraid of? Backlash from within Slytherin if they found out?_ It was certainly a possibility. Harry suspected Malfoy would stop at nothing to weed out any possible non-Voldemort sympathisers in the house of snakes. So, if that was the reason then Harry could understand her desire to disguise herself. He just couldn't know for sure and in this case that was the problem. She was just too much of an unknown. And if Harry had become accustomed to one thing over the last month, it was a greater degree of control over his life, something he was wholly lacking in this new situation.

He would just have to trust that she valued him keeping her secret in the meantime, as for now there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to wait until he returned to school to perhaps confront her and learn her motives.

Such uneasy thoughts led him straight to his supposed flight from the Dursleys tomorrow. Could Harry, following Remus' advice and simply ask the professor to stay here? He knew the Weasleys would be disappointed, as he was in not seeing them too, but his training and studying time was far too valuable to be cast aside. Now more than ever, time was a precious commodity and he needed to use it wisely.

For now, Harry was wiped. He had had a long day and it looked like he'd have just as an adventurous a one tomorrow. Only less explosions, he thought drowsily.

-HP-

Needless to say, Harry had trouble sleeping that night. His revolving thoughts were tied to Dumbledore's will and the feeling of helplessness that followed him through his dreams clung with a snake like constriction. On top of that, as he awoke the next morning his scar was prickling, albeit minimally. Voldemort was up to something. As to what though, Harry had no idea. Since his possession in the atrium of the Ministry, he had felt little from his scar and the scarce times he did was only able to discern a fleeting emotion or flashing image. Perhaps Voldemort was lying low, or indeed purposefully reigning in his emotions so as not to alert Harry to his activities; that is if it was even possible for Voldemort to have such afflicting emotions. Harry did feel like there was dream though. A dream he had but was missing, slipping on the edge of his conscious.

Nonetheless by the time Harry roused himself under his distractingly comfy covers the tingling in his scar had receded and he sprang out of bed to enjoy what might be his last day of freedom. Before he began his exercises or even ate breakfast he grabbed a pen and, deciding to heed Remus' parting advice, wrote a short missive to Dumbledore expressing his wishes to stay here for the rest of the summer. He didn't give much of an explanation as he assumed the headmaster would wish to pick him up for his errand anyway and thus he could explain then. Not wanting to waste time on delivery, Harry called out loud for Fawkes. For a few seconds nothing happened. His tiny room was deathly quiet. And just when Harry thought he'd have to search for an alternate means of delivery the bird exploded into existence behind him, taking a tense Harry by surprise as he flew around the room and landed softly on his shoulder.

"I swear you do that on purpose." Harry said candidly to the majestic bird. Fawkes merely trilled a short song which always served to lighten Harry's mood no matter how vexed he was at Fawkes' grand appearance. "You know you can't just use that song to get away with doing whatever you want, even if it does feel cool." In response the bird just trilled another song to alleviate Harry of his concerns. Chuckling in response, Harry said,"Would you mind delivering this to you know who for me please?" As if with pleasure Fawkes gently took the proffered letter from Harry's hand and swept from his shoulder before vanishing in a burst of flames once more.

'Well', Harry thought, 'let's see what happens.'

He spent the day, after his exercises, experimenting with his new wand and practising some of spells he had accumulated whilst he dreamt of obtaining it. He couldn't explain it but he didn't feel quite as connected to his new wand as he did to his Holly one, and yet it seemed to warm to him regardless. It was as if the wand knew his needs and was happy to accommodate them, but at the same time showed no loyalty to him. It was strange. Not that Harry was complaining however, as he relished being able to finally unleash all he had studied since returning to Privet Drive. While he couldn't use any powerful spells as he had nowhere to aim them inside his trunk apartment he could still practise everything else he had learnt.

The day went by quicker than Harry's nerves would have liked and before he knew it, it was time to prepare for Dumbledore's arrival. Harry, as always didn't know exactly what to expect from the seemingly capricious headmaster, but guessed that they would have a chance to talk on the way to his 'matter' he wished to take care of. It would be then that he would, not persuade- as harry didn't want to make it look like he overly wanted to stay at the Dursleys-, but simply ask the headmaster to let him stay for studying's sake. Honestly, that sounded too suspicious just thinking about it; after all why would anyone want to stay in such a place any longer than they absolutely had to, he asked himself as he glanced around at the Dursley's grim family photos that lined the stairs. He couldn't decide what were more ostentatious, the slimy family portraits or the eye-assaulting flowers that adorned their front garden. In the end, Harry thought the truth might work well enough to sway the Headmaster. It didn't have to be the whole truth, Harry reminded himself, ironically channelling his inner Dumbledore.

As he reached the bottom he could just about discern the revolting sounds of Dudley and Vernon tearing into tonight's chocolate selection, barely taking note of the wrappers as they devoured their little treats while watching the latest edition of Crimewatch. No doubt to see if one of Harry's friends were featured. Since their little meeting in the park, Dudley was being coddled incessantly by his parents until he 'recovered'. Harry was pretty sure he was faking his injuries at this point in order to keep on receiving as much pampering as he currently was. They really deserved one another, Harry thought indifferently.

Still at least they had left him alone this year. Threats from Bowler hat wearing, crazy eye twirling 'lunatics' would do that to you, harry guessed humorously, thinking back to the Dursley's first encounter with Mad-eye Moody. Leaving them to it, Harry stepped outside and leaned up against the garage door to await Dumbledore's arrival.

Spot on the stroke of 11 the lights in the street faded and harry saw an approaching figure walking up the street towards him. As the figure neared, Harry tensed and his hand gripped his holy wand tightly. Not missing a beat Dumbledore approached Harry instead of the door with as much levity as surprise.

"Good evening Harry," he began jovially.

"Good evening Professor," Harry retorted amicably, Dumbledore's aura was almost as infectious as Fawkes'. He was actually, despite everything, pleased to see his headmaster and he could tell the feeling was mutual.

Instead of inquiring into the reason Harry was currently outside Dumbledore amicably reached the conclusion himself. "I sense you would perhaps prefer for us to take a walk instead of venturing inside Harry?"

Smiling Harry replied, "Yes Sir, well I thought we could chat on the way to the errand you spoke of."

"Ah yes, well you see that matter has rather happily already resolved itself. You see, I had wanted to ask for your help in persuading an old colleague of mine to re-join the staff again this year. However, as per his missive yesterday he has agreed to join the staff without shall we say a little prodding." Said Dumbledore.

"Ah I see, well –what made him change his mind?" Harry asked curiously.

"Good question, Harry. I believe he was influenced rather heavily by the destruction of Diagon Alley. After all, he is good friends with , who barely managed to escape a Death Eater attack, and I assume that his words may have swayed him into returning for the cause."

Harry nodded in understanding, but not replying.

"Would you perhaps like to talk somewhere else other than Little Whining Harry? I daresay this place can make one a little stir crazy at times." Dumbledore ventured sincerely.

"That would be perfect Sir." Harry replied eagerly.

Chuckling a little at Harry's enthusiasm Dumbledore asked, "Excellent, did you perchance have somewhere in mind?"

He didn't and yet as Dumbledore posed the question, Harry thought he could probably go anywhere he liked with the headmaster by his side, so why not, he thought he'd chance it. "Actually sir, I think I do. Can we go to Godric's Hollow?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but if he was surprised by Harry's choice that was the only way he showed it. He looked more contemplative over the feasibility of such a destination. "You would like to visit your parents graves Harry." Dumbledore stated.

At Harry's nod of affirmation Dumbledore similarly nodded in acceptance. "Usually I would not advise such a, as the muggle's say, hot destination to visit. However, under the circumstances I think it would be appropriate." He smiled warmly at Harry, there was understanding in his eyes.

"So, shall we then?" the Headmaster prompted. He stuck out his arm ready for Harry to grasp. "Wand out Harry. I don't suspect there to be danger there but just to be on the safe side." Harry complied agreeing wholeheartedly. He was just thankful Dumbledore had given him permission to do it, he would have been gripping it tightly in his pocket regardless, but having it out would have given him an extra advantage.

"Why don't you think there will be any danger, Sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, trying not to sound too conceited Harry, but simply put, because you're with me." He said smiling pleasantly.

That was it. That was the feeling of unwavering comfort he exuded that Harry knew he had to achieve as well. The headmaster wasn't boasting or over embellishing his own abilities, simply stating the truth. He was just that powerful, that confident in his own talents, that no matter where he went, he had at the minimum more control than most others could ever dream. It was in his presence that Harry felt so reassured, so relaxed, because plainly stated he could be that way. The man personified his familiar impeccably, radiating warmth and reassurance to the degree that no matter how stressed you were, there was always a sense that while Dumbledore was around everything would be alright. That is what Dumbledore and his reputable magical prowess represented to wizarding Britain: hope. And that was exactly what he must aspire to be, if he was ever to be able to protect people as Dumbledore could.

"Now, we will be apparating Harry," said Dumbledore interrupting his admiration. "Have you ever done so before?"

"Given what I've read professor, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I had." Harry stated, hoping his deflection would come off smoothly.

"Too true Harry," Dumbledore retorted chuckling. "When you are ready, take my hand."

Harry paused to make sure he was ready for the sensation once more before he gripped the headmaster's outstretched arm. Again the unnatural squeezing sensation sought to stretch him to new heights, but as soon as it began it ended and Harry landed uneasily next to the impressively steady professor.

Dumbledore glanced at Harry with unconcealed mirth in his eyes. What was it about wizarding adults looking at kids who were experiencing the seemingly impossible with amusement. "Are you alright Harry? Most people vomit the first time they apparate."

"Oh?- I wonder why." Harry replied. "Are we here Sir?"

"Indeed Harry, we have arrived in Godric's Hollow." Taking a second to absorb his surroundings, Harry immediately recognised he was standing in the centre of an old village. The archaic buildings appeared quaint and the smell of summer flowers and freshly cut grass pervaded his senses letting him know he was far from the city suburbs now. A war memorial stood only a few metres from him in the middle of the interchange, all roads seemed to lead there. As they approached it the memorial gently shifted its form to reveal a statue of sorts with a young couple lovingly cradling their baby.

Before he could question him the headmaster stated, "Your parents, Harry. This statue was erected shortly after that fateful Halloween night."

Harry's heart began to beat strongly, emotionally. He was finally glancing at his parents. He didn't want to spend too much time here as he wanted to save it for their graves, but now that he stood so close to the monument of their lives it was hard to let it go. Dumbledore seemed to sense his unease and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's head for the graveyard, shall we Harry?" Dumbledore prompted as much as asked. A nod from a pensive Harry was all Dumbledore required to lead him down one of the streets towards the churchyard spire, which could be seen breaking the darkness and standing tall against the night sky.

"It's really rather nice here Harry," Dumbledore said as he took in everything from the houses, to the streets, to the grassy knolls. "I myself had the good fortune to have been raised here." He volunteered, much to Harry's surprise.

"Sir?" Harry replied, "this is your home town?"

"Indeed so Harry, or at least a very long time ago it was." Harry let that sentence go as Dumbledore seemed to wish not to pursue it.

They walked the rest of the way in amicable silence, encountering no one, as each of them pondered their own thoughts in the village that held so much meaning for both of them. Upon entering the graveyard Dumbledore halted their stride. "As you can imagine Harry I myself have family I must visit here as well. Your parent's gravestones are over there, underneath the shading tree." He pointed out. "Keep your wand at the ready and if you need anything, just signal me," said Dumbledore before he strode off to visit his own past. He didn't elaborate on what the signal was, but given the nature of magic he assumed most things could be taken for a signal.

Harry similarly made his way over to the tree where his parent's graves supposedly lay under. A soft light hanging outside the church door served to illuminate the surrounding area as he weaved his way towards them. The standard graveyard mist was absent on this cool summer's night and the glow of the moon helped reveal the path, but as he approached all other things left his mind.

His mouth had gone dry and his breathing was beginning to bow to an unknown grip within.

Closing in on the graves as cautiously as carefully, Harry felt his heart began to ache once more, as it had done all to recently. This feeling was different though, something he had known since before he could even remember. It was a longing; a desperate yearning for his stolen parents, his stolen life. He had been there only a few seconds, but as his eyes traced their names ornately carved into the grey stone, Harry's knees found the ground. The cool grass over his parent's graves welcomed him. All of a sudden, years of wanting and wishing and aching came rushing forth and he wept.

They were right here, lying in front of him. So close for the first time in - almost forever. Tears swam down his face with abandon and he leaned forward to grip their tombstones. He didn't sob, just let the tears flow as fifteen years of heartache caught up with him and he embraced his parent's presence, the tragedy of their short lives ringing him dry.

It may have been minutes or it may have been hours, but as Harry rose to stand he saw Dumbledore standing patiently a few feet behind him. "Do you think you could-uh.." Harry's hoarse voice croaked out.

Interpreting his meaning, Dumbledore replied. "Of course Harry." With a wave of his wand he conjured a brilliant yet graceful bouquet of flowers. Harry placed it gently against his mother's stone, and took one last look at them, before promising to return soon.

As they were walking back to the centre of the village Harry thanked the Headmaster earnestly for bringing him here. Dumbledore could clearly hear the emotion in his voice as he replied, "You're most welcome Harry. I must admit I have not been able to visit my own family in a while, so really it is I who should be thanking you."

Dumbledore paused for a few seconds before breaking into a new conversation. "Now Harry, I believe, according to your last letter that you wish to remain at your relatives for the remaining few weeks of the summer. Am I correct?"

If it weren't for the fact that he had just seen his parents, Harry's heart would likely have been hammering anxiously under the scrutinising gaze of the omniscient headmaster right now. However, seeing them for the first time ignited something in him; something he didn't know he needed until now: clarity. What he was doing was right, even if for now it did mean misleading the man who was attempting to heal their fractured friendship once more. Of course, this was still Dumbledore, so Harry had to be careful.

"Yes sir." He stated plainly, letting the Headmaster prompt him more for details.

"Well of course the decision is yours Harry, I was just curious as to why you would not wish to go to the burrow. I have no doubt that Molly and Arthur would welcome you with open arms, not to mention the numerous cakes that would likely be prepared." Dumbledore inquired.

"Of that, I am certain Professor," Harry responded smiling at the thought. "It's not an easy decision to make and as much as I crave going there and seeing everyone, I know I have things to do for the rest of the summer. I need this time to study as much as possible if I'm ever going to make a difference in the war." Harry purposefully didn't look into the man's eyes as he explained this. He after all, had no idea how good his occlumency barriers were, but was certain of the fact that if the headmaster wanted he could've gleaned every bit of truth Harry had to offer without him being any the wiser: a scary thought in itself.

"I feel so much better already this summer, than I did the whole of last year just through the extra studying I've done. It would be a shame to lose my momentum now. I have a lot of topics I've been neglecting since I started Hogwarts," Harry continued, clarifying, "and I think it's about time I began to learn them. Last year was easily the worst yet for me. I just felt so helpless and trapped." At this Dumbledore ducked his head, they both knew the part he played in causing said feelings and Dumbledore had already stated his regret over the actions that caused them. "Now I'm not blaming anyone," Harry stated, "a lot of that was to do with me and my maturity, the way I looked at things. But this year - well let's just say I won't be supporting the doom and gloom of last year. I'm going to do all that I can to prepare the students for what's about to come. I want to start the D.A. again, at least provisionally to see who wants to join."

Dumbledore pondered Harry's words for a moment before replying. "I think that's a very mature idea Harry and I commend you for it. Please let me know if you require any help or assistance in your classes. I would be very willing to help." He offered genuinely which Harry greatly appreciated. And just as Dumbledore offered him it, an intriguing idea popped his way into his head.

"Well - actually sir, I do have something in mind." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow here, intrigued at Harry's playful tone. "Unrestricted access to the restricted zone in the library." Harry ventured cheekily.

Dumbledore at first began by smiling, but then and for the first time in Harry's life he saw the man laugh out loud in sheer amusement. Harry didn't know what he said but found the professors' glee rather heartening.

"Harry," he started as his laughter died down, "you remind me so much of myself. I once tried to strike the exact same bargain with a teacher in order to get access to the currently inaccessible." He said with his small notorious glint in his eye. "I should think that would be possible Harry, as long as you are responsible with it of course."

"Of course, sir." Harry replied honestly.

"While I can understand and applaud your efforts to educate yourself Harry, I must maintain that you shouldn't worry too much about the war as of yet. This year will no doubt be very precious to you in the future and I would think you would want to spend as much of it with your friends." Dumbledore stated.

This all but confirmed Harry's prediction of the Headmaster's attitude towards him and the war. "I know Sir, but I feel it is best for now if I stayed with the Durselys. I'm enjoying studying and they aren't even treating me that badly anymore." Harry replied strongly.

Dumbledore peered down at Harry over his half-moon spectacles searching for any hint of uncertainty or perhaps even weakness in Harry's statement. Being stuck under his gaze was like being caught in a spotlight. Harry just stared back, feet firmly placed, not willing to budge an inch to let the Headmaster dictate his actions. Just as his heart began to ever so slightly quiver Dumbledore spoke.

"Very well, as you wish Harry," He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I had wanted to have a little chat with your relatives this evening, however as you say they seem to be treating you better now and it is late, so I will endeavour to visit them another time."

Harry nodded and the two lapsed into silence for a few seconds. Harry wanted to take a step forwards towards the man, but knew it would cost him his own secrets. He had to stand firm even if Dumbledore didn't like it.

"Perhaps I should be getting you back Harry." Dumbledore interjected and Harry nodded his assent. Harry took one last look around, absorbing all he could about the little town of Godric's Hollow.

As soon as Harry gripped Dumbledore's arm he once again felt the stretching sensation as they were instantly transported back to Privet Drive.

"One last thing before I let you go Harry," Dumbledore started after giving Harry a few seconds to recover. "I would like for you to have private lessons with me this year at school."

"Seriously?" Harry said completely taken off guard. "Of course, I'd love to. What would I be studying?"

"A multitude of things no doubt Harry, but we'll leave that until next term." Dumbledore finished with an air of finality regarding the subject. Before Harry could ponder more he was bidding him farewell. "Until next term Harry."

"Yes sir, I look forward to our lessons. Thank you once again for taking me there tonight." Dumbledore paused once more to view Harry. He looked deep in thought but as if deciding he'd save it for later he quickly interrupted himself and bid Harry farewell.

As the Headmaster disapparated with the tiniest of pops the street lights came back on with a flicker reminding Harry how late it was. He headed back inside slowly, contemplating his meeting with the headmaster and what it meant for the two of them. The tension had been evident, particularly at the end of their conversation. Dumbledore clearly wanted to stay in Harry's good books while attempting to steer him down a certain path. Harry meanwhile, while also in favour of mending their relationship, was not willing to do so at the cost of his own autonomy. Harry knew Dumbledore would start to placate him as soon as they got back to school. He had even hinted at it tonight by giving only a vague overview of their lessons and by attempting to curb Harry's enthusiasm to get involved in the war.

On top of this Dumbledore also sought to hide the truth from Harry at every turn. Ironically, this made it all the more likely for Harry to develop his own secrets. If he wasn't careful the two would very soon be dancing around each other to avoid lying while still not revealing the whole truth. Harry could see his part in it and wished he could reveal more to Dumbledore, but what could he do? For a while they had gotten along well together and Harry really had appreciated being able to go to Godric's Hollow. However, if tonight had been a demonstration of anything between them, it was that Dumbledore had no intention of bringing Harry into the war any time soon. Any information Harry was able to glean from the Headmaster would be vaguely worded and with few threads to pull at.

Equally worrying was the fact that Harry had, in standing up for himself, likely raised Dumbledore's suspicions regarding his activities. Dumbledore probably assumed he was doing it in order to prepare himself and the other students. Which he was, but the headmaster had no idea it was to such an extent. Seeing as he didn't mention it Harry was sure Dumbledore had also not used occlumency against him to see what he'd been up to lately. If he had there would certainly have been a few choice words for Harry. He would have to make sure he improved his occlumency barriers drastically before their meetings started next term, constantly not looking at the man in the eyes after all would obviously tip him off.

Their meetings next term also were something Harry would have to ponder over. They promised to be interesting at the very least, but in true Dumbledore fashion he had sidestepped any details. Whether it was to keep Harry on edge or not, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Dumbledore was nothing if not mysterious.

At one point during their talk Harry was half tempted to reveal his realisation at the start of the summer knowing Dumbledore was likely the only one alive who could possibly understand such a thing, given that it had happened to him too. But as he contemplated it, Harry knew until Dumbledore saw him as more of an adult, that the revelation might hurt his efforts towards freedom as no doubt Dumbledore would be keeping a closer eye on him because of it. He simply wasn't ready to divulge his intents yet and if he was correct he didn't think Dumbledore was ready to hear it. Particularly as they meant putting him in greater danger, something the headmaster would unequivocally have a problem with.

As Harry slipped into bed that night he had a lot to ponder over and yet a lot to look forward to. He now had the next three weeks free to practice and train and prepare. He had his freedom, his wand, his time. Now to use it. And with that anticipatory thought, Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

-HP-

Somewhere in England, in one of its greatest estates, in one of its darkest dungeons several robed figures knelt in a circle. The floor and walls were a disgusting green colour, whether by intent or by neglect, he didn't know. Everyone kept silent, dread seeping slowly inside them. There was a constant dripping off to the side somewhere he couldn't see. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been so stark, however with the current company in this atmosphere it echoed the room with fierce proximity.

A door crashed open from the side, jarring most of them out of their static anticipation. A streak of light was immediately interrupted by the silhouetting shadow which stepped as though floating along the cold stone floor. Nobody dared move. Everybody held their tongues. The black robe clad figure stopped in the middle of their circle, glancing around.

He didn't wish to meet his eyes, yet he couldn't help but chance a look up. There was just something about him, his power, his aura which pulled you in, like a viperous gravity. The Dark Lord Voldemort surveyed his underlings with disdain for a few moments. Surely he could feel the anxiety that dripped into the atmosphere like blood from a wound.

"Did you get it?" he spoke in a barely audible serpentine tongue.

There was a pause but when nobody made to answer, he knew he had to. "No, my lord." Lucius said. "We searched the place high and low and couldn't find anything there fitting your -, that description." He choked, that was am mistake.

"That is a great pity Lucius. I manage to keep you out of Azkaban and this is how you repay me." His calm voice juxtaposing Lucius' inner terror.

Seconds went by like centuries while the Dark Lord measured his followers. Lucius wanted to say more. He wanted to beg and plead and blame the others. Bad information had caused this, not him. But he couldn't, as if against some unseen mental barrier his mind couldn't function enough to argue his innocence. Before he knew what was happening he was standing up. He hadn't wanted to. Why was he? And then he caught the Dark Lords gaze. He was staring at him, red slits scorching holes into his eyes.

"No matter. I have another task for you, and you alone," he spoke with an eerie stillness that left the air dead in its tracks. Lucius' began to lose his composure. "One you cannot fail. Your dear family are counting on you now Lucius."

And with that the Dark Lord turned to leave. Lucius let out a breath, but caught himself when he noticed _he_ had only taken a few ethereal steps and stopped. With lightning speed the Dark Lord whipped around and sent an unknown curse hurtling in his direction. He couldn't avoid it, even if he wanted to. The last thing he could remember before being struck was the dripping water. His final moment before blissful unconsciousness was filled with the pure anguish of unbearable torture.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions and Surprises

**Chapter 7: Reunions and Surprises**

 ** _"A prized piece of intelligence is not just the gaining of knowledge but in how it is used. For in some situations information is useless if you are too slow to act upon it." Engraving of a quote by Rowena Ravenclaw in the Ravenclaw tower_**

Kingscross Station was an extraordinary place under normal circumstances. Easily one of the busiest and most frantic stations in the world, it served to connect people of all kinds to an even greater amount of destinations. From a seat, one could pick out the businessmen and women from the students, to the workers, panicked tourists tripping over their bags, all of whom came and went with a typical degree of city normality. But what made this station special, was on two specific days each year one could witness the eccentric onslaught of a very peculiar crowd of travellers. These were, Harry observed, the most entertaining to watch. Wizards and Witches from across the country came in ragtag packs to say goodbye to their children who led the charge onto Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express waited stoically.

For Harry, however, it wasn't necessarily the extravagant wizards and eccentric witches who were the amusing ones, but the muggles brilliant reaction's to such sights. Unified in their incredulity they looked at the caged owls, the swinging cauldrons or the barely contained frogs in little first year's hands as if they had second heads. One man even walked straight into a stone pillar so intent was his staring at a witch's hat- one that would have put McGonagall's to shame.

Despite their simplicity over their magical counterparts, Harry really could appreciate why was so fascinated with them sometimes. Simply sitting here and admiring their focus, their ingenuity, the speed at which they walked without heed to the thousands that stalked by them, among the cacophony of clutter that spewed from every shop, toilet, platform, corner and crevice of the terminal, they went on with their own lives, uninterested in the magic that surrounded them: Baring the few who gawked at an excited first year who was juggling his toad attempting to get it back into it's cage that is.

The fact that as many muggles were in this building as perhaps wizards and witches existed in the magical Britain made it all the more intriguing. Kings cross was Harry's last glimpse of the real world outside of his own. The grand station a reminder that his adopted world sat overcrowded by an oblivious muggle one.

Harry began to feel his heart beat more solidly as he took one last look. This was his last piece of anonymity before he ventured into a world where he was famous. It was also, his sinking heart told him, perhaps the last time he would stand on the border of both worlds as a simple student at school eagerly awaiting a year of adventure.

Remus had apparated him in early and bid him farewell for the term. The two had spent all of yesterday catching up after having returned from his recent Order mission. Considering his last few weeks had been nothing but intense studying and training, Harry very much appreciated his friends company once more. It served brilliantly to loosen him up before the coming school year, which if his last five were anything to go by, was bound to be just as interesting. He would miss his marauder friend over the coming months until Christmas, although the knowledge that they still had the mirrors for contact was a welcome substitute.

"Excuse me," a nervous voice broke his stray thoughts. Blinking, Harry turned to see a small girl looking up at him.

"Would you know how to get onto Platform 9 and ¾." She said, a strange sense of hope in her blue eyes. She must have seen Hedwig, pretending to sleep in her cage, to guess he was a wizard. Her parents were a few feet behind her trying to persuade an information guide that Platform 9 3/4 surely must exist.

"Of course, it can be a little confusing if it's your first time. You know what, I'll show you how to get on." Harry offered, deciding that it would probably be easier if he met the unsurprisingly late red headed family and the rest of his friends on the platform. The girl beamed in response and summoned her parents over.

Upon arriving at the gate to their Platform, the girl and particularly her muggle parents looked sceptical when Harry gestured to a solid brick wall opposite. _This will be tricky._

"Okay, it's going to sound crazy, but you'll get used to that with this place. Just run, not too fast, but not too slow either, at the wall in front." Harry smiled. The parents stared back in utter disbelief, the mother with a raised eyebrow, looked like she wanted to go and grab another attendant to ask. The girl seemed sceptical, before smiling.

"Okay, watch and follo-," but before Harry could finish the young girl had sprinted forward and straight through the barrier.

"Charline!" "Oh My God!" Were the most discernible of the wails from the mother and father. Harry just chuckled and finished his sentence. "-follow us through."

He arrived to see a gobsmacked Charline with her mouth open gaping at the Hogwarts Express and Platform 9 and 3/4. Seemingly she had forgotten about the wall she'd just walked through and was taking in the great red steam train and the magical atmosphere that coated it's collection of rowdy passengers. If she had been walking, Harry thought, she would have likely walked into a pillar as well.

"Quite a sight isn't it." Harry said as he pushed his cart beside hers. A slow nod was all he received. Moments later her parents sped through the barrier, eyes scrunched, body's clenched as if they were diving through a ring of fire, and nearly colliding with Harry and the girl.

"Woah, sorry!" -"I'm so sorry dear!", "Oh, my"- Her parents said before being cut off by the striking whistle of the Hogwarts Express announcing its impending departure. Turning, they took in for the first time the train and the wonders of the wizaridng world. Hundreds of students were already lining up on the platform, embracing parents, greeting friends, even a few opportunistic ones casting spells. Only twice a year was Kings Cross such a haven of total other-worldly activity, and Harry was glad to be experiencing it once more.

Turning, he couldn't help but smile at the family's reactions. Their eyes were so wide they reminded Harry of Ron's every year at the Christmas feast. "How did-

"Magic," Harry cut them off. "It'll just be simpler if I say magic did it. Welcome to Platform 9 and ¾."

The girl looked up at him with extraordinary glee. It hadn't been so long ago he'd been the one tumbling onto Platform 9 ¾ and had his life turned completely upside down. The Hogwarts express stood there sturdily, waiting as it always had, to propel him far away from the Dursley's captivity and into magical freedom. How things change, Harry thought. For now he was leaving behind the control he had attained at the Dursleys and wading into the uncertainty waters of Hogwarts. There the true magical rollercoaster would begin.

A hoot from the girl's bird pulled their attention back to the present. She had a small and messy brown owl which stared unflinchingly at Hedwig. The smaller owl was almost an exact extension of the girl in front of him, so much so that Harry would have believed that this was her in Animagus form.

"Her name's Maowi." The girl said proudly while stroking her feathers through the cage. Harry reached into his pocket and gave the girl a small owl treat to give to her.

"That's a nice name. And what's yours?"

"I'm Charline, but I prefer Cherrie." She said.

"I'm Harry, its nice to meet you all." Her father and mother introduced themselves as well, and thanked Harry's for his help. "Well, I'll let you get on board and say your whistle means there's only a few more minutes before departure. Have a good trip and if you need anything at school let me know." He said addressing the nervous Cherrie whose eyes were flicking between the massive train and the people now flocking on.

"Thank you." She replied, although she sounded more nervous than before.

Harry took a step away before stopping. He knew what it was like to be here. He bent down on one knee. "I know its scary, but trust me as soon as you step on that train, everything changes, everything is exciting. And if you don't find anyone on the train you can always come and sit with me and my friends, okay?" She nodded uncertainly, but smiled nonetheless. He smiled back and stood again. After a swift mouthing of thank you from her parents Harry was off weaving through the enchanted crowd of Platform 9 and ¾ towards his friends.

Ignoring the stares and the comments as he walked by Harry hurriedly approached, two of his friends who were closest to him. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Harr- woah! What happened to the glasses?" Neville said, spinning around and shaking Harry's hand.

"Yeah, well these are a little easier for the types of situations we seem to find ourselves in."

"Hello Harry," intoned the always interesting Luna. Harry stepped forward unthinkingly to hug her as he said hello, which completely took the girl by surprise, as well as him, he realised half way through. She seemed happy with the gesture and a slight pink colour suffused her cheeks afterwards. Before he could ask them how their summers were two orange orbs charged into him. If it weren't for the colour of their hair, Harry thought he would have reacted more defensively. Thankfully, the Weasley twins let him go moments later.

"Harry…" One of them started.

"Our illustrious business partner…

"How the devil are you?" Before Harry could answer the other twin interrupted.

"Never mind about that Fred, you can clearly see how well he's been doing. No glasses, nice muggle clothes, the slightly thicker and if I'm not mistaken more muscly frame, I'd say he's doing pretty handsomely. He's trying to show us up brother."

"Don't be silly Freddo, our new suits are far too dashing to be outdone. Although, I daresay our investor here might give us a run for our money soon enough." The two quipped.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you but where's-?" Just as he was inquiring, a bushy jungle of hair engulfed him.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry managed to get out.

"Harry, wow! It's so good to see you." She took a second to scan him up and down. "You look so different to when we last saw you! What happened? We were sad not to see you at the Burrow this summer," she half stated half inquired.

"I know Hermione, I'll explain later okay. Hey Ron." Harry said as he clasped hands with his best friend, who came up last.

"Good to see you mate. You combed your hair in a different way?" Ron said making fun of the only thing about Harry that wasn't different.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as she came into view between the twins to hug Harry. As they parted, he felt a strange tug at his heartstrings, as if a brief moment they were connected. Ginny had become increasingly important to him ever since the Ministry, her encouraging and forthright letters over the summer were particularly helpful. "Wow, you look like you're doing well!" She said addressing his new look. Before he could reply finally caught up to everyone and saved him from addressing his rapidly forming blush.

"Harry dear, it's lovely to see you." came up to him and consumed him in one of her trademark motherly hugs. "My you look better, have you put on weight? Well, perhaps a dabble more would do, if only I'd had you for a few days this summer, I'd have taken care of that right away." She continued happily. Harry was unspeakably grateful for her motherly fussing over him sometimes.

"Hello , it's good to see you too. No ?" Harry questioned looking around.

"Unfortunately not, dear. Arthur wanted to be here but is extremely busy with his new job in the ministry. He says he looks forward to seeing you at Christmas though."

"And I, him ." Harry stated earnestly.

Behind him, he could hear Hermione greeting everyone else fervently. "Neville, wow it's great to see you," she said as she threw her arms around him, "looks like Harry's not the only one who's grown over the summer." Almost instantly she seemed to realise what she'd said and tried to clarify her meaning, "Well, er that is to say you're all taller and…"

A slight blush seemed to form on Neville's cheeks to mirror Hermione's, but he didn't shy away from the praise. "Thanks Hermione, you've grown too. I don't think any of us have anything on Ron though." Neville said quickly gesturing to the now towering Ron. It was hardly hidden, but Harry noticed Neville seemed a lot more comfortable than he had a few months ago: something he would have to commend him on later.

Breaking their reunion the Hogwarts Express gave its iconic steam whistle roar and let the last of the stragglers know that it was now or never for boarding. Harry embraced the Weasley matriarch once more before he grabbed the twins and pulled them to the side.

"Guys, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"For our illustrious chosen one.." One said

"We'd be humbled." The other finished.

"Listen, I know you've been inventing and making some cool things recently -"

"-Since you've known us." Ron and Hermione began to yell to jump on.

"Well, how would you feel about directing some of that into, let say - getting people out of jams type situations?"

"You mean, distractions, misdirect?"

"Sort of." Harry paused to take in the intrigue on their faces. "How would you guys like to try some new stuff?"

"A challenge, young Harry?"

"We can hardly shy away from one of those now, can we brother?"

"Here are some designs I came up with over the summer." He Handed the twins a few crumpled up pieces of paper. They took them and looked them over, grins expanding across their faces the more pages they turned. The Hogwarts express began to move.

"Harry, it would be out pleasure!"

'HARRY! You'll miss the train!. Boys, let go of him will you!" came and batted them form behind.

"Perfect! I'll be in touch." Harry said as he turned and jogged next to the now moving train and leapt on board, landing in front of Ron and Hermione. "So, you guys want to lead us to a compartment?" He asked.

"How can you be so blasé about that Harry? You nearly missed the train!" said Hermione, as they waved to the twins and .

"Nice one, mate! And I wish we could but we have prefect duty, best not be late." Hermione looked on proudly at this before she turned and led the way.

Ron held back and said, "Padma's going to be there, and the twins's did a good job of reminding me this summer how much of an idiot I was at the yule ball. They also suggested that women like a man who admits he was wrong, and maybe, slightly idiotic."

This made Harry smile. "That's always a good start, mate. Come and find us later," and with a swift nod from Ron, he was off after Hermione, leaving Harry and the rest of them to find an empty compartment.

"Are you coming Ginny?" Neville said.

"No, that's okay guys, I'm going to go find Dean. I'll see you later." She said animatedly and hurried off in the other direction.

Harry endured seemingly endless amounts of gawping and muttering as he walked by the already taken compartments: he should have donned his invisibility cloak, he thought. The Daily Prophet had recently dubbed him _'the chosen one'_ or some such rubbish and apparently now everyone wanted to be his friend again. It was funny how things could change in less than a few months. This time last year they would rather bolt the compartment curtains for fear of catching his palpable craziness, whereas now they were pressing their faces up against the compartment windows in adulation; or in interest, he was never sure which. How fickle fame and the Hogwarts rumour mill were, Harry thought peevishly. For the most part he ignored the stares and eventually they found an apartment further down the train. He kept his eye out for the Diagon Alley girl, but didn't seem to pass her on the way there.

As they all settled in and chatted about their summers Neville broke into his story about the Diagon Alley attack. Harry already knew most of it thanks to their letters over the summer.

"Thankfully, there were no lasting effects of the curse. It just rendered me super, well - wobbly for a certain period of time. I guess it rebounded or something so it's effects were lessened."

"I'm glad you weren't too hurt, Neville," said Luna, who pulled her eyes away from her magazine to address him. "You seem to have also shaken off some of your terrible Wrackspurts that were weighing on you before. You too, Harry. Congratulations to the both of you, they can be a terrible affliction, you know."

"Uh, thanks Luna," Neville commented as Harry nodded politely, not really sure where to go with it. "I actually got my new wand a few days before the attack on Diagon Alley." He said and pulled it out to show them.

"I'm dead lucky I had it in time- wooahhh!" As Neville said excitedly he flicked it a little too dramatically and a few random sparks shot from the end of his wand. Harry dodged to the side and jammed hard into the door as the sparks burnt tiny holes in the seat where he'd been sitting.

"Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Blimey, Neville. What happened?" Harry asked, as all three of them hastily patted the scorched bits of material.

"Sometimes it does that. I've been itching to try it out at school this year. I guess the anticipation has gotten the better of me a few times." Neville chuckled nervously.

"A few times?"

"Well, my uncle Algae's eyebrows took a bit of a singing when I showed it to him a few weeks ago too."

"You're lucky you can move faster than his Uncle, Harry." Luna chimed in, the excitement apparently enough to break her concentration on her article.

"Yeah, quick moves Harry. Speaking of, you haven't mentioned. Are we really doing the DA again this year?"

Before he could respond, Luna beat hit it. "Yes, I'd like to, it was nice to have friends there and to be with you at the ministry, Harry."

"We are your friends Luna," Harry said while looking at her and smiling, "and yes, there will be a DA again this year. As long as there's need and interest, I'd like to help teach and learn with you guys."

At Harry's comments, Luna perked up and a smile proceeded to don her face for the next half an hour while she loftily read her magazine - the cover of which was upside down- and listened to the boy's idle chatter. While, Harry had enjoyed his letters back and forth with his friend over the summer, it was in talking in person with Neville that he could really see the change in his friend. Sure, he was still shy still, but he didn't seem to let it own him, and he held himself with a certain pride now that Harry had to admire in his friend. When he questioned him about it Neville responded in kind.

"Well Harry, you're actually as much to blame for that as I am. When you wrote me _that first letter,_ " he said these words slightly more subtly which Harry appreciated, "it awakened me to the reality of our current situation, and if that wasn't enough, witnessing the attack on the Alley did nothing if not hammer the point home, you know." Harry could only agree only too much with that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said under his breath, thinking back to the devastating state Diagon Alley was in at the end of the attack he'd witnessed.

"Do you?" Neville asked raising his eyebrow.

Harry realised what he had said and swiftly covered. "Uh, well, I saw pictures in the prophet and heard about it enough from you guys and Dumbledore to know it wasn't anything good."

Neville looked at Harry a little unbelievingly for a moment before shaking it off. Despite their budding friendship, Harry had chosen not to share with Neville, as well as any of his other friends, his extra training over the summer or his little foray into Diagon Alley. He didn't want to be cruel about it, but he couldn't risk telling them yet and having them go to Dumbledore out of concern, thinking his actions to be more reckless than effectual. And telling one would mean placing the burden on that friend of not being able to tell the others. He would judge when was the right time to tell them as the term went on, he thought.

Ron and Hermione came in a short while later at which point Neville proceeded to catch them up on everything. With the odd comment from Luna, Hermione's insightful remarks, Ron's light hearted complaints and Neville's friendliness, Harry was incredibly grateful to be back amongst his friends again. The only person missing right now was Ginny, he thought, a little put out.

The five of them chatted amicably for a while, first about the Death Eater attacks, OWL results – Hermione predictably aced them – and everyone's general summer holidays. Harry told everyone about his trip to Godric's Hollow with Dumbledore. All the while he could see Hermione was itching to ask him questions. He just wondered which she'd settle on first.

"Okay Harry, but I still don't understand why you didn't join us at the Burrow for the last few weeks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what happened? You could have studied at the Burrow and taken quidditch breaks in between." Ron asked with a wink.

"Well, I wanted to time and space to study sure, and think." Harry began. "I actually got a lot of room this year at the Dursley's. I needed time to get over what happened with Sirius and think about what I can do now. Like it or not, last year was horrible, and not just because of Umbridge, but because we were so constrained and confused about our whole situation. We knew he was back and yet nobody believed, half the wizarding world thought I was crazy, the other half an attention seeker. Not even the teachers or Dumbledore could do anything against Umbridge or the Ministry in the end. We were so busy trying to be heard fighting against her that I didn't have time to consider what's would happen after. We're at war now. At least in our failed mission to the Ministry we were able to finally shed light on Voldemort and clarify that the danger is real. Now that people know, the lines have been drawn and we can start to prepare unhindered by our own people."

Harry wished he didn't have to lay it down so hard with his friends. But now was the time for preparation, while they still had it. He looked around the compartment and into each of his friends eyes, all of whom were giving him their undivided attention. The greatest moments in life you remembered not because of the specialness of the occasion, but because of how they made you feel. And right then, Harry was met by the eyes of friends who trusted him; they didn't judge, just gave him their unspoken support in what was to come.

It was Neville who finally asked, "Okay mate, so what's the plan?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, a young girl came to the door and handed Harry and Neville notes before blushing and sprinting away as if her tail was on fire. Harry looked at his friends amusedly before opening the missive.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like to cordially invite you to share a spot of afternoon tea with me and a few others in Compartment C. Please come as soon as you're ready._

 _Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Ron chimed in from his position over Harry's shoulder.

"The new defence teacher I should imagine mate," said Harry. "Shall we Nev?"

Neville nodded and the two exited the compartment not really sure what to expect or why they had been invited, although Harry had a sneaky suspicion.

On their way there, he saw Cherrie animatedly talking with a few girls and boys her age in a carriage. He gave her a quick wave, to which she bashfully waved back, causing her a few of her clearly non-muggle friends to openly gape at her.

Arriving there they found Slughorn sitting inside his large compartment animatedly chatting with a few people who were already inside. As Harry took in the room, he immediately locked eyes with the same heart stopping ones he'd seen in Diagon Alley. Those exceedingly beautiful blues of hers widened as they met his. At some point, Harry must have stopped as Neville almost crashed into his back. Hoping people attributed his sudden stop to the incredibly portly Slughorn, who stood to greet them, Harry came back to himself and shook the man's hand. Thankfully, if anyone had discerned the direction of his gaze, Slughorn's baritone voice was easily enough to interrupt the tide of their thoughts.

"Of course, you must be Harry Potter! Splendid to meet you m' boy. Please come and sit," he said as he bounced up, gesturing to a place opposite himself. He was an overly large man with a comically old fashioned bow tie and suspenders that looked like they needed the support of a great deal of magic to harness his massive frame. He was bald, but where he lacked it on his head he made up for in his long wispy silver moustache.

"This is Neville Longbottom," Harry continued, who shook hands with the rotund man before sitting next to Harry.

Despite his incessantly thrumming heart, he avoided the temptation to think about the girl and instead tried hard to maintain his outer composure. Looking at her surely wouldn't have helped either. His memory hadn't played any tricks on him, she was just as stunning as he remembered from that day in Diagon Alley.

"Now just in case you two haven't met everyone, this is; Blaise Zambini," he said gesturing to the lanky and sullen boy in the corner who merely nodded at him before looking away; "Cormac McLaggen," who shook Harry's hand a little too hard; "Ginny Weasley, I believe you know," Ginny seemed annoyed that she had to sit next to the large man, but smiled amusedly at them regardless; "that's Arbus and Melanie Curry," Harry thought he recognised them as two seventh year Ravenclaw twins; "Marcus Belby and finally Daphne Greengrass," So it was Daphne. Harry's heart fluttered as their eyes met once more. He nodded politely as if they were meeting for the first time. She returned the gesture albeit minutely before looking away. Harry just hoped his outer cool was as casual as hers.

The blood seemed to beat unnaturally loudly around his body for the next few minutes as idle chatter was exchanged around the room. Harry sat stock still and tried to look like he was paying attention, all the while wanting to glance at Daphne. The whole summer he'd been working on gaining more control for himself. He'd trained and studied and planned until he'd almost collapsed. And now, With just a few chosen words to the right people, she could ruin everything.

Harry willed his Occlumency walls to raise and calm his mind. He took a few deeper breathes, and visibly relaxed a little. _Come on, Harry, focus…_

As Mclaggen rabbited on about his family's prestige, Harry ventured a glance in her direction. She appeared to be staring out the window, yet in the next moment their eyes met in the reflection. If Harry knew what it was like to be helpless staring down the wand of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, he knew nothing compared to the vulnerability he felt in that moment.

As sweat began to form on his brow, Slughorn's wonderings broke their gaze.

"So Daphne, how's your mother? She passed on her unique potions talents to you I hope?"

For her part, Daphne pretended to be interested and replied, "Not as such unfortunately professor, my sister is the Potions prodigy of the two of us."

"Ah I see," Slughorn replied slightly disheartened. "And what about your grandfather's knack for Charms? Surely you inherited some of that genius."

"A little." Was all she conveyed as her face betrayed her dark thought and she sat back once more. Her impassive countenance of before soon replaced it, but Harry, making sure not to stare, wondered what caused her to change her demeanour. Any information gleaned about her could be useful if she ever tried to use his secret against him, he thought.

Oblivious to her discomfort but interpreting a lack of conversation, Slughorn turned to Harry. "Well, now then. Harry m'boy!" He got the feeling he'd just been thrust centre stage. Everyone's ears seemed to move like rabbits as they awoke from their respective day dreams and narrowed their concentration on the budding conversation.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, if the rumours are to be believed, not to mention the Prophet, then you are _'the chosen one'_ are you not?"

"The latest in a line of extraordinary exaggerations from the prophet about me." Harry replied sarcastically. He was interested to see if Slughorn picked up on it though.

"Ah, so you don't believe it to be true- that you have special powers or what not?" He probed, clearly hoping Harry would answer in the affirmative as he eyed him like a prize for his mantle. A small snort from Zambini in the corner indicated his apparent cynicism.

"Like you could ever do anything other than sulk, Zambini." Neville chimed in from Harry's side surprising the room, most of whom were used to a much more timid boy.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree it would appear, Mr Longbottom. I seem to remember the same loyalty from your father, many years ago." Neville blushed at this, but didn't seem to retreat from the praise. Slughorn's eyes were practically alight, before they once again came to rest on Harry.

"The only thing,I believe the Daily Prophet has ever printed that's true about me is the shape of my scar and the colour of my hair. And to be fair they have pictures that demonstrate that for them." Harry stated plainly.

"I see, well perhaps we will have to learn about you more in Slug Club this year then, eh, Harry," Slughorn said suggestively. "Still your mother was a brilliant potions student. One of my favourites: lovely lily." Harry glanced down at the memory of his parents, but tried to retain a neutral face. "Surely, you retained such a talent?"

To Harry's great relief, Ginny chimed in. "I'm sorry Sir, do you mean to say that you'll be teaching potions this year?"

"Well of course, Ms. Weasley, I was potions master here for decades." He answered heartily with pride. If everyone else wasn't listening before, they sure as hell were now.

"So who's going to be the new defence teacher then?" Neville asked, but as soon as he had, Harry already knew the answer. His favourite subject; his most loathed teacher.

"Why, Professor Snape, naturally." Slughorn stated, as if it weren't the most shattering news in the world. The Slytherins' looked intrigued, whereas everyone else sat back utterly gobsmacked. Snape teaching Defence against the dark arts was a catastrophe which didn't need to wait long to happen.

Slughorn didn't seem to notice the plight of most of the room and the rapidly darkening sky outside must have reminded him of the time. "Good gracious, it's that dark already. You lot had better get back to your carriages and change before we get there. Hurry now. I shall see all of you in class and if any of you need something don't hesitate to ask." He said the last bit while clearly focused on Harry. A trophy indeed, Harry thought.

He didn't catch Daphne's eye again as they left but vowed to come up with a way to talk to her alone soon. She hadn't seemed to harbour any ill will towards him in the meeting, but was certainly not showing any initiative to convey a message either. Harry would have to be careful about how he approached her when he got the chance. As far as he knew, she still held his secret, just as he had held hers, however he got the feeling that if he pushed too hard, their confrontation could easily become conflict.

"Hey, Harry." Some girls giggled as they past the boys on their way back along the train.

Harry wanted to say " _Hey people who thought I was crazy last year and now can't get enough of the 'Chosen One' crap."_ But what actually came out was, "Hi." They carried on giggling as they walked in the other direction.

"Smooth." Neville said with a smirk.

Harry had the decency to look abashed, before he was shoulder barged hard from behind.

"Potter." Malfoy spat with disdain.

The teen looked far more ragged than his usual haughty appearance, with sunken sleep deprived eyes and slightly unkempt hair – a hasty departure from his usually pruned exterior. He barely even acknowledged their presence before he carried on out of sight.

"Was that.."Harry began.

"-Weird. Yeah, he didn't even have his beaters with him." Certainly food for thought, Harry mused. They discussed his actions, or lack thereof, as they carried on back to their compartment and shared it with everyone when they returned.

"Ah, you know Malfoy. Maybe he's just acting." Ron said.

"When has Malfoy ever not acted like and uptight ass," Neville pointed out. They had to agree to that.

"Since, we first got here, any chance Malfoy's had to rub something in my face, he's done it." Harry said speculatively. "Something's up .."

"Maybe the fact his father failed Vol- You-Know-Who at the Ministry hit him hard," Hermione said. "You know, Lucius is in Azkhaban now."

"Where he bloody deserves to be!" Ron replied. "If anything, Malfoy's just upset that he can't go crying to daddy anymore. I highly doubt You-Know-Who would be willing to buy him all new brooms for the Quidditch team this year."

They had to laugh at that thought. There was something highly disturbing, yet similarly amusing about the image of Voldemort playing petty inter house politics with quidditch brooms.

"Maybe he's having a tough time without his father. We did see him arguing with his mother when we were in Diagon Alley." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry dived in. "How come you never said anything?"

"Well…sorry Harry, we didn't think too much of it. We couldn't even hear what they were saying from Fred and George's window. He was angry with her for some reason, then he stormed off towards Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley? - Did you see him meet anyone or go in anywhere?"

"No, sorry Harry. We stayed at Fred and George's. Don't worry, I'm sure it's just Malfoy being dramatic." Harry couldn't quite believe this. Malfoy acting strange was one thing, but Malfoy actively not antagonising them was akin to hell freezing over. Before he could speculate on it further the lights of Hogsmede station came into view and they all rushed to change in time.

From here, they all began their usual routine of dismounting the train, greeting an always welcoming Hagrid and grabbing a carriage up towards the castle. As they ascended the hill, Harry found himself relaxing and enjoying the camaraderie of his closest friends once more.

If he was honest with himself, he was a little upset that Ginny hadn't opted to join them. He'd seen her and Dean walking together down the platform with a few other Gryffindors. He felt a strange sensation when he saw them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts and made their way into the wondrous Great Hall to await the sorting.

Every year as Harry stepped over the threshold of the wide entrance doors he always wished for a quieter year than the one before. This year, however, was different. He knew that just wasn't a possibility anymore and wishing for it was to do so in vein. So, instead he settled into his seat, and with his friends alongside him, readied himself for the year of danger and adventure that inevitably lay ahead. He just hoped it would be at least a little balanced out by happiness, mischief and preparation time with his friends too.

Once they'd seated, the Sorting Hat gave its usual speech about unity in the face of evil and the tough times ahead. McGonagall then read out the names and ushered the frightened first years forward. When Cherrie's name was called she scowled a little at her given name and then ascended the stairs. Harry could tell she was shy in front of everyone just as she was in front of the imposing Hogwarts Express, but saw a gleaming courage there too. She didn't back down nor stutter as she approached the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat cried out after a few seconds. Cherrie leaped up with glee and headed to the table with the biggest cheer. Harry had hoped she would join Gryffindor, but in the end thought she would find as much if not more happiness in the fiercely loyal Hufflepuff house. She certainly appeared to enjoy the immediate camaraderie that hers housemates bathed her in as she sat at their table.

Once the sorting was finished Dumbledore rose and approached the pedestal to begin the new year.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." His commanding voice breached every conversation. Hundreds of heads whipped around, focused on him and awaited his cue. As if enjoying or basking in the palpable anticipation Dumbledore appeared to pause for an extra second longer than normal before announcing. "Without further a due, the Feast." He exclaimed happily, gesturing with arms open wide to the room.

The exquisite smells of freshly cooked chicken, beef, potatoes, gravy and more, assaulted their noses as a variety of dishes appeared transcending the anticipation to satisfaction among the student body. Everyone advanced heartily into their meals after a long day's journey, all except for Harry who remained transfixed on the Headmaster's retreating form.

 _Was he the only one who had noticed?_

Looking around he caught only Hermione similarly glancing concernedly at the Headmaster.

"Did you see that?"

She nodded. "It looked like his hand was half burnt off," whispering back. Unease laced her voice. "Did he mention anything to you over the summer when you saw him?"

"No. And I'm not sure if he had it then or not." Harry tried to recall every detail of his encounter with the Headmaster.

"Do you think it's hurting him, he looked like his normal self?" Neville suggested, having picked up their conversation.

"He doesn't look hurt. That's not to say it's not bad though. Maybe you can find out when your summer lessons start."

"Good idea. Although, I have no idea when that will be."

"Whas sat?" Ron interrupted mouth half full of food.

Not wanting to draw attention to it in the Great Hall Harry deftly changed the subject. "Never mind. What classes did you drop again?" to Ron. Hermione seemed to understand that discussing this if front of prying ears perhaps wasn't the best idea.

"History, Astronomy and Divination: thank god. Biggest wastes of time ever. Although, I will miss my afternoon naps with Binns." Harry and Neville had to laugh at that while Hermione frowned disapprovingly.

They chatted aimlessly for a while about lessons this year. The Great Hall seemed more alive than ever as everyone revelled in being away from the trouble that awaited them outside the safety of the Hogwarts gates. Harry also noticed, the whispers directed at him were far more overt than normal. _A new year, a new teacher, and a new Hogwarts rumour mill. I wonder what will be circulating by this time tomorrow._

At that ominous thought, Harry tuned back in as Hermione asked him which classes he'd kept. "I had hoped to take potions, but I only got an EE on the OWL so my Auror career is out I guess. Snape only accepted O's -."

"-Which is crazy as with him as a teacher that can only leave a handful of students." Neville finished for Harry a little more vehemently than expected.

The other three looked at looked at him astonished.

"Sorry, it's just I would have wanted to carry on as well. I got an EE somehow and I was practising with all my ingredients over the summer in anticipation for taking it this year. As it turns out it's a lot more fun when someone isn't breathing down your neck the entire time," said Neville.

"Yeah, that I can easily imagine." Harry replied, both boys having shared being on the receiving end of Snape's ire for years now. And then a thought hit Harry and a dawning realisation seemed to hit Neville at the same time too. "wait, if Slughorn is here to teach-."

"-then we might have a chance of getting in." Neville finished.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, baffled by the boys direction.

Before they could answer the Headmaster's booming voice once again effortlessly shut down every conversation and drew all eyes to him. He had approached the pedestal and waited for the silence to become absolute, smiling genially over his half-moon spectacles the entire time. Harry tried to look sheepishly back at Hermione and Ron. They would find out soon enough, he thought.

"It is now common knowledge that Lord Voldemort and his followers are once again active and gaining in strength-."

At the mention of Voldemort and his Death Eaters many of the students shuddered or even visibly recoiled. Harry was more interested in Malfoys reaction or lack thereof as he glanced over Hermione's shoulder. The blonde slytherin appeared infinitely darker and his eyes took on a haunted look as the Dark Lords name was mentioned. This, as well as his demeanour, was an eerie retreat from his usual mockery, which he revelled in spouting during the headmaster's speeches. Something had happened with Malfoy, Harry new it. And he didn't like it one bit.

"I urge caution at all times. Make no mistake, the current threat is one of the highest proportions and will come to affect us all-."

As he drew his eyes back to the Headmaster he caught Daphne, sitting with her sister and a few other Slytherins, subtly inspecting Malfoy's behaviour. She surveyed the room a second later only to stop when she caught Harry's gaze; blue eyes locked with his green.

 _"_ I cannot emphasise enough how dangerous the present situation is…"

Dumbledore carried on and she broke the contact.

 _Why was she observing Malfo_ y _?_

 _Why was she interested?_

 _What did she want?_

"If you notice anything amiss or are concerned at any point for your safety, please approach a member of staff…"

At that, Harry took a moment to glance around the room. The warm smiles and airy glows of the students pre-term glee had gone, replaced with the powerful thrashing of reality at the gates. There were so many innocent faces in the crowd, so many children. Harry took them all in. He couldn't let anything happen to them, he wouldn't. He thought back to all the training he'd put himself through over the last month and knew it wasn't in vain.

"And with that a few announcements," Dumbledore's voice broke Harry's reverie."I have the great pleasure of introducing Horace Slughorn to our faculty. Professor Slughorn will be taking on the role of Potions Master once more." The early signs of applause instantly gave way to a mixture of chatter and confusion.

"Consequently," Dumbledore carried on, "Professor Snape has graciously agreed to take over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts." The Slytherins applauded avariciously and the professors politely. The rest of the hall sat in stunned silence. A fact Snape seemed to bask in; his pale lips twisting into a tiny smile beneath his hooked nose, a foreboding gesture if ever there was one, Harry thought.

Ron's face was a picture. But it mirrored his own when he found out. Hermione was equally stricken, though wore it with more grace than the boys.

"Harry, tell me this is a nightmare," Ron pleaded. Unwittingly Harry shook his head. "Why don't you look so shocked?" Ron inquired aghast.

"Slughorn mentioned it earlier. Sorry guys, I guess we were a little rapped up with Malfoy to mention it." Harry apologised. Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Bloody hell! You were sitting on this the entire time and you didn't say anything." Neville and Harry had the decency to look ashamed. Ron slammed his head on the table, straight into his half-empty desert bowl, causing many who weren't already entirely gobsmacked to snigger.

"Well, a little heads up next time would be appreciated." He muttered, voice half distorted by a profiterole. "I was this close to being rid of him!"

"Oh, it's not the end of the world Ron." Hermione said nudging his head and handing him a napkin.

On that bombshell, Dumbledore ended his speech and a moaning Ron and an eager Hermione sped off to get to their prefects duties. Neville and Harry decided to hang behind everyone else; if Harry thought the stares and whispers were intense on the train that was nothing compared to the full force of Hogwarts gossip tree. Almost the entire hall was sniggering while stealing glances in his direction as they shuffled towards the exit.

"I think it's the absence of your trademark glasses that has people talking more than they already were." Neville ventured to Harrys vexed look.

"Really? I honestly thought they would hardly notice that. They seem only to see me through their golden chosen one goggles now. Last year, it was through the crazed and deceitful lens the Daily Prophet painted."

"True, but clearly a lot has changed since then." Neville replied indicating to Harry's physical appearance.

"You're one to talk Nev. You're suddenly a lot more assertive this year. And it's only been the first evening."

Neville shuffled his feet at the praise, his former shyness shining through. "Our Ministry fight changed all of us, how could it not? Not to mention a certain reveal a little later in the summer." Neville insinuated with a smirk.

"If it felt like a just dropped a bomb on you, then that's exactly how I felt like when I was told. I know you've said you're okay since but, are you?" Harry inquired.

"In all honesty, I'm probably better than your doing and for good reason. Although, given your outer cool, I'd say you're handling it well considering its …implications."

Harry thought about that for a second before replying. "Crying about it won't help anyone. Nor will sitting by waiting for someone else to help."

Neville nodded to that. There were only a few students left in the Hall now, the left over aromas from the feast were fading as their voices echoed around the great stone walls. Just as they stood to leave, Harry felt a strange buzzing in his pocket. It was so faint he barely caught it, but he was able to concentrate on it long enough to realise it was a charms spell. He drew his Holly wand and immediately cast _finite._

Neville turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry put his hand into his pocket to discover a small crinkled piece of paper. It definitely hadn't been there before. He glanced around looking for the culprit, only to see no one was now left hanging around. He unfurled the paper and found a hastily scribbled note.

 _Midnight tonight. 4_ _th_ _floor unused classroom. Come alone!_

 _Could it be …?_ _But how had they made the note appear in his pocket without seemingly anyone being here. That was impressive._

"Who's it from Harry?" Neville asked, interpreting the concern on Harry's face.

Harry took a few seconds to think. "I'm not sure, Neville. But if I'm right, I may need you to do something for me tonight."

Neville looked confused, but for his part nodded in acceptance as the boys left the wonders of the Great Hall, another interesting year at Hogwarts already underway.

It was quarter to midnight. The castle was deserted as Harry walked purposefully through the ancient stone structure. He could hear the wind howling outside, the slow dripping of water somewhere, the creaking of the Whomping Willow and all manner of noises only heard in the dead of night.

And yet, he was not afraid. He approached the 4th floor unused classroom with caution, but knew before he entered that someone else was present. He had known before he left Gryffindor tower. He'd intended to be here first for the meeting, but upon seeing her name leave the Dungeon, he knew she would beat him here. The Marauders Map had once again proved to be utterly invaluable in potentially dangerous situations. He could see she was alone. She had honoured their unspoken agreement. He hadn't brought anyone and neither had she.

However, the note didn't say he couldn't tell anyone. A charmed coin was wrapped in his non-wand hand, so if he needed he could call for help. Harry just hoped Neville would come running if it came to it.

Approaching the door, he cast a charm revealing spell over it that he had learnt over the summer.

 _'Specialis Revelio,'_ he spoke in his mind.

It remained the same colour. Nothing was amiss- yet. He pushed the worn door open causing its creaking hinges to groan in exhaustion. Light from the hallway torches bathed the darkened room, revealing no one. Stepping inside, he surreptitiously cast the charm again, finding no traces of magic in the room that were a danger to him.

Relinquishing his grip on the coin, he pulled out his left hand, channelled his magic and used it close the door; all the while keeping his wand ready in his other hand.

Silence decked the room now. The only light poured in through the windows from the incandescent moon. Harry didn't move. His senses were on high alert. Sweat was beginning to form on his back.

"I know you're here." Having broken the silence he cast _Incendio_ and a torch to the side lit up to his right. The room's tables were stacked on the opposite side of the room to the torch. Adjacent to him, where he knew she was hiding, dozens of piled chairs made a haphazard fort. The space directly in front of him was empty.

Before he could call her out again he felt something move behind. Suddenly a wand was pressed into his back, its tip serving as a dagger to his prideful caution. He froze.

"Pretty reckless of you Potter." A sinuous voice sliced the silence.

She walked around him to reveal herself, wand aimed directly at his chest, where inside his heart hammered so hard it almost broke free. There, at a safe distance away, stood Daphne Greengrass. She wore a lithe black cloak and had her hair tied back, her blue eyes piercing him, daring him to move.

He tried to regain as much aplomb as possible. "You invited me here. I assume it wasn't to point your wand at me, otherwise you would have done so in Diagon Alley."

"Maybe I've changed my mind since then, Potter." She spoke plainly.

He could act here. He could take the wand from her, summon it with his hand. Shield with the other in case. But he didn't. He didn't come here to fight. And he sensed neither had she. Her features while for the most part were poised and steady, displayed a fleeting softness.

"Why did you ask me here then?"

She seemed to think for a few seconds, before she lowered her wand, slowly. Her gaze never moving from his and her grip never loosened. _Constant Vigilance_ echoed in Harry's mind. He gripped the coin tighter.

"Did you tell anyone?" She asked sharply, almost desperately. She didn't need to confirm what, he knew what she was asking as it was equally the question that was burning in him.

"Yes." Her grip unmistakably tightened on her wand as her eyes narrowed. "Someone I trust. Did you?"

"Knowledge is power, Potter."

"That wasn't an answer." Harry all but demanded, his grip tightening too.

"No, I didn't. For the time being your secret is safe." Harry deflated. He hasn't realised how much he was counting on keeping his little summer excursion under wraps. If Dumbledore or anyone from the order found out…

"Thank you." He said earnestly. "But, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Not all snakes are slimy and deceitful creatures Potter."

"And not all Gryffindors are blindly honourable, yet here we are."

Silence engulfed the space between them, the only noise coming from the flame which danced moodily to his side. He wanted to request a vow of secrecy from her, but knew she wouldn't go for it. And for some reason he didn't want to seem stupid in front of her. Daphne appeared to be considering him, and then her features loosened. "I give you my word that I have not told anyone Potter. I can lose from this as well you know."

"And what do you have to lose exactly?" Harry seized his opportunity. She stammered, her head turned to the side.

He waited, hoping the silence would serve to coax the answers from her.

"A lot, but not as much as you do I'd imagine," she countered. "Which begs the question, who were you hiding from. It's obvious from Voldemort," she said without flinching. "If he knew you were there, they would have Beelined for you." She paused staring directly into Harry's eyes. "But from someone else as well?" _How did she know so much?_

"Or better question, who are you still hiding from?" She said, this time curiously.

"What do you want exactly?" Harry had had enough of this dance.

Her face softened at that. "To know you and _your friend_ will keep your tongue's. And to reassure you that if you do, so shall I. There's no need to make things difficult for either of us here."

"Meaning your fellow snakes wouldn't be too happy if they discovered you were helping the 'chosen one' against their master."

"Not all of us follow that line, Potter! There are good and bad eggs in every batch. You of all people should know that, what with Black."

Harry's heart almost shot through this chest at the mention of Sirius' name. "You wouldn't know anything about it, Greengrass!."

"- And neither do you about Slythrerin. So don't go pointing fingers before you have all the facts!" The two stood glaring daggers at one another.

Harry tried to control his breathing, tried to remember his occlumency training he'd worked so hard on over the summer. If just the mention of Sirius's name could throw him off this badly, he would have to redouble his efforts. He took a calming breath and tried to relax a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- . You have my word as well that I will not tell anyone, and neither will my friend."

"Good." She said and finally relaxed a little herself. All of a sudden the empty room didn't seem so crowded. The fire lighted Daphne's face as she seemed to be debating her next thought.

"Something else you want to know, Greengrass." Harry could bet it would be more of the same as last year, only this time about the Ministry.

"How did you do it." She asked. _That was a surprise._

"Do what?" He had no idea where she was going with this.

"In Diagon Alley. In the shop. We we're beaten, our wands were gone, I thought that was where we'd die. Death Eaters don't take prisoners. I'd- I've only ever been scared like that once before. The fear it, - grips you, stops you I look into your eyes and you see me and you're not afraid. You even winked." Harry felt embarrassed at that. "But you somehow blocked him and attacked simultaneously. You saved our lives. How?"

"Uh - firstly, I'm sorry about the wink, I don't know why I did it, I… And secondly, I got lucky…- I didn't even know if what I was going to do would work."

"That wasn't luck, Potter. And I doubt there was someone else there helping us, because they hadn't shown themselves before then."

"I -,"Harry truly considered what to say next. How could he possibly explain that without giving away too much. He glanced around the room searching for inspiration, before back into her eyes as she waited patiently. In that moment she didn't seem like a Slytherin prying for information, but a person who'd nearly died and who wanted to know how she was still here. " -I saw Dumbledore and Voldemort face off in the Ministry at the end of last year. It was beyond anything I've ever even dreamed of. The way they wielded magic as if they controlled everything around them and could harness it at will. It was as breath-taking as it was frightening. Being there, I realised how hilariously underprepared I am. The Daily Prophet may call me the chosen one, but all that does is confirm the target that's been painted on my chest ever since the night my parents died."

Daphne remained silent, giving him her undivided attention.

"If I'm going to survive this war, if others are who I care about, I've got to be more able to do what they did. Otherwise I'm useless when it counts. So, I spent the whole summer before that studying and preparing. Trying out whatever I could in order to use it if it ever became necessary. And I guess in that situation a bit of …, wandless magic did."

Her reaction to that was laughable: her eyebrows skyrocketed. "Wandless magic! That's something I've never even heard of. I mean accidental magic here and there, sure. But not purposeful wielding of magic without a wand."

"I don't think we have anywhere near the capacity we would with a wand," Harry interjected. "But from what I saw in the fight. It's definitely possible."

"And clearly, from what you demonstrated last month it's possible to learn."

Clocking her meaning, this caught Harry completely off guard. He hadn't been expecting her to ask for help. " Woah, I'm just getting to learn this stuff myself, I can't exactly teach you it either…"

"Easy there Cowboy. I wasn't asking for help, nor do I need it. Tell me the name of the book and I'll find it. The rest is up to me. After all, if a Gryffindor can do it, it can't be too difficult."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Its not that simple. It's not just what a book can tell you. It's what I understood about magic and what I had to learn. It took me countless hours just to do something small. And even then I was just trying things out. Books only inspired me to try. They don't teach the techniques." He finished his small tirade and took a breath. Daphne looked less than impressed. And even a little deflated. "Look, I can write down a few book titles to point you in the right direction."

She nodded at that, then paused. "Why do I sense there's a but lurking around the corner there."

"But-," Harry exhaled. He wasn't sure if he should even ask her this. How did he know she'd be truthful? "- I want to know what you think about Malfoy. I know you saw him. He's acting strange. Still arrogant, but withdrawn and darker. What's he up to?"

"I don't know."

"But, what do you thi-"

"I don't know." She said with a punctuating finality. Apparently, she wasn't willing to breach her Slytherin honour. Harry thought he'd gone too far in asking her. This time the silence that stretched between them separated them by a mile. Daphne stared at the floor, the flame flickered ominously as the teens seemed to come back to reality.

"Well, for what its worth, thanks. I don't think I would have made it through the battle in the shop without your help. And thanks for not saying anything about it. I swear as long as you keep it secret, so will I." Their eyes met as she nodded at that.

"I'll write the books out for you on the paper note you sent. Clever charm: a two way paper." He backed away towards the door, and just as he opened it.

"Thanks." She said from behind him. Harry took one last look at her, she remained where she was eyes fixed on him. He closed the door behind him, checked the corridor was clear, then walked back up towards Gryffindor tower, plenty on his mind to think about.

 _An interesting year indeed._


	8. Chapter 8: Shield with one hand and

**Chapter 8: Shield with one hand and with the other …**

 ** _"The harshest decision in times of war is always involves sacrifice. For the choice, to save a loved one's life over another's, can also mean the sacrificing of one's soul." An epitaph in the back of a burnt copy of Hogwarts a History. Author unknown._**

Could he keep on going? The thought fell through his mind. Lightning pierced the air around him. He was in a black cloud, struggling to see and walk as bolts jolted him from left to right. He was burning all over, sweat lined his clothes as the harsh smell of smoke clogged his nose. Coughing, he ran on. Just as he felt like he'd collapse the flashing halted, the vaporous darkness receded and began to take shape. Harry drew his wand.

He was in a darkened place with a giant green cauldron in the middle. Nothing appeared inside. Everything seemed cool apart from Harry who still somehow burned as if on fire. Then Voldemort appeared, colder than the floor beneath him. He strode around the cauldron, torn robes billowing, no emotion on his snakelike face. In the next moment, Lucius Malfoy had appeared. They began speaking but everything seemed muted. Harry knew he shouldn't go closer. But he found himself moving that way.

The black cloud at the edge of his vision gave a loud grumble. Harry stopped, his breathing ragged now. He still couldn't hear them.

Voldemort gestured and Lucius became utterly silent. The darkness on the side formed into another figure as Draco Malfoy joined them. Father and son quaked in the Dark Lords presence. Like a predator taunting its play, Voldemort basked in this. Gesturing to both of them to draw closer, he leaned over the Cauldron. Harry crept forward again.

He had to see what they talking about!

Lightning began to blaze around him as the thunder boomed, cracking his ears and shaking the ground in which he stood. Just a little further; his limbs were turning to lead. He could almost hear them! _CRACK!_ As if the Lightning had broken free and was now raging, it burst into the air like a ferocious bull and shattered the cauldron. Draco, Lucius and Voldemort all reared and burst in to flames, but not before Voldemort turned and caught sight of Harry. Red eyes lit up and he began to laugh as everything was consumed by a fiendish fire.

Harry awoke with a fierce jolt in his bed in Gryffindor tower. He was panting heavily and felt like he'd just run a marathon. _What was that?_ He questioned as he sank back into bed, the bedsheets clinging to him. Turning, he saw Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all sleeping soundly in their beds. He let out a sigh of relief. _At least they hadn't seen him_.

The sun was just beginning to rise out of the window and across the lake as Harry swung his legs over the bed and attempted to calm his breathing. He hadn't dreamt like that for a long time. Not since his strange nightmare where Voldemort killed another him earlier in the summer. Perhaps, Tom was particularly emotional tonight and it was spilling over the edges, he speculated.

Despite his aching head, Harry knew he should get up. He hadn't exactly got much sleep after his meeting with Daphne last night, but knew that night time endeavours might become a common thing in the future, so he'd have to get used to them. Struggling into his running clothes, he put his shoes on and crept past his roommates, down into the Common Room and through the still sleeping portrait.

The castle seemed so quiet at this time in the morning as Harry strolled down the halls and out towards the lake. He'd noticed since his return, that now he could feel his own magic, he could almost feel other magics as well. The Hogwarts Expresses seemed to pulse a little yesterday when he'd touched it. However, if the Hogwarts Express was a light hum, then the Castle was an orchestra at full symphony. Each and every crevice boomed as if ready to-

"Potty, Potty, Potty!" Peeves rounded the corner. "Peevesy has chosen you, potty. You're the chosen one."

"Thanks, Peeves. But I think the Daily Prophet has beaten you to it." He replied.

"No, Potty! YOU ARE PEEVES' CHOSEN ONE!" And before Harry could make sense of it, Peeves had thrown a greenish goo he'd been hiding behind his back at him. Harry leapt to the side and out of the way, but Peeves was ready. He somehow managed to direct the goo at Harry, covering half of him as he backed away and ran down the stairs. The poltergeist chased him all the way to the Entrance Hall, where Harry sprinted through the main doors and out of harms way.

Harry heard a cackling laughter behind him as Peeves halted inside the castle. "I'll get you POTTY!"

He couldn't help but laugh: less than a day back at Hogwarts and his morning routine had already come under attack. Focusing his magic inside, he reached in to his core and remembered what the cleaning spell felt like. Raising his hand over himself he channeled the spell, aimed it at the goo and spoke in his mind ' _Tergeo_ '. Within seconds most of the goo had disappeared. Smiling at his results, he used the momentum from the encounter with Peeves to carry on jogging around the lake.

As he ran, Harry marvelled at how beautiful the lake was, particularly when compared to the suburban enclosure he'd been confined to over the summer. When he finally made it once around, he stopped to collect himself and rest. Climbing up onto a large rock, he sat down, and began to apply his Occlumency training to the dream he'd been through last night.

 _What were Lucius and Voldemort talking about?_

 _What was in the Cauldron?_

 _And Why was Draco there?_

Whether it was real or not Harry didn't know. Unfortunately, clearing his mind and reinforcing his Occlumency barriers, no matter how hard he'd worked at building them up, weren't going to shed any light on the matter either. Regardless, he still ran through his morning exercises before heading up to the castle to change for breakfast.

After a long shower, Harry emerged just as Ron was waking up. "Wotcha." He said, face half covered by his sheets.

"Morning mate, I'll wait downstairs shall I?" Harry replied.

"Cool," was all Ron could muster before his head hit the pillow again.

Smirking, Harry grabbed the Marauders' notebook he'd been given by Remus and headed for the common room. There were only a handful of Gryffindors around this early, so Harry jumped down on the couch to study a particular spell he'd found inside. During the course of the Marauders antics, they had looked into several advanced shielding spells. One in particular, seemed to be very difficult. Harry had only heard it mentioned in his Dueling book and was eager to get more information on it.

"What are you reading, Harry?" Said Ginny as she plopped down on the couch next to him. Her auburn hair gliding behind her.

"Oh, Morning Ginny. Um, just a book Remus gave me."

"Doesn't look like any old book." It's tattered cover betraying its history.

"It's one my dad made, along with Sirius and Remus while they were here. It's got so many notes and ideas in it. But mostly, dad and Sirius' arguments over which spell would work the best for a certain prank." Harry said, smiling.

"Sounds like an entertaining read. Anything we can use?" Harry laughed at that.

"I like where your head's at."

"Who do you think is the twins' protege?"

"Oh, that's a dangerous thought."

"Only if you annoy me, Potter."

He chuckled "I wouldn't dream of it." A quick flash of what Ginny's bat bogey hex would have done to Zacharais Smith on the Hogwarts Expresses made Harry shiver. A short silence lapsed between them.

"Liste-.."

"I was - .."

They both laughed. "You go," she said.

"I was just going to say, thanks. Those letters you wrote to me over the summer, they-, well they really helped. It meant-…"

"Where's Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked as she came up behind them. Harry wanted to finish talking with Ginny, but figured it could wait until they were alone.

"Where do you think, still sleeping. And Morning by the way."

"Morning," she replied, flustered. "Harry, we have to get down to breakfast early for our schedules."

"I know that, I'm here aren't I?"

"Well, maybe you should go and -

"Come on you lot -" Ron finally emerged from the stairs to the boys dorms. "I'm starving." He said, walking straight past everyone with a smirking Neville hot on his heels. Harry exchanged looks with Ginny, Hermione being too gobsmacked to respond. They all followed the boys and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Along the way, Ron was bouncier than normal at this time in the morning, telling them he expected little to no work today having dropped a few lessons this year. Harry thought he might be in for a bit of a surprise with what he would ask of them later that evening, but kept that to himself for now.

A strange atmosphere buzzed in the air as they walked into the hall and sat for breakfast. The early morning sun was warming the castle, casting a light glow over the Great hall. This usually would have been the time for the first day excitement, with magic notes and frisbee's cheekily dancing though the air. But, Harry thought he sensed a subdued nature to everyone in the castle. There were no longer carefree faces floating around the hall with the summer's hot gossip. People were afraid.

Harry spied several groups huddled around copies of the Daily Prophet, catching whatever news they could. The onslaught of owl post, was far less welcomed for fear of what they might reveal. Now more than ever, people needed hope.

With that in mind, Harry turned to his friends and leaned closer, indicating this was something he wanted only the 5 of them to hear. "Listen guys, I wanted to have a meeting tonight. In the room of requirement. Just the 6 of us that were at the Ministry; I'll tell Luna later on. That alright with everyone?"

"Well, Harry, we're bound to have a lot of homework from today. Ginny also has her O.W.L.'s this year." Hermione said matter of factly. Ginny wrinkled her nose as if she'd smelt something bad.

"I know, but this is important. There are a few things I need to tell you. A few things I need to show you."

"Like what, mate?" Ron said as he finished his third plate of eggs.

"Well, I can't talk now, but it's important. Trust me" All of his friends looked curious, but Neville and Ginny were the first to speak up.

"We're with you, Harry." They said together.

Hermione looked a little crestfallen at this. "Of course, we'll be there, Harry." She said. Although, Harry noted she looked quite skeptical. He thought she would come around once she had more answers. She usually did in that way.

Casting a look around the hall once more, Harry noticed Daphne, chatting amicably with Tracy Davis, a fellow Slytherin at their table. She seemed particularly stoic and guarded, but gave no indication that their rendezvous last night had ever happened. Harry would have to remember to give her a list of books he'd used soon, as promised, and in the meantime, wondered if their little chat the night before had had as much of an effect on her as it had on him. He'd gone to bed the previous night thinking about it, a set of blue eyes, making his heart flutter a little more than it should.

A few seconds later, his daydream was interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall who had their schedules for the year.

"Obviously, you did well in Herbology, ," she began. "The best in the year, Professor Sprout tells me." Neville balked at the praise, and turned a fair shade of pink. "However, it seems you didn't quite get enough to continue my Transfiguration class." The normal stern which said with as much gentleness as Harry had seen in her.

"Thanks, Professor. But that's okay. My gran and I talked it through and I think focusing on Charms, Herbology, Defence and Potions would be the best option. Speaking of Professor, is it possible we now qualify for our N.E.W.T. Potions, what with the new teacher?" Neville asked.

"Professor Slughorn indeed accepts Exceeds Expectations results into his Potions class this year." Harry and Neville high-fived over this. Knowing he wanted to become an Auror, Harry needed his potions N.E.W.T. to qualify.

"I believe there will be quite a few of you who are now eligible for his class as well. So, I shall place it into your schedules. Perhaps you as well, Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh…nah, that's okay Professor, I was really just-".

"Mm," Mcgonagall exclaimed without looking away from his schedule. "I've gone ahead and added it in. And I expect you to put in the effort, Mr. Weasley. We can't have you sleeping in the common room in your spare time now, can we?"

Ron's mouth opened like a fish as if to say, _what did I do to deserve that ….and how did she know?_ Ginny, who was sitting opposite, took immediate advantage and tried to throw a grape into it. Unfortunately, it missed and splattered on his cheek.

"Oi!" Ron said, as the rest of them laughed. He grabbed the leftover grape and went to throw it back just as Mcgonagall coughed and levelled her eyes at him. Ginny promptly left saying she had to get to first class. "I think the rest of you had better shoo as well. Here are the rest of your schedules." She said and finished handing them out.

Harry examined his and realised they had Defence Against the Dark Arts first with Snape. The mood turned apprehensive among the group as they headed to class. For the first time with Snape they weren't heading down into the dungeons, however, this did little to pacify Harry's dread. After last years disastrous attempt at Occlumency teaching, which had verged on torture, Harry was not looking forward to spending any second more under Snape's tutelage.

As they were waiting outside, Snape strode past them, the door slamming open when he entered. Everyone else followed and sat awaiting his instruction. The room, looked like Snape had picked the dungeon up and placed it much higher in the caste. The walls had somehow become blackened, unhealthy looking pictures clung to them as if by grease and the room smelled somehow much older than in previous years. Harry felt like it was an extension of Snape's personality: cold, dark, suspect and probably filthy.

"Books away!" Snape snapped just as everyone was reaching into their bags. "The past few years of _uneven_ teaching have given you a lacklustre - at best - education in the area of Defence Against The Dark Arts. In fact, its a wonder so many of you were even able to pass the exams, let alone return for your N.E.W.T's." Harry swore he glanced at him. "With circumstances being as they are, Headmaster Dumbledore would like you to have a more practical education this year. Thus, we shall beginning with Non-verbal spell casting."

Harry heard Ron gulp next to him. A feeling that seemed to be mirrored by most in the class. Even Hermione seemed uncertain.

"Now, pair off and practice trying to disarm one another _without_ saying a word." Snape said as he waved his wand to clear the tables away. Ron paired with Harry and Neville with Hermione as they all faced each other.

"Want to go first mate?" Harry asked.

"Um, -you know what I think I'll let you take the reins on this one," Harry smiled. Around the room everyone was trying in vein to produce a silent spell. Several, Harry noticed, were whispering it when Snape's back was turned. Hermione and Neville both had the faces scrunched in concentration as they tried back and forth. Daphne was paired, surprisingly, with a Ravenclaw , at the opposite end of the class.

Shaking his head, Harry focused back on the task and on his magic, calling up within him the memory of what Expeliarmus felt like. He'd done this countless times over the summer and had found that each spell felt different. It wasn't something he could explain, only do. Once, he recalled what each felt like, he simply had to remember and repeat it. He'd even got to the point where saying the name in his mind had almost become irrelevant.

Getting his wand in position, Harry thought _Expelliarmus!_ A blueish jet shot from the end of his wand straight at a surprised Ron.

"Waaaaa, Protego!" Ron barely said in time to absorb the incoming spell. His reflexes hadn't been dulled since the Ministry it seemed.

"Weasley! Potter! Did you hear me say _no_ speaking! 5 points from Gryffindor for both of you."

"What! But, Sir, Harry didn't speak."

"Are you calling me a liar, Weasley?" The room fell several degrees as everyone stopped to watch Snape round on Ron.

"No, Sir. But I bet Harry could do it again." Ron said defiantly. _Oh shit._ The last thing Harry wanted to do was have a game of one up with Snape. Especially in front of everyone.

"Well, I'm sure the _chosen one_ wouldn't mind proving it." He said, not missing a beat as he turned to face Harry, black eyes meeting green.

Before Harry could nod, Snape had already sent a spell at him. Calling on his magic, Harry raised a shield - _Protego_ \- quickly to absorb it. The spell sank harmlessly into the shield and then shimmered out of existence. He tried not to smirk at the look on Snape's face. Just as Harry lowered his wand, Snape unexpectedly sent two more spells, with lightning speed. Harry barely had time to raise the same shield before the spells impacted. _Wow._ Snape was quick, Harry thought.

"Well, well, well. It would seem you are the _chosen one_ after all, Potter." Snape drawled, his every word a mocking blow. " Hooray for our saviour". Before yelling at everyone to carry on, Snape cast a curious look Harry's way; for a split second Harry thought he felt a probe against his Occlumency walls, but he raised his barriers like he'd practiced and detected nothing more. Curiously, his hidden wand from Ollivander also gave a muted buzz up his sleeve when this happened. He'd have to write and ask the ancient wand maker exactly what this wand did.

For the rest of the class, most non-Slytherin's, tried to catch his eye and wink in someway. Hermione, however, seemed extremely put out by his success against Snape and redoubled her efforts to cast silently, all the while sending inquisitive looks his way. By the end, she had managed to cast the disarming spell a few times and had even helped Neville to some success. Daphne didn't catch his eye at all; she appeared busy trying to cast her own spells non-verbally, and by the end of class was one of the only ones to do so.

A little while later when they were leaving, Harry knew Snape had got his own back with the amount of homework he'd assigned them. "Two parchments, as well as practical and theory homework. For one class! Unbelievable." Ron moaned. "-Mental!"

"True, but it was worth it to see you trounce Snape, Harry." Neville put in. Several other people came up to congratulate him on their way down to lunch.

Seeing her opportunity, Hermione pounced. "How did you get so good, Harry? I mean I'm happy for you and well done, but you weren't that good at the end of last term."

"I told you, I studied over the summer."

"That was more than just studying, Harry." She responded a little too strongly.

"You're right, but for now, that's essentially it." Hermione seemed far from satisfied with the answer, but didn't push the issue. Harry thought he caught a look on her face as if she were mentally tallying the questions she wanted to ask him.

"That's what you're harping on at him for!? Can you believe Snape - the greasy git, shooting two extras at you without warning."

"Good job you were ready, Harry." Neville said, clapping him on he back. Ready wasn't quite the term Harry would use, he just reacted and fortunately it had been the right spell. Harry thought this wouldn't be the first time he would be thankful he'd practiced non-verbal casting so much over the summer. "And thanks for your help, Hermione. That's the first time I've ever mastered a spell within the first class for Defence." The boy beamed. "You make a pretty good teacher, you know."

"Oh, well.. you're welcome, Neville." Now it was Hermione's turn to beam, her earlier questions for Harry seemingly put on hold. Harry thought he noticed both of them turn a little pink, but was immediately distracted by Ron's growling belly.

"Come on you lot." He said, as they all laughed and made their way down to lunch.

The mood in the hall was a subdued one as they ate. Harry however noticed several people glancing in his direction, prompting him to ask. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Hardly Harry," Hermione said. "Word must have spread about your performance against Snape"."

"That was barely an hour ago-."

"I know, I'm surprised it took that long." Harry looked confused at that. "What? You're the chosen one now, Harry. Combine that with the fact that everyone knows you were telling the truth last year and the that you.."

"-Pulled one over on old Slime ball…" Ron jumped in.

"-Lead a secret fight against You-Know-Who at the Ministry…" Neville picked up.

"And you look different this year… more grown up. I'd say it's rather obvious why they're looking this way." Hermione seemed to think this was the most obvious answer in the world, but Harry was only more confused. "You're Hogwarts most eligible, Harry." She finished, rolling her eyes.

Harry had no idea how to respond to that. He was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. The cup in his hand seemed a little slippy. _Had the room been this hot a few minutes ago?_

 _"_ We were there too you know." He thought he heard Ron say.

A few moments later, Harry spilt his drink as he went to put it down. If only Occlumency barriers could help you calm your heart rate, he thought, He'd have to look into it as a matter of urgency. Glancing around the Hall, he caught several girls' eyes as they looked away quickly and giggled.

"Don't we have Potions now?" The others looked at him and smirked.

"Sure thing, Harry." Hermione said, rescuing him. As they were heading out of the hall, Harry heard his name being called from behind. It was Susan Bones, a red headed Hufflepuff who'd been in the D.A. last year.

"Hey Harry. Um…I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," she said shyly.

"Oh, um, sure thing, Susan. I'll meet you guys in class," Harry said, turning to his friends. He thought he caught Hermione smiling knowingly but tried not to think about it, though he had to admit it was hard: Susan was one of the prettiest girls in his year. Hermione's words echoed in his mind as Harry was afraid he was about to be put on the spot…

"Listen, Harry. I just wanted to say…. Sorry."

 _Oh? "_ Sorry?"

"Well… I wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't believe in you more last year. Things were really confusing, with Umbridge and Cedric, and nobody really explained anything to us. I think deep down we all knew, that's why we joined the D.A. It was just easier than admitting to ourselves that something was really wrong out there." She cast her eyes down. Harry thought she seemed very sad in that moment.

"Oh, well, thanks Susan. I, um,.. thanks for saying so. I'm glad you decided to join too." She looked up and half smiled in return.

"Well, me and a few of the others from last year were wondering if you were thinking about restarting it again? I mean… I know we don't have Umbridge, but none of us are really looking forward to having Snape …and you were such a good teacher." She finished almost breathless before looking away shyly once again.

"Actually, it's funny you should mention that, because, yes it will be back this year. I don't want too many people though, so the same group as last year would be best." Her eyes lit up at that and she smiled back at him. Yet, in the next second she seemed to catch herself and the smile vanished almost as fast as it had appeared, her eyes changing into a haunted look as if she'd just remembered something.

"That's great, Harry. Well, let us know." She said before heading off back in the direction of the hall.

Harry wondered what would make her so upset. Susan had always been one of the most cheerful girls he knew. And then it hit him. "Hey Susan."he said as he caught up behind her. "…I'm sorry… about your Aunt. I read about her in the Prophet." Susan's eyes immediately shot down to the floor. Harry was worried he'd said too much. She looked like she was about to cry. It started to rain heavily on the window behind them.

 _Oh well done, Harry. First day and already you've made a girl cry!_

She shifted uncomfortably and in that moment she a pretty girl at school, but someone who now, like him, didn't have any family left. Then without really thinking, he stepped forward and hugged her.

She stiffened as if stunned for a second, before relaxing and hugging him back. They were there for several seconds more then broke apart. Harry was grateful the hall was relatively deserted.

"Thanks, Harry." She said smiling softly at him. This time the smile stayed on her face as a light blush rose to her cheeks. In that moment, Harry was also very aware of their proximity to one another and of how well her school clothes hugged her figure.

"S'okay," he managed. "Listen, I'll contact you and everyone else soon about the D.A. Then we can start preparing."

"Sure thing. See you around." She said and skipped off back to the Hall. She turned and glanced over her shoulder at him briefly as she walked on. Swallowing hard, Harry realised he was probably late for potions by now. At a sprint, he managed to make it just as everyone else was walking into Slughorn's classroom.

"Ah, Harry m'boy, Just in time." Slughorn said, as he waved Harry in behind Ron, Neville and Hermione; the latter giving him a knowing look as they sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Daphne was also in the class. She sat with her blonde Slytherin friend, Tracy and didn't appear interested in looking his way.

"Before we begin, I have a note here from Professor Mcgonagall suggesting that several of you might not have the required potions equipment as of yet. Therefore, you may borrow text books and ingredients from the store cupboards for the meantime." Out of the dozen or so people progressing with N.E.W.T. potions, Harry knew one face would be present, Malfoy. He was a little relieved, knowing that if he was to keep an eye on him, he could do so easier from close by. However, when Harry went to grab a textbook, along with Ron and Neville, and Ernie Macmillan, he was surprised to see Malfoy getting up as well. Apparently, kissing Snape's ass doesn't guarantee you a Outstanding on your exams. Harry and Ron smirked at each other after glancing in his direction.

"Now then, all of you quiet down. I have a special treat for you here." The portly man said before gesturing to the potions that simmered happily on the front table. "Can anyone name these two potions?"

While several hands took to the air, Hermione's pierced it with glee. Slughorn nodded to her. "It's Amortentia, Sir. The love potion."

"Quite right, Miss-"

"Granger, Sir."

"Very well done, Miss Granger. Indeed, this is the most potent love potion there is, capable of ensnaring the strongest of minds and turning even the sanest witch or wizard into a bumbling doormat." The classes' eyes widened. The pearly-sheened potion sat innocently simmering away as Slughorn talked. "For this reason, it is probably one of the most powerful potions you will ever see." The way he talked about it, Slughorn sounded like he revered the potion. As it wafted out into the room, Harry thought it smelt a little like a woody broomstick handle, fresh spring air, and … coconut; perhaps from a cake he'd had at some point, he reasoned.

Casting his eyes around the room, he saw several wistful sets of eyes as they each took in the potion. Neville looked particularly pink after having taken his in and immediately looked for something to distract himself.

Sweeping his moustache behind his bulk and covering the Amortentia cauldron, Slughorn continued, "Indeed, 5 points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Now, how about this potion here. Any ideas?"

The second one Harry knew, very well, having struggled to brew it earlier in the summer. The blood red liquid bubbled every now and again, but otherwise remained where it was, scentless and surreptitious. Surprisingly, no hands went up in the air: even Hermione's face was scrunched in confusion. "No takers."

"It's Interanimalos, Sir. The Animagus potion." Harry turned to see Daphne had correctly guessed it.

"Quite correct, . 10 points to you. Now, would you happen to know how it works?" Slughorn smiled as he asked, his earlier assertion about her potions skills having been proven right.

Daphne considered for a second before answering. "When brewed correctly, the potion will take the drinker into a long trance whereby they will be presented with their inner animal. Supposably." She added.

"Yes, very good. Quite the interesting potion this one. Disastrous if even the slightest instruction is not followed during the brewing process and exceedingly rare too, as you can see from the ingredients pages within your books, page 123." Harry's eyes widened. He hoped Neville wouldn't put it together…..Too late. As soon as his friend took one look at the page his eyes shot up and caught Harry glancing at him. Trying to save face for now, Harry simply winked and turned back to Slughorn.

"Now then. As for today's treat, can anyone tell me what this potion is here?" He pointed to the small cauldron that sat higher than the other two on his desk. Hermione had to go on tiptoes to see the golden liquid splashing excitedly within. As she did so, she let out an audible gasp.

The stout man's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Go on, Miss Granger."

"Felix Felicis." She said breathlessly.

"Spot on. 15 points to Gryffindor. More commonly known as Liquid Luck, this little potion will grant the drinker a whole day of luckiness. Thus, no matter what your endeavours, you will most likely succeed and more." The whole class surveyed the pot with unrestrained levels of desire, something Slughorn seemed to delight in creating.

"Have you ever taken it, Sir?" Michael Corner asked avidly.

"Indeed, I have. Two Teaspoon fulls at breakfast. Two utterly perfect days." His gaze lingered for a moment, as if he could see through everyone, the room and out towards the Horizon.

He chuckled, before continuing, "Now, a vial of this will be the _prize_ for the person who can brew, the best version of Interanimalos over here." Harry's heart skipped a beat. He could do this. In fact, he'd _already_ done it. But brewing the correct potion would mean revealing that he'd either made the potion before or was somehow suddenly great at potions: the latter hardly seeming possible. "This is what the final result should look like an hour from now." Slughorn said, as the blood red potion carried on simmering. "Instructions follow on page 124. Good luck."

The entire room erupted as if possessed. Each hastily grabbed scales and ingredients and began to read and chop with fervour. Harry noticed Malfoy quickly begin chopping before looking at his book confusedly. Daphne seemed to take her time preparing as she readied her ingredients. Harry flicked to the correct page and read down the instructions in his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. Several methods seemed different to the instructions left by Sirius and his father. For instance, the first item in the standard book was:

 _Dice and grind the beans._

Yet, Harry knew his previous method had been to, slice the beans, empty the juice, then grind them. It was at this point he had to make a decision: follow the book like everyone else or go for the gold. Glancing around he noticed everyone was keeping one eye on dicing and the other on what everyone else was doing. If he diverged from the standard instructions, it would be obvious.

Looking up at the golden potion awaiting him on the table, he made his decision. He began slicing the beans carefully like he'd done before. By this point, most others were now onto step 2 and a black mist was emanating around the room.

He carried on like this for the next few steps as he caught up with the rest. Across the table, sweat had begun to crease Neville's brow so intent was he on his cauldron. Hermione likewise had lost control of her hair and Ron had lost control of his potion, a dark vapour starting to ooze from the sides. Slughorn had to rush over and correct it, tutting as he did so.

By this point, Harry's was one of the only potions to be emitting the correct greying colour and odour. Scanning the room, he noticed Daphne's potion was also simmering as perfectly as his own. To his surprise, Malfoy's was also brewing nicely. Harry redoubled his efforts. As he approached the last few steps, he noticed Neville glancing in his direction anxiously. His friends potion was almost as good as his own except for a slight foulness to the odour which distinguished it.

Taking his eyes off his own potion, Harry surveyed Neville's attempts. "Try pausing for an extra two seconds during your stirring rotation." He whispered.

"Harry, how do you know that?" Hermione picked up. Her own potion was slightly off the mark as Neville's was. Harry simply shrugged and carried on. Within a minute, Hermione, Neville and Harry's potions were all on track. Sweat was starting to fall down his back now, he felt. The golden potion waited nonchalantly in the middle of the class, glowing spectacularly.

"10 minutes to go." Slughorn announced as the tension in the room became harsher than the odour that was leaking from Seamus' cauldron. Ron appeared to have given up completely and Hannah Abbott, was making little wincing noises in the background. Harry tried to focus, but caught Malfoy glancing maliciously in their direction. His potion looked as good as perfect as well.

Just as he added the last ingredient and started his final crucial step, he spied something flying through the air. It was headed straight for Neville's cauldron. Reaching out, Harry snatched the stray piece of dirt out of this air as if it were a snitch. Neville looked up shocked. The dirt had come out of thin air, but Harry could guess at its source.

"Thanks, mate. That was a close one." He said before concentrating again.

Turning back to his own potion, he realised he'd missed a few key rotations. _DAMN IT!_

He carried on anyway, the instructions in his head, but knew it was over. The potion bubbled a little more harshly than it should as he finished up. Harry grit his teeth and gazed at Malfoy's perfect potion, a smirk plastered on his face, such that he almost looked like his old big headed self.

"And that makes it time, Ladies and Gentlemen, ladle's down please." Slughorn said as he surveyed the room. Harry's was good, almost great, but not perfect. Neville and Hermione had likewise suffered on their last steps. Slughorn beamed at Harry's more than the others, but reserved his delight until he'd checked around. Finally, Slughorn approached the Slytherin bench and could hardly hide his surprise.

"Well, well, well." He said. Daphne had produced a perfect potion, and seemed put out that Draco somehow had done the same. "It looks like we have a double winners. My, My a fantastic job to both of you! Although, to everyone's credit it was one of the closest competitions I think I've ever seen in my dungeon. Congratulations, and Mr. Malfoy, it seems your mother passed on her talents to you after all." He said with a distinct twinkle in Daphne's direction, before splitting the bottled Felix Felicis and handing half over to each. Daphne's smiled politely as she received it. Harry realised this was the first time he'd seen her do so openly, but thought she secretly wanted to burst underneath. For a small moment she caught his eye and he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. She looked away quickly and hid her reaction, as well as the bottle. Malfoy however, did little to conceal his glee, as he smirked haughtily in Harry's direction then pocketed the contents safely in his robes. He seemed to clutch it very tightly there, Harry noticed.

He brought this up with his friends as they headed for the common room before dinner. "Who cares what Malfoy's reaction to it was," Ron exclaimed. "You saw what the git tried to do to Neville's potion!"

"Ron, you don't know it was him, you didn't see him do it."

"Oh, please Hermione, who else would. Snakes may be slimy, but the others aren't stupid. Malfoy saw how well Neville was doing and sent something flying over." Neville was quiet as they arrived at the tower for a free period.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he said, dragging his feet. "I really thought I could get it. I've been practicing loads over the summer."

"Well if it's any consolation, yours was one of the best in the class. Why do you think 'Malfoy' targeted it." She said. Harry thought he saw Ron looking put out at this. Neville smiled and turned to him.

"Yeah, cheers for the save, Harry." Neville said, clapping him on the back. "Sorry it probably cost you the potion." Harry smiled as they pushed open the portrait door and took seats by the fire in the common room.

"How _did_ you manage to do so well Harry." Hermione inserted, her eyebrows cocked in a curious fashion. "I mean, well done, but somehow you knew what would work."

Harry thought about this, how much did he want to let on here? "Well, like I said, I studied a lot over the summer…. and that was one of the potions that looked interesting." Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Just before she had a chance to ask a follow up question, Harry beat her to it. "I'll let you know tonight, I promise. Speaking of, can you all meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8? I have something I want to do after dinner then I'll meet you all there."

Hermione and Ron looked back, worry etched across their brows. Neville on the other hand looked intrigued. He already knew some of Harry's plans and appeared excited to learn more. "Sure, mate. But why can't we talk about it here?" Ron asked.

"Because some things I want to say in complete privacy." He said glancing around, the common room was sparsely populated at that point, most Gryffindors still in class, so he wasn't too worried. "And for others the room will be necessary. Just trust me for now okay." It was obvious Hermione and Ron weren't satisfied, but let it drop until later.

After some tough Defence homework, the group headed down for dinner where Harry managed to spread the message to Ginny and Luna, who were both happy to attend. After he'd finished, he went to leave the hall, but was stopped by no less than a dozen people all asking about the D.A. Harry had no idea it would be this in demand. He conferred to all of them the same message, that he would let them know via the coins from last year when their first meeting would be.

Finally, he made it the to the Room of Requirement. He wanted to get here an hour or so before hand to test out the room's capabilities. All summer long Harry had sat in his cosy, but restricted, trunk and dreamed of the endless things he could do with such a room. As he walked opposite the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy, Harry thought over and over exactly what he wanted the room to do. On the third time, he stopped and nothing happened. Curious he approached the wall where the door should have been, only for a grand oak door to appear instantly before him.

Barely able to contain his excitement, Harry pulled the large door open and stepped through. Immediately, he noticed the interior resembled last years room, but with several major changes. First, the floor was no longer stone but a light bouncy wood. Not bad, he thoughts as he jumped up onto it. Next an array of objects were hanging on hooks dotted around the room: Harry noticed a shield, a few old swords, a skipping rope except with a metal chain, several red and yellow punch bags with gloves dangling round and targets drawn on, a dozen targeting rings on large polls that looked like smaller versions of the quidditch goals, hundreds of worn looking books were stacked in the corner next to them and finally, piled in the corner were what Harry had come for: the training dummy's. They'd used the wooden mechanical contraptions last year during the D.A. but hadn't really gotten to see what they were fully capable of. This year he hoped he could animate them to attack and cast spells just as normal opponents would. Harry had asked the Room for the perfect place to practice dueling, and it hadn't disappointed.

Now for a test run. He took his jumper, tie and the rest of his school clothes off and changed into his running gear. He skimmed through the dummy's instruction manual before activating them to circle the room. Starting with just two to be safe, Harry pulled out his Holly wand. The other was tucked safely up his sleeve.

"Medium level. Begin!" Without hesitation the mechanical dummies rolled into action, casting spells and circling him. Smirking, Harry was off, dashing ducking and shielding as he aimed curses right back at the Dummies. He hadn't managed to practice dueling since the ministry, but had been growing physically stronger all summer thanks to his extra exercise. So, he used to this advantage and kept on the move as the dummies tailed him around the room.

He ducked behind a pillar, to shield from one and thought _Protego_ to block the other dummy's, which had flanked him, spell then immediately after he shot two _Stupefy's_ at it. It couldn't raise it's own shield in time and was struck in the chest by both sending it flying back. Wasting no time, the other dummy rounded on him and started rapidly firing hexes like it's wooden life was on the line. Harry blocked and retreated back as fast as he could, barely able to retaliate. Sweat began to pour down his body as the dummy chased him. Then without thinking Harry reached out with his wandless hand to shield, raised his wand and fired a succession of spells right at the Dummy, which at this point was too committed to block. They struck it in the chest and it went flying back into the wall.

His eyes widened in surprise, _Cool! That little trick would come in handy!_ While his wandless casting was far less powerful than with his wand, it apparently could still be useful. As he was thinking about how he could apply it, a spell shot at him from the side. He managed to duck just as the spell rocketed over his head and impacted the wall behind. The dummies were standing again and heading in his direction. Smiling once again, Harry leapt into action.

Half an hour later, he yelled. "Cancel!" The dummies came to a halt mid casting then backed off into the corner. He'd got in a good work out against them and managed to figure out how they were operating against him by the end. Next time he'd have to use it against them. Thankfully, Harry had programmed the dummies to only use the tickling spell. Otherwise, instead of tingles on his skin he'd have bruises, or worse.

Checking the clock, he realised he only had a few minutes before his friends arrived, so he cooled down and waited for them on a newly constructed couch area the room had produced.

Several minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna came through the door together. They marvelled at the changes to the room before joining him on the couch.

"Nice job, Harry." Neville noted, curiously looking at the weapons the room had conjured. Ron and Ginny, nodded in agreement. However, Hermione looked concerned and Luna wore her trademark airy look as if this were the most normal location to chat.

"Okay…so, firstly guys, thanks for coming. I know I've got some explaining to do, but bare with me. Before I start, I just wanted to tell you what I want from this. Why you're here." He paused and looked into each of their eyes. They all stared back at him with a mixture of hope, trust and love. His heart began to ache with happiness for how lucky he was to have such friends. Harry wished he could bottle this moment up and use it for a Patronus memory later on. Yet, despite wanting to protect them more than anything else, he knew he also couldn't do it alone.

"I want to protect you: this war is getting serious and it will only get worse. A few disappearances and an attack over the summer will become daily news as Voldemort gets stronger." None of them flinched at the name. "The whole country will soon feel the darkness spreading. Hell you can feel it in the hall, and its the first day back. People are scared. And if they're scared now, imagine how they will be in a year…..What I want to do with you this year is train, prepare as best we can for the fight to come. Dumbledore, the order, and the ministry may be content with keeping us at school and out of the fight, but before long we will be in the eye of it, whether they like it or not."

The all seemed to fidget at the thought of this, but kept their eyes locked on him nonetheless.

"I'm going to reform the D.A. this year for all the old members. I want to push us to learn how to fight. I'm not saying we weren't _bloody lucky_ last year at the Ministry, and trust me, I never want to put you in that situation again." Neville and Ron made to protest, but Harry held his hand up to subdue them. "I know, but it was my responsibility and we were all nearly killed. It was stupid. But I'm glad we at least had the D.A. to practise. If we hadn't then we might not be here right now." They all shuddered at that. "I want to train, so that, if we're ever in a that situation again, we at least have a fighting chance."

"I don't think any of us would argue with that, mate." Ron said.

"Yeah, sign me up, Potter." Ginny agreed winking.

"So," Hermione began skeptically, "over the summer you were learning spells, but Harry how did you practise?" She said, almost fearing the answer.

"Well,…"From here he proceeded to tell them about his excursion into Diagon Alley, his new wand and how he got it, protecting Ollivander and most of the studying/practicing he'd been doing since. He kept a few things back, like Daphne and his Animagus training; some things he promised not to tell or wasn't ready to yet. They reacted with varying degrees of shock. He was about to move onto his future ideas when Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Harry, I can't believe you'd be so reckless. And I can't believe Professor Lupin would let you do that!"

"Well, he understands, Hermione. He knows that I have to do this. Otherwise, I'm basically a lamb for the slaughter out there."

"Harry, you can't just put your life at risk like that. What do you think Dumbledore would do if he found out? If something happened to you?" Harry had a good idea if Dumbledore found out, he'd take no chances in securing him, but thought that best not to say.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to be in it. When I left I had no idea that the Alley would be attacked. Neither did Neville when he went to his internship that day, but things happened and I wasn't just going to run when people around me are suffering. I realised this summer, that's not who I am nor is it who I will ever be."

"Harry, that's fine and I'm happy for you, but you're too important to be running head first into battle without back up. What if Voldemort had been there and seen you. You'd be dead!" She said, close to tears now. She snapped her eyes shut and turned away.

Harry took a deep breath. His heart quivered inside his chest. He could feel the tension in the room pulse as he and Hermione wrestled with their emotions. "I'm sorry, Harry." She choked as she stepped forwards and hugged him as if he'd fall to pieces if she let go. "Merlin, I just - you've got to be more careful! After all, what would we do without you? Promise me, Harry. Promise me you won't do anything like that again without telling us. _Promise_." She implored, releasing the hug and staring deeply into his eyes.

"I.." Harry caught himself there. He didn't know what to say. Of course he wanted to say that his goal this year may also be to leave the castle and help where needed. But, he hesitated. What if Hermione didn't agree? What if they weren't ready to come? What if something happened to one of them and it was his fault for asking them to come….

He couldn't find an answer he wanted to say. Gulping, he replied, "I promise, Hermione."

Harry didn't realise quite how much tension his friend had kept inside, until her body sank and shoulders dropped as if releasing a damm of pent up emotion. The others released a sigh, but none of them offered any input, seeming to release Hermione had to get this off her chest.

"Can we keep all this between us." He asked next. They all nodded in the affirmative; as if they would tell anyone else. "I'd like for us to meet before every D.A. meeting as well and talk about the war and what's going on. Remus will likely pass some info from the order meetings when he can."

"Sounds fun, mate." Ron said, lightening the tone.

"I'd like that, Harry. Perhaps I'll ask dad to pass us information from the Quibbler." Luna suggested smiling.

"That'd be lovely, Luna." He replied, not sure whether or not her dad would be able to pass on relevant information or just updates on Nargle migration.

"Gosh, is that the time?" Hermione exclaimed. "We're past curfew! We need to get back to our dorms!" She grabbed Ron and pulled him towards the door.

"Ger- off, woman, we're perfects you know. We can just say we were patrolling the school or something."

"Ron, that's hardly the point.."

"I knew you were there," Neville nudged him and smirked as they followed. "I don't know how. But the way you talked about it…"

"Yeah, I wasn't very good at hiding that." The boys shared a smirk. He pulled out the map to check the coast was clear when he saw a name heading their way. "We have to hurry, someone's coming!" He said adding a spring to his step. They all exited and headed down the corridor towards both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. The castle seemed more silent than normal at this hour.

As his friends shot off, Harry managed to drop back unnoticed; Ron had somehow started an arguement with Luna about whether the Chudney Canon's Captain had an infestation of fairies in her brain while Neville seemed focused on an answer Hermione was giving him.

Falling back, Harry ran back up the hallway opposite the Statue of Barnabus the Barmy. He was just in time to see Draco walking in front of the stone wall three times. In place of the doom and gloom he had been sporting this year, Malfoy now looked rather airy with a strange look of bemusement on his pale face. Seconds later, the grand door to the Room Of Requirement materialised before him. He considered it strangely for a moment, as if the door held the secrets he'd been looking for, before entering. The door closed slowly behind and Harry was able to sneak up and catch a glimpse of a vast room full of junk just as the door gave a creak and slammed shut.

Harry reached out to grasp the handle. But stopped himself half way. What if Malfoy was on the other side waiting for him? He had seemed confident, more so than usual. And he looked….well…weirdly less arrogant. If anything though that was more cause to investigate. Harry reached forward to test the handle but abruptly halted as he felt his new wand give off a buzz under his sleeve.

Reconsidering, Harry withdrew his outstretched hand and turned back to wait around the corner for Malfoy.

10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20 went by, and still no sign. His friends would be worrying and thus coming after him soon. _Damn it!_ Getting up he headed back to the common room. Determined to check the map when he got back.

 _What was Malfoy up to? And why had he looked so cheery? And what exactly was this wand?_

Harry had no answers, but he did know one thing. Malfoy had never looked that happy before.


	9. Chapter 9: Fanning the Flames

**Chapter 9: Fanning the Flames**

 ** _"I believe you reach a point in life when your goals stop having the same sense of drive when focused wholly inwardly. Indeed, once you learn your actions have the greatest impact on the future, you turn away from yourself and begin to impart knowledge upon those who go forth to explore that future." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._**

"But, Harry.." Hermione said for what seemed like the hundredth time at breakfast a few days later. "Malfoy was probably just hiding something in that room. You said it yourself, there was a lot of other junk inside."

"Yeah, and why didn't you follow him in anyway?" Ron said, shovelling handfuls of food into his mouth. Neville were staring at him aghast.

"Hermione, how are you not staring. It's like a show Ron's performing." He said.

"Unfortunately, you get used to it." She said casting Ron a look of disapproval.

"Something about going in there felt off," Harry replied anyway, thinking back to his new wand and how it had reacted when he came close to the door. "I'm telling you," he continued, determined to get his point across. "Normally, I would have just been suspicious: Malfoy's either smirking or brooding. But when he came back on the train he looked so sullen, haunted almost. Yet, ever since the night he entered the Room of Requirement he's done a complete switch around. Now, you can hardly keep the smile off his face." He turned to look at a smirking Malfoy on the Slytherin table, jostling with a few of his closest house members haughtily. Daphne sat a little way down the table with some of her own Slytherin friends. Her expression was unreadable, but Harry thought she was trying not to look in Malfoy's direction.

"It's not helping that he's still been out performing the rest of us at potions too." Neville said glumly.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Yes, I do admit that part is suspicious. He was never terrible at potions, but _come on_. He was far from the top. Neither, him nor Greengrass, have ever been that good at potions, but when something as rare as Felix Felicis is on the line, somehow they're both perfectionists." She said outraged, as if their success in potions was more mysterious than Malfoy's behaviour.

"Look mate, yes he's acting different. Maybe even, more - well, Malfoy than usual," Ron said gesturing to blonde Slytherin, who was now cockily aiming small jinxes at passing Hufflepuffs. "But that doesn't mean there's anything suspect going on. Probably just the extra praise from Slughorn."

Neville and Hermione seemed to buy it, but Harry was less than convinced. Unfortunately, he'd not seen Malfoy reemerge that night on the map once he'd gotten back to his dorm, then he'd at least know how long he was in there for. He resolved to keep an extra close eye on him from now on. For some reason, the thought of a Malfoy even more confident than now, was something Harry was far from excited about, and from the looks of the passing Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, he wasn't the only one. It was as Harry was pondering on this that he was approached by a very nervous looking Cherrie.

"Hey Harry." She said tentatively.

"Hey Cherrie. How's your first week been?" He replied.

"Oh, its been nice." She said before turning a fair shade of pink and seemingly forgetting why she'd come over.

"What's the matter?" Harry enquired. She scuffed her feet on the floor as if she wasn't quite sure what to say. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Well- you never told me you were famous, Harry. Everyone in my house knows you waved at me on the train and now they've been asking about how I know you. They're calling you the Chosen One. And some people are even asking if I can introduce you to them."

 _WOW!_ Harry lifted his head to find several of her older female housemates hastily diverting their eyes and hiding behind a book or finding something fascinating in their goblets to stare at. As he brought his gaze back, he saw Hermione smirk in an I told you so type of way, which he pointedly ignored. "Wow, well, I'm sorry Cherrie. I didn't mean to surprise you with that." He said awkwardly, but he hoped genuinely. "Has it been annoying?"

"No, not yet, although a few of them wanted me to pass you some enchanted love notes. I told them I wouldn't." She finished strongly. Harry felt a sudden warmth towards the first year in that moment.

"Thanks for that, Cherrie. And listen if they keep bothering you," Harry glanced up to check she was at the table, "you can let that girl know in your house." He pointed towards Susan Bones, whose long bright red hair could be seen from far off. "She's a friend. Plus, I happen to know she's very good at the Bat-Bogey hex, -err it means if someone bothers you she can make their bogey's turn into bats." Harry explained at the confused look on her face, thinking back to when Dean and Seamus had joked in the D.A. last year that it must be a redheaded fury thing that made them so good at it. Ginny and Susan had then proceeded to catch them both in the face with that same hex.

"Cool! Thanks Harry!" She said smiling once more. Hermione, looked like Harry had just given a first year a bomb. Cherrie turned to skip away, but caught herself half way. "I almost forgot, I was told to give you this." She handed him a note, which Harry unveiled to find the Headmaster's telltale curvy lettering.

"It's from Dumbledore." He exclaimed to his friends. "Thanks Cherrie." She smiled happily and skipped back to her table.

"Well, what does it say?" Ron asked.

"He wants to begin our private lessons next weekend on Saturday!" He said as he scanned the note. Harry's heart began to pulse in anticipation. Despite all of his efforts over the summer, all the secrets and the gap that had opened at the end of last year between them, it was hard to deny he was looking forward to seeing the headmaster on a regular basis once again. That and the thought of what new spells he might learn, made him hotly anticipate their first meeting. Something Hermione seemed to be thinking as well.

"Harry, this is great! You'll probably get loads of extra tutoring and learn countless new spells." She said, seeming to become more deflated as she went on.

"Don't worry Hermione, whatever I learn, I'll teach you guys as well." As if she'd just ingested one of Madam Pomfrey's pepper up potion's, she perked right up.

"That is assuming she doesn't already know them, of course," said Neville, who was swiftly elbowed playfully by Hermione. She blushed and laughed along with the others. The atmosphere was broken by the calls of the mornings mail. Harry held out his arm as Hedwig sailed down and landed elegantly.

"Hey girl." He said, stroking her brilliantly white feathers, he removed the Daily Prophet and picked up a crispy piece of bacon for he. Nipping Harry's hand gratefully, she flew off again. Pulling the paper open, Harry stiffened as he took in the latest attack. There were few details, Remus had mentioned the Ministry was interfering with the profit, diluting the severity of attacks. If this was true, then it made Harry's blood boil to think of how bad the actual devastation must have been when he glanced at the headline. Splashed on the front page was the dark mark as it hovered over a muggle town and above it read, _The Dark Mark: Real or elaborate hoax?_

As expected, the article went on to give few actual details and attributed the likely prank to some young wannabe Death Eaters, suggesting the Aurors had not yet found any evidence to link it to You-Know-Who. Meanwhile, nothing was mentioned of any actual Death Eater activity, or progress in apprehending them.

Scrunching up the paper, Harry said, "I can't believe it. I thought this would have been over with as soon as Fudge was ousted. But No! Same Ministry, Same Prophet, Same cover up!"

Hermione who had been reading her own copy of the Daily Prophet, sighed, "I'm surprised they're allowed to get away with this, now that Dumbledore's back and being listened to again."

"Dad said Scrimgeour has been hold up in his office planning something, but nobody knows what."

"Conspiring with the paper to call the dark mark a hoax must be a tiring job." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"They want to show that things are going well. They don't want people to feel afraid," said Hermione.

"Trouble with that is they should be." He replied.

"But Harry, not that agree with the Prophet, but I don't think you can blame people for wanting to feel secure."

"The fact is Hermione, no one is secure. It's just not reality. The more Voldemort is swept under the rug of the Ministry, the more people will feel like there's nothing to worry about and therefore no action taken. People won't prepare as much because they feel like there's no need, that _he_ isn't that much of a threat….they won't be ready when things really turn bad." That thought hung around them and seemed to magnify the silence in it's wake. Harry noticed several people in the Great Hall having similar conversations. Alarmingly, most seemed to buy into it, as few others were shaking their heads in refusal. Uncertainty plays right into Voldemort's hands, Harry thought morosely. Now more than ever they needed to be ready, to know the truth. Otherwise, how else would they fight it. Harry made sure to take that thought to his next training sessions and to the D.A. as well.

"Most people at the ministry know things aren't right though," Ron said helpfully. "Dad, Bill and the twins are spreading the truth as far as they can. And now that Dumbledore is a saint again, Scrimgeour is fighting a losing battle trying to cover things up."

"Yeah, I just wish there was more we could do to counter it." Harry said, relaxing a little more now. Hermione's face scrunched in thought, the same as when there's a problem to solve and only a library book could have the answers. Meanwhile, Ron belched and Harry and Neville couldn't help but laugh.

As they were leaving for their first lesson they ran into a chipper Professor Slughorn. "Oh, well what have we here. Hello, Harry m'boy."

"Morning, professor." Harry replied, casting a curious look at Slughorn, who appeared as if he was lying in wait.

"Well now, Harry. It's good to see you hanging around with such promising company." He gestured to Hermione and Neville, both of whom had been performing well in the potions lessons since their first, ignoring Ron's presence entirely. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if you would join me for our first Slug Club dinner of the year. Ah, you two as well, , ." Hermione beamed next to him.

"Um well, Sir-" Harry began to answer, thinking he'd rather spend his time training and going over new spells rather than being stuck in a room being fawned over by Slughorn whom had a distinctive glare in his eyes at the moment. To be honest, he'd rather be doing homework or cleaning out Snape's underwear draw.

"Now, it's next Saturday, Harry. You can make it no doubt?" _There is a god._

"Oh-, I'm sorry, Professor. I've just received a note from Dumbledore that I'm to have a lesson with him that night."

"Really? Well, I shall have to have a word with Albus about that. He's been known to change schedules in order to meet my party requests before, you know-" Slughorn said loudly as he marched off in the direction of the head table, a man on a mission.

"Pff, what a toff." Ron exclaimed.

'Ron! Just because you didn't get an invite." Hermione said indignantly.

"That's not…Whatever." Ron said. Harry meanwhile let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Well, that's one bullet dodged."

"Harry, you don't even know what they're like yet. Perhaps they'll be fun." Hermione was somehow convinced of their potential based on no evidence whatsoever. The boys, however, all looked skeptical.

"What's wrong, Nev?" asked Harry, who appeared particularly unhappy about the invite.

".…he caught me after class the other day and asked me all sorts of defence questions, then went on about how talented my parents were, seems to think I'm some kind of Auror prodigy…then he went on to ask me about parents, -and if I see them muc…" Neville finished uncomfortably, his last word tapering off.

Harry caught Hermione's eye; they had all seen Neville last Christmas while they were in 's visiting . He was visiting his parents, whom had lay motionless in hospital since they were tortured when Neville was a baby."Don't worry about it, mate." Harry said while Hermione rested her hand on Neville's shoulder. "No one's going to judge you for not going. We'll probably be jealous we didn't end up doing the same to be honest." Ron laughed at that and they headed off to Defence continuing to make jokes about Slughorn to cheer Neville up.

One week later, Harry was sitting in the Room of Requirement going over in his mind what he was about to do. The six of them were all already here and the room once again looked like it had last year for the D.A: rusty mirrors adorned the walls and a large practice space had been erected around the room. This time yesterday, Harry had gotten out his old Dumbledore's Army coin and wrote to anyone still using them that tomorrow would be the first lesson. He had also spread the word when he saw any old members, that it would be returning and to be here at 7pm on the dot tonight. It was 6.59pm and nobody had arrived.

Harry was beginning to get suspicious. So many people had wanted to come. Susan had actively asked him about it and the Creevey Brothers had bounced out of their seats in the Gryffindor common room - nearly landing in the fire - when he whispered it to them. Something was wrong. But as he got up to investigate he heard the door to the Room open and over two dozen people walked in. Harry was amazed! More people than last year were strolling in chatting with one another.

 _What the hell?_ "How?" Harry managed.

"Word obviously spread, Harry." Ginny said conspiratorially coming up behind.

"You?" He inquired surprised.

"Not just, but people asked, and then more asked and then they wanted to bring their friends and here we are." Harry noticed several 7th years there, as well as most of the people from his year, except Slytherin, and the year below. Even several of the giggling Hufflepuffs from the other day and Romilda Vane from Gryffindor had shown up. She batted her eyelids trying to catch Harry's eye.

"Some, however, I didn't invite." She said glaring at the pretty Gryffindor in her year. "Careful what you drink around her, Harry. I heard her say she's practising making a love potion to slip you."Harry audibly gulped and thought he'd have to make efforts right away to let people know what kind of class this was going to be.

"Sorry, we're late Harry." Seamus called out. "But someone was disillusioned and tryin' to get into the door on the other side. 'Cept it wouldn't open for him, he was cursin' blind as well. We had to wait until he gave up before we came around the corner."

"Do you know who it was?" He said eagerly, one person jumping right to the top of his mind.

"Nah, the voice was muffled so we couldn't hear him right, some kind of spell." Harry made a mental note to investigate later.

"Thanks, Seamus." The boy nodded and Harry took in all gathered before him. Everyone was whispering loudly and joking around, anticipation filled the air. A sadness descended over Harry as he briefly understood what Hermione had been talking about earlier with regards to the Daily Prophet. People wanted to be happy. Perhaps even if it was in ignorance. But he knew he needed to do this. Their lives very well may depend on it. He wiped a bead of sweat that had formed from his forehead and concentrated on the large group before him.

"Alright everyone." Harry shouted, drawing the attention towards him. Suddenly, the room felt very large as far more eyes turned to peer towards him than he could count. He was sure he heard his heart quicken as silence descended and all waited eagerly. Harry just hoped he could convey what he needed to. After all, he knew the importance of what he would be trying to teach them this year could go far beyond school: he was preparing them to fight. "Firstly, thank you all for coming. I know a lot of you have busy schedules this year with homework and, well everything-." Seamus and Ron scoffed, while a few others giggled. "But listen," he continued. "This year is not going to be like any other. You've all noticed the change in Hogwarts, in our world. Every day the Prophet brings more news of abductions, disappearances… of deaths. The school may have added extra protection this year, but we won't be safe inside it forever. Soon the war will be on our doorsteps. Soon we will have to act. And when Voldemort and his Death Eaters come," almost everyone flinched, but Harry carried on, "I want you to be as smart and as prepared as possible…because when they do, they won't take prisoners. They won't use Stupefy or Expelliarmus…. _they will_ kill you."

Dozens of eyes stared unblinkingly at Harry. He swore he could hear a pin drop in the room. Hard looks had come over several of the room's occupants, while others had reacted with shock and some horror. Romilda Vane was no longer batting her eyelashes at him and Ernie Macmillan's face had gone white. Hermione looked like she wanted to interject, but Harry shook his head.

"What we are going to be learning this year is not just spells for our exams, its going to be defence and offence, dueling strategy and how to fight, so that when the Death Eaters come, you will have a solid chance… to _run_."

"What?" Several people said confusedly. "Did he say Run?" -"Then why are we here?"

"But, Harry, you just said-." Dean began.

"-I said I would train you as best as I can to fight. But make not mistake about it, the Death Eaters know what they're doing. They always attack in greater numbers with the advantage. Not to mention the years of experience they have over us. It would be stupid to engage them alone or in small groups and think you can win." The room quietened down as they each took that in. "What I want to teach you is how to fight when necessary, but how to be ready so that when they do come, you can defend yourself long enough to escape or until help arrives."

Harry took a moment to consider the room. His friends were all wearing different faces, but their support shone through; Hermione looked uncertain of the seriousness Harry was talking about, and Ron looked uncomfortable with it, Neville however looked back at Harry, a strong determination had crossed his brow. Ginny and Luna both gave him affirming nods, though Luna did seem to be staring through Harry somewhat.

"Now that that has been said, we're going to pick up where we left off last year. For those of you who are new, we covered the Impediment Jinx, the Disarming Spell, Reductor Curse and Stupefy. It's important these are mastered as they form the fundamentals of duels and can be performed with relative ease and speed, not to mention getting you out of a tight jam when you're in one." Their fight in the Ministry a few months ago echoed in his mind. "We'e going to begin today, with these same charms," there was a groan from a chosen few in the crowd. "But you're going to pair off and practice blocking and attacking using _any_ of those curses." There were mumbles of excitement from them now.

"Hermione and I will demonstrate quickly, with her attacking first." The crowd parted as Harry took his place at the opposite end of the room to where Hermione had been standing. They left a larger gap than normal between them so that everyone could see. Harry thought he heard someone say, "this out to be good!"

"Ready and go." As they'd talked about, Hermione shot several varying curses at Harry, who blocked saying _Protego_ each time. For the demonstration, Hermione had suggested saying the spells out loud so everyone would understand and Harry had agreed. After the first few spells, Harry began to move out of the way instead of block. This was made easier because of the distance between them, but still, he wanted to get people used to this strangely rare tactic.

As he did this, Hermione began firing faster at Harry. Expecting this, he used a combination of evading and blocking. After a short stint, Harry used a spell he'd learnt about to throw Hermione off guard. " _Protego Refraxius!"_ He exclaimed, as an impedimenta jinx shot towards him. The spell hit his shield, but instead of being absorbed, it reflected right back at Hermione. Surprised, she barely raised a normal Protego shield in time.

Smiling, Harry called an end to it. "Thank you, Hermione." He said with a wink. "There are two things to practice here. Firing different spells rapidly: we will continue to practice this and add variations throughout the year so this is a good place to start. And does anyone know the second?"

The room seemed quite after their little demonstration. The ease at which he and Hermione had back and forthed several spells and shields seemed to have some transfixed. After a few seconds, Colin Creevey, offered uncertainly, "you dodged?"

"Yes, well done, Colin." The boy blushed pridefully. "It may not seem like a very wizarding thing to do, but I can tell you, simply moving out of the way is the most effective way to negate a spell. After all, that is one of only two ways to deal with any of the unforgivable curses. Not to mention, dark spells you're unaware of. Combining shielding with evading is a very useful tactic and keeps you agile, ready to go on the counter offensive." Harry thought he sounded like the dueling book he was quoting from here. He caught Hermione giving him an appraising look.

"What was that spell you used, Harry?" Susan asked. "That shielding spell?"

"It's called _Protego Refraxius._ We'll be learning it in a few lessons time." Susan nodded and smiled back. Harry thought he felt his stomach float for a moment. "For now, everyone pair off and begin with one of you attacking first. Please use only low level, non harmful jinxes and shielding only for now. I'll walk around and help where I can." He nodded to his Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny, whom Harry had already practiced with. He'd asked them to spread out around everyone and practice so that people could see how the spells were supposed to be performed. Something he was thankful for now that the group was so large.

Harry was in awe of how many people had shown up. He actually thought it would have been smaller than last year, what with a few 7th years leaving and others thinking Snape was more competent than Umbridge, which Harry grudgingly had to admit was true. Yet, several more than last year had turned up. Almost all of the upper 3 years of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had come: Harry noticed all of the Creevey brother's friends seemed to be here, they were conversing together as they split off into pairs. This was a great start. He just hoped they were here for the right reasons.

Some, however, he seriously doubted. Romilda Vane kept sending shy smiles his way. Strangely she seemed to be very good whenever Hermione, who was walking around helping people, was near, yet when Harry got close she couldn't seem to get it right. He peeled off as quickly as possible and went over to a younger blonde haired Ravenclaw fifth years whose name he thought was Orla. Her face was scrunched in concentration as she produced a shield that very nearly broke every time her partner's spell struck it.

"Hold on a second," he said. "It's Orla, right?" She nodded as if she'd been caught failing in class. "It's not a problem Or-."

"-But, I promise I can usually do it," she blurted out over Harry. "I just can't seem to get the spell to be very strong." Her shoulders sagged as she finished.

"I had that problem too when I first began to practice. Try tightening your grip on your wand, but most importantly, _relax_." He said, trying to make his voice sound soothing. She looked up at him as if he'd just produced a stink bomb and told her the solution required her to eat it. "Look, I know it seems strange, but the more frustrated you get, the more your magic can't get out. It becomes blocked by your uncertainty in yourself. Take a few breaths and try not to beat yourself up when you can't do something. Usually that only makes it worse." She nodded and refocused.

" _Protego!_ " She exclaimed and this time the shield held far stronger than before as it absorbed the spell. She smiled, "thanks Harry!"

The rest of the class went as expected. His group from last year were more advanced, catching onto the nature of dueling back and forth much quicker and eventually using the same spells as he and Hermione had. Harry didn't want to separate the classes, but thought he'd have to come up with a way to get everyone on the same level. While, of course, there were differences in age and ability, he felt propelled to get everyone to the same point, whereby they could handle themselves when paired off with anyone. If he could do this by the end of the year, then he could feel proud he'd prepared them as best as he could.

In a similar way, his friends had seized their roles in the class this year too. Ron and Hermione were their usual supportive selves, following his requests without question. But it was Neville whom Harry thought shone the brightest. No where more than here was the boy's change since the ministry more evident. Harry noticed that his friend had stopped dueling several times to help the younger years beside him and even more interesting, was that he seemed to be doing this intuitively, instructing them as if it he'd done so hundreds of times before. He'd make a good teacher, was what Harry thought before he heard his name being whispered loudly across the room. It was Hermione who was pointing at a small clock on the wall next to an even smaller half formed version of the Hogwarts symbol. He thought he recognised it, but with only 15 minutes before the new enforced curfew, he put it out of his mind and sprang into action.

"Okay everyone!" He shouted, bringing a halt to their exercise. All eyes were staring at him once again. "Um-, thanks so much for coming to our first session. You all did really well and I've seen a lot of improvements, in this last hour alone." That was certainly true. Everyone appeared a little rusty from last year and he was glad for this little warm up lesson, to get them ready and to get the new people caught up. "Next time, we will be learning _Protego Refraxius_ and can start to dodge curses you're not sure about. If you have any questions feel free to grab me at any time before our next lesson. For now, thanks and I'll see you next week."

Everyone began chatting amicably as they headed towards the grand door and back to their common rooms. Quite a few came to thank him on their way out, and said they were looking forward to more. Ron and Hermione waited behind and Harry noticed Ginny leaving with Dean, looking happy arm in arm. They were followed by several giggling girls who winked at him on the way out.

"Hey, Harry," said Cho, who had tentatively approached alone. Harry had noticed Cho returning this year despite what had happened at the end of last. Although she hadn't brought her friend Marietta with her. "Listen," she said before he could reply. "I'm so sorry again - for what happened at the end of last year! Marietta feels really bad about it too…she- she wanted to come tonight, you know, with everything that's happened over the past few months- but she was afraid of what you'd think…that people wouldn't like her-."

"-I see…" Harry replied just as Ron cut him off.

"Yeah, well she should be." He said angrily. "She ruined everything last year. It was her fault that -."

"-Ron!" Harry said with force. "I know what she did and why. And although I don't agree with it, it wasn't her fault. She did what she thought was right. What her mother told her… she was scared." He finished refocusing on Cho now. Her head turned downcast, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Look, thanks for saying sorry Cho. I'm glad you're here…And if Marietta wants to come this year too, I'll be happy to teach her." Harry wasn't looking at Ron, but he could tell from his sputter to the side that he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll make sure to tell her." She smiled kindly before turning to catch up with her friends.

"Are you mad?!" Ron rounded on him barely waiting for Cho to be out of earshot.

"No, but I don't blame her. She deserves to be here; anyone who wants to learn to fight the Death Eaters should."

"But Marietta betrayed us." Ron half yelled, as if Harry didn't know. "She caused Dumbledore to leave! Have you forgotten that?"

"Ron!" Interjected Hermione.

"Look, mate. I get it. She did ruin everything last year. But considering the pressure that was on us… on everyone… It was just a matter of time before someone talked. People were afraid then and they are now. The only difference is, I won't have let us be divided anymore. We all know the enemy. And no matter who, if there's even a small chance she could learn something here that would save her life, I'd teach her."

Ron still looked angry, but at least for the moment seemed mollified. "Fine. Although, I'm sure she'd love to get her hands on Hermione. I heard she had to go to 's to get the words SNEAK removed from her forehead."

His bushy haired friend had the decency to look regretful. "Well, I didn't want to do it." And then the look was lost, "But she did deserve it though." She said, to which Ron couldn't help but laugh.

From here, they left the Room of Requirement and headed back towards their tower. As the door swung shut behind them, Harry was reminded of what Seamus had said at the beginning of class. Ron and Hermione both thought that Malfoy being the one disillusioned was possible considering what Harry had recently witnessed, but they couldn't offer any theories as to why. From what Seamus had described, Malfoy seemed desperate once again. A far cry from his recent high and mighty attitude he'd been sporting.

Later that night, Harry made his excuses and left to grab some sleep while the rest of his dorm mates were still in the common room. He'd picked his time strategically, Hermione was buried in homework and Ron and Neville had just begun a game of Wizards Chess, although Ron's attention seemed to be wavering between the game and trying to avoid Hermione's reproachful look for making too much noise. Still, knowing his time was short before someone trudged up the stairs, he pulled out his two way mirror and tried calling for Remus. As soon as the his friend appeared, almost the first thing out of Harry's mouth were his theories on Malfoy.

"Harry, if Malfoy had become a Death Eater, then we'd know about it." Remus began. "Snape would have said something." Harry didn't exactly think Snape was the most reliable source here, but decided not to share that thought until he had proof Malfoy was up to something and of Snape collusion. Apparently, Moony interpreted his thoughts as if he'd said them out loud. "Oh, come now, Harry. I know you don't trust him, and after the way he's treated you over the years I don't blame you. But that doesn't mean that Snape is lying. Besides, Dumbledore trusts him and for me that's all that matters." Harry wanted to argue the point further, but couldn't find a way to beat that logic, so moved onto other matters.

"Anyway, have you got any news from the Order now that you're back?"

Remus took a deep breath before he spoke. Harry knew he wasn't exactly comfortable revealing things he'd promised to keep to the Order of the Phoenix, but in the end he knew the dangers of a lack of information and agreed Harry should know. "The disappearances are beginning to increase. Whether people are fleeing or are being…well,- hunted by the Death Eaters, we're not always sure. Some people just vanish."

"And the Ministry, are they doing anything to fight back?"

"It doesn't seem like much progress is being made on their part. Scrimgeour is making random arrests and calling it progress. People at the Ministry are scared, more than ever." Harry thought it mirrored the recent mood in the Great Hall. "Nothing really came of the the Death Eaters that we managed to capture after the attack during the summer: several were under the imperious and the others were far to new to know anything. Just pure blood believers from overseas."

"Right, well… Any good news?" Harry tried hopefully.

"Well, thanks to you, Ollivander is safe. He's in hiding,-although he's not happy about being away from his wand shop, but he agrees going back is too dangerous."

"Does anyone know yet why Voldemort wanted him?"

"Unfortunately not. We can only guess it has something to do with his knowledge of wands, however so many people are being targeted now that it's hard to say whether it's something that specific. Speaking of, you mentioned your new wand has been acting up?"

"Oh, yeah well,-not exactly acting up, it's just as cooperative as when I first got it. I don't know. I can't place it, but I feel like it warns me sometimes."

"Warns you?"

"Yeah, like it vibrates and -, I'm honestly not really sure how to describe it."

Remus pondered over what Harry said for a moment. "Well, I've never heard of a wand acting of its own accord before. Wands are sentient to a degree, the wand chooses the wizard after all. And there is definitely something strange about it. Particularly, the way it came to you."

"Couldn't agree more." Then an idea hit Harry. "Actually, do you think it would be possible for you to ask Ollivander about it? I don't think it would be a good idea for me to reach out to him. Just in case owl post is being monitored."

"I should think that would be possible kid. I'll let you know."

"Great, and listen Moony, don't think I haven't forgotten your promise you made before term started." Harry said with a smirk.

"Nor have I, Harry. But I didn't anticipate that the school would be as tightly locked up as it is. It's easily the most secure place in the country right now. Getting off the grounds is not only dangerous but damn near impossible…"

With a smirk, Harry let that thought hang there before he struck, "that would hardly stop a true Marauder like yourself now would it _Moony?_ " Remus threw his head back and howled with laughter. It took him a few seconds to bring himself under control.

"You've got me there, Harry. However, I happen to know that all of our Marauder discovered passageways have been covered. And you can hardly just walk out of the front door…"

"Walk no. But maybe something else…" Harry said conspiratorially, "don't worry about me Remus, I'll get out and will let you know when so we can finish our apparition lessons."

"Fine, Harry. Although I still don't understand the rush. I mean you'll learn in school by the end of the year."

True, but that might be too late, he thought. _"_ Always good to be prepared Moony." Was all he said. Remus didn't seem to believe him, but moved on anyway, something else apparently eagerly tickling his mind.

 _"_ Fine fine. Now, shall talk about our mystery helper in Diagon Alley. Did you find out more about her and what she wants?"

Here, Harry paused. "Sure. To a degree. She um, seemed open to keeping my secret, as long as I kept hers."

"Wait, so how did you talk to her? What was she like?" Moony bombarded him with questions.

Harry explained what had happened, how she'd contacted him, and their talk, but the old wolf seemed skeptical. "I don't know much about their family," he said. "The Greengrasses that were her parents, left as we got to school, if I remember rightly. I do know that they have traditionally been dark wizards…" For some reason, that was a revelation Harry thought he didn't want to hear. "They're quite wealthy, due to their export business."

"That's not to say that she is though, I mean she did help me in Diagon Alley, when she didn't need to." Harry said.

"True, but we don't know what her motives were behind that. Why was she truly hiding herself? Why was she even there? And why be so secretive?" He replied.

"I'm being as secretive as she is, maybe she's afraid…."

"Maybe, kid. But all that surrounds her are if's and maybes. And that leaves a lot to chance." Harry wanted to argue the point, but Moony beat him to it. "I'm just concerned for you, Harry. She could be dangerous. No matter what her actions have been, we simply don't know enough about her to rule her out as a threat. If she's somehow connected with Voldemort through her family, then her knowledge about you becomes more valuable than yours about her."

Harry let that sink in. It was hard to deny the truth in there. After all, Remus was just being cautious. Yet, something about her in their meeting seemed genuine to Harry. She was curious about how he'd saved them. She wanted to save people and help him that day, but was for some reason unwilling to reveal anything about Malfoy. It didn't make sense.

"Harry, I'm going out on a limb here, and I'm sorry if I'm presumptuous, a wolf's intuition, as your mother called it. But this girl doesn't happen to be pretty does she?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Remus…" The aged werewolf chuckled back. "That has nothing to do with this, she has my secret and that's my concern. Nothing more." He said, cheeks feeling like they were rapidly heating up.

"If you say so, Harry." He said, on the verge of chortling.

Harry had no idea how to react. Was he being blinded by her looks? I mean, only an idiot would deny how beautiful she was, he thought. In fact he'd noticed, while observing her, how she constantly received looks from boys throughout the school. Several times he'd seen Justin Finch Flechley nearly trip over his robes as she walked into class ignoring all such ogling. Interestingly though, not once had anyone dare approach her. Harry thought this was likely due to the stone cold persona she fostered. No! His interest in her was purely for safety over his secret, he told himself, and squashed the butterflies in his stomach down.

"And she didn't ask for anything else? Nothing from you?" Remus inquired, letting Harry off the hook.

Harry's eyes shot open for the second time in a minute. "Oh, crap! Remus, I've got to go. We'll talk soon okay." Harry hurriedly put down the mirror and leapt from his bed. Thankfully, Ron and everyone hadn't come up to bed yet. He tapped his trunk with his wand and the lid wrenched open. Jumping down the stairs, he saw the piece of paper Daphne had given him laying on the kitchen counter. He hastily wrote the name of the book she wanted to know on it. The scrunched up paper glowed a faint blue for a second and then the writing disappeared, melting into the paper like water absorbed by the earth. Harry hoped that had worked. He was so busy thinking about what Malfoy was doing and about Daphne's intentions that he had completely forgotten the deal they'd made. If he was lucky she wouldn't hold it against him. Suddenly the thought of what Dumbledore would do if he found out shot ominously across his mind.

—HP—

"I cannot believe he did this." Harry said for what seemed like the twentieth time a few nights later. "I mean he must of had to reschedule with everyone in order to make it happen."

"Oh Harry, what are you worrying about? It might even be fun." Slughorn had apparently bent over backwards in order to move the dinner from the originally proposed Saturday night to tonight, the Friday.

"Easy for you to say. He doesn't eye you like the holy grail every time you're near him." He said. They rounded another corner of the castle, the light from the moon already shining through the large windows, on their way to Slughorn's quarters. Despite Harry's mediocre performance in potions since their first lesson, Slughorn had caught wind that Harry's spellwork in other classes was some of the best in the year and as a result, had not let him forget it. 'Nothing but remarkable things, I hear from Minerva….Filius is the same of course,' he said conversationally to Snape of all people as they had passed their table at breakfast. Snape's accompanying sneer was enough to make Harry's skin crawl as he muttered something about the sun shining even on a Hippogriff's backside someday… Harry had responded by gritting his teeth and hand palming his face.

"Well, it might be a good way for you to get some more potions tips then." She said imperiously strutting along. Harry'd noticed Hermione's pricklier side coming out a lot more since their first day of class. Even though he'd explained the majority of his performance this year to his summer studies, Hermione was nothing if not chagrined at his accomplishments. Every time they practiced a new spell in class and Harry was first to master it, Hermione would all but ignore him until she had mastered the spell herself, whether that be moments later in the same class or in the library until an irate Madam Pince forced her out for curfew. It was a side of Hermione Harry was beginning to see more of, and one he wasn't sure he liked too much.

In fact, right now he was missing the presence of Neville, who had opted not to come. While his friend's abilities in potions were far more pronounced this year, his fawning over by Slughorn, who couldn't help but compare him to his parents, had caused the boy to revert to his shier demeanour and thus had declined the offer. Harry was worried that if Slughorn kept on, he'd reduce his friend's performance in class and that would be a shame, considering the steps he'd made since Snape had stepped away from the position.

As they arrived, Harry wondered out loud if Malfoy would be here. "I doubt it," Hermione replied. "I mean we still don't know how he's doing so well in Potions, but Slughorn doesn't seem to be warming to him as he is you." Something he found himself strangely jealous of the blonde haired Slytherin for. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought.

Pushing the door open, Harry immediately realised who else would likely be present. And sure enough, sitting next to Blaise Zambini, was Daphne Greengrass. She was wearing an elegant dark jacket over a purple blouse and her long brown hair shone with the warm candle light on one side and the bright moonlight on the other. Harry had a hard time not staring, his mind working over time to control his rapidly firing hormones, as he walked in and greeted everyone with a nod, including a very pleased looking Slughorn. They were the last to arrive and as they sat Slughorn clicked his fingers and the Hogwarts House Elves immediately appeared with the starters.

From the get go, Slughorn weaved the conversation like a master composer shaping his grand symphony. As the various courses were served, and he continued to intertwine himself and his world renowned connections into the topic of discussion, Harry couldn't help but notice that Slughorn wasn't delving into any topics of real concern within the wizarding world. Every time the conversation turned towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Slughorn stepped in to skilfully divert the discussion back to a friendlier tune. By the time they were eating desert, Harry thought they'd managed to cover all manner of benign chitchat without actually having talked about anything. It was a sight to behold, the coveting look the aged professor had while his gleaming eyes roamed over the gathered talent, made Harry imagine those present were like Slughorn's versions of Chocolate Frog Cards. With that in mind, the Professor turned to Harry, a look on his face like this was his 9th Symphony. And like any master, Slughorn disarmed him from the get go.

"So, Harry m'boy," he chuckled jovially, twirling his brandy in one hand. "I don't suppose you'd be so disposed to tell us what happened at the Ministry last year? I mean, I can't believe you like the rumours that are being circulated without having your say of what actually happened now, do you?" The portly man stated, twirling his long wispy moustache conspiratorially in the other hand.

Harry felt like he'd just been sideswiped; this was a hasty departure from tonight's other mindless chatter. "There's not much that's not already known, Sir. Even if the facts are somewhat muddled."

"Mmm, that's indeed my point m'boy," he continued. "better to address the press head on, wouldn't you say. Otherwise, who knows what the gossipers will run with and before you know it you'll be front and centre of the Daily Prophet with old Skeeter questioning your chosen one status?"

All sets of eyes in the room were now focused on him. He chanced a look at Daphne, who stared back with interest. To his relief, Ginny and Hermione were here, and he could practically feel their fists clenching at the provocation. "That's hardy the point, Sir." He replied. "No matter what I do, or what I say, the Prophet paints whatever picture the ministry tells it to, which as it happens at the moment appears to be along the lines of last years 'everything's fine' mantra. Even though we all know different."

"Like hell, Potter." Zambini responded. "the dark lord may have returned, but few things have been reported yet. He's nowhere near what he was last time."

"Speaking 'cos you're certain are you, Zambini?" Ginny cut in, to receive a glare back from the Slytherin boy.

"Now, now, settle down." Slughorn interjected uneasily. "You know, Harry, I have friends at the Prophet who would no doubt be happy to print your story, word for word I'm sure, if you wanted…" He seemed desperate now to get the conversation back onto his track.

"That's very kind, Sir." Harry said, resisting the urge to grit his teeth. "But what happened in the Ministry really wasn't that exciting; my friends and I were lucky to survive. The truth is Voldemort's back and stopping him is all that matters."

"And what of those who still don't believe what your saying is real, Potter?" One of the younger Slytherin twins asked dismissively. In that long moment, Harry felt a strange calm wash over him, just as he'd done when he was in the throes of teaching the D.A. or even when he was training. He knew what he was saying and doing was right and he wasn't going to be distracted by anyone.

"It's obvious isn't it." He replied firmly. "People are being removed from class. Parents are being killed. Entire families go missing." Thinking back to last week when Hannah Abbott was removed because of a Death Eaters attack. She hadn't returned to classes yet. "If that's not real enough, I don't know what is."

A sharp silence seemed to follow the strength in his last statement. Slughorn stuttered having seemingly lost control of his perfect instrument which a minute ago was humming brilliantly. "Yes-, well. I think it's time for a quick break while we- err… wait for our coffee." He said hastily. "Do excuse me, while I use the loo. Feel free to look around in the meantime." He then hurried off and out the door.

Most of the Slytherin's present glared at Harry and got up to look around Slughorn's office. Daphne, he noticed, split off from the rest.

"Nice." Ginny said, turning to him. "That'll teach Slughorn for prying so hard."

Harry had to laugh. "Thanks Gin."

"I can't believe how Slughorn was trying to bait you." Hermione said incredulously.

The girls continued their tirade while Harry zoned out as he sipped Slughorn's expensive wine with a growing distaste. And then an idea hit him. Excusing himself, he walked over to an adjacent wall by the window where dozens of photos from each year of Slug Club hung. Scanning the years, Harry found the one he was looking for and stopped. His mother was simply beautiful. Her radiant red hair cascaded down her side as she stood proudly, the Gryffindor seal appeared large on her cloak, and smiled with her fellow Slug Club members. Thankfully, nobody was close enough to see a tear form in the corner of his eye. He caught it quickly and moved on before more had the chance to appear.

Moving sideways, Harry's eyes were glued to the wall as he searched for a specific year until… It wasn't here. The years in which a young Tom Riddle would surely have been a member were missing. That can't be a coincidence, Harry thought. Slughorn must have removed them, knowing who or what Riddle had become. Then he seemed to notice where he was standing. Just a few feet away stood Daphne Greengrass, looking intently at some books on a nearby shelf. Trying not to seem to obvious, Harry stepped a little closer.

"Congratulations…the - errr - potion," he stumbled over his words, "it was perfect." She considered him and then glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching.

"Thanks…I suppose a close second is relatively admiral, Potter." She said with a smirk.

"I bet that's considered humble for a Slytherin." he said, trying hard not to rise to the bait. "Still, its almost chivalrous compared to your other winner." She shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Malfoy and suddenly seemed more aware of their surroundings.

"I guess you'll just have to do better next time ay, Potter?" she said, and began to turn away.

"Potions was never my best subject…" His words stopping her mid-turn. "Then, if I remember you saying, it wasn't yours either, which would mean..." she looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a dangerous glint."...that you've practiced that particular potion before. Keen to be an Animagus are we, Greengrass?"

She went to turn fully to face him, then seemed to catch herself as she looked around, still checking no one was watching them. "Observant much, Potter." She continued. "I suppose, considering your own _sudden_ talent for potions and that your first thought about me ran to Animagus, I'd imagine you're equally eager. Slughorn would frame you on his mantle if he saw you turn into a slug right here."

Harry let out an involuntary laugh, although he quickly controlled himself, he didn't think it was a good idea to give her the satisfaction. Too late, she smirked back at him knowingly. Although, she didn't seem like she had to leave anymore. Harry narrowed his eyes and kept on looking forwards. For all intents and purposes, they were just two people examining photos on a wall who happened to be standing near each other.

"Nice reply, by the way." She said. "Slughorn will think twice before he accosts you again."

"I hope your housemates feel the same." Harry said, "I didn't think I'd be interrogated so heavily during our first dinner."

"They're just goading you. You should try not letting them get under your skin so much." She said, smirking again. Maybe she had a point there; the irony of the statement was not lost on him as he felt his stomach leap as their eyes met.

"I guess I'd probably be wise to listen to your expertise in that area then." Her eyebrow arched. "Surely you've noticed, Greengrass. You have almost everyone at school afraid to get within 10 feet of you. And those who do, are met by that famous icy indifference of yours." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face, which he definitely wouldn't describe as icy or indifferent right now.

After a few short pause, she answered. "That's a lot of observation you've been doing. Keep this up and I'll start to think you're stalking me, Potter."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so just let the silence hang between them. His mind was racing trying to think of something, but he couldn't."Thanks for the book title," she said, changing the subject, her hair shimmering beautifully in the candle light. "…finally. Although, I haven't been able to find it in the library or in the Flourish and Blotts catalogue yet."

"The book's only really a stepping stone, its not the most useful when it comes to application."

"Oh? And where do you get your other information from then, Potter?" She asked challengingly.

Harry shrugged. "That's... let's say tough to explain," thinking about the mixtures of training and studying he'd pushed himself to do.

She considered him for a moment. "Fine, I'll get it… one way or another, and then I'll learn what I can-." For a moment, Harry thought he heard her say 'I have to', under her breathe, but in the next she'd turned her head away. When she turned back again she was wearing a playful look "-and who knows, might help me detect when I'm being spied on, ay Potter?"

"Well, don't worry, Greengrass. In the meantime, a close second is relatively admirable." He said jokingly and walked away.

Harry's heart was summersaulting as he walked back to where the rest of Slugclub were now gathered. He'd never been so confident in his life, especially in front of a girl. She just had a way of pushing his buttons while simultaneously making his heart race. It didn't help that she only seemed to get prettier every time he saw her.

Sitting back down, Hermione eyed him suspiciously as Daphne rejoined moments later, but Harry ignored it as coincidence. The rest of the evening past with little affair, with no one wanting to question Harry further and Daphne's demeanour returning to normal. At a few minutes before curfew, Slughorn bade them goodnight. It was as Harry was leaving that he was reminded of something. Above the door was a small almost indistinguishable seal. It appeared to be the crest of the Slytherin house, but it was different, archaic looking almost; indeed it seemed to have faded into the wall. Harry was only able to glance at it before he was hurried out by Hermione, who was eager not to break curfew, but that one look was enough.

He'd seen that crest somewhere already. It was on a much older version of the Hogwarts seal as he knew it now, which consisted of all four houses. He'd seen the same seal above the door and next to the clock in the Room of Requirement when they were training, but it hadn't been complete. It was missing the Slytherin section. Now that Harry had seen that, he remembered where he'd seen the complete seal before. The old journal he'd bought months ago from the since destroyed Obscurus books.


End file.
